The Unknown Godmother of Harry James Potter
by TheImpossibleGirl321
Summary: We all know everything about Harry Potter's Godfather Sirius Black, but what about his Godmother. Well this is a story about her, Georgiana Grimes. She has had to stay away from Harry for most of his life, under strict orders from Dumbledore, so she runs away from the magical world. But when a certain criminal escapes from Azkaban, Dumbledore decides it's time for her to return.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES GEORGIANA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight fan fiction,** **well I'm still going to continue that story but I also decided to start a new one! A Harry Potter one! And this is the untold story of Harry Potter's Godmother Georgiana Grimes. She was best friends with Lily Evans/Potter and the Marauders. She is the same age as them but one day during her 7th year she was helping James and Sirius with a prank that involved polyjuice potion, and of course with Sirius and James the potion and she ended up stuck looking 17 years old and a fairly high pitched voice for the rest of her life!**

 **Anyways that was just a little bio of her, you will learn more about her as the story continues! And it will be a romance but it will take a while! But I promise it will happen!**

 **So please enjoy this first story and please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think! And also don't forget to hit that Follow/Favorite button!**

 **Anyways please enjoy the prologue for The Unknown Godmother of Harry James Potter.**

* * *

 _Georgiana Grimes ran towards the home of her best friends Lily and James Potter. She couldn't believe it. No she refused to believe it. It was a lie! They couldn't be gone! They were supposed to be safe, Dumbledore promised they would be!_

 _Once she got to the front door she saw that it was already opened, she pulled her wand out of her leather messenger bag and slowly walked into the house. She made her way down the hall and into the living room, and the first thing she saw almost made her legs give out, so she immediately leaned up against the nearest wall. She held back a sob as she looked upon one of the few people she considered family, James Potter, lying motionless on the ground, eyes opened and wand in hand._

 _"Oh James…" She choked out and she let herself fall to her knees beside her friend, she then aloud a few tears fall down her face but she did not allow herself to lose it, she couldn't afford to let herself, the enemy could still be near._

 _After a few more moments of mourning for her lost friend she reluctantly got up and made her way towards the staircase. She was about to make her way up but she froze when she heard a voice coming from upstairs. Georgiana didn't stay frozen for long, and quickly jumped into action and sprinted upstairs and towards the room the voice was coming from. Her godson's room._

 _She reached the door and threw it open, and what she saw made her eyes go wide. It was none other than Severus Snape on his knees sobbing and clutching the limp lifeless body of her best friend Lily Potter._

 _"NO!" She screamed when she saw her best friend, "Lily! You get your bloody arse up this moment!" Georgiana couldn't hold it in any longer and she quickly rushed over to where Snape was, not even paying attention to him, and held her best friend's face in her hands, "Come on Lily! You have to open your eyes for me… Come on your brain still works! I know it does, you just have to use it!" She said desperately, "Please Lily Pad. I can't lose you too…" She stared at the woman she considered her sister and waited for some sort of sign that she was alive. But nothing happened and the small blonde broke down into sobs._

 _She continued to cry for what seemed like hours until another small cry brought her back to reality. Georgiana looked up and saw her godson, sitting in his crib watching both her and Severus crying over his mother, but not having a clue about what was going on._

 _Georgiana jumped up, rushed over to the one year old and picked him up, clutching him close to her chest. "Shhhh." The young woman said quietly to her godson, "Come now Harry, we cannot both cry. So you leave the crying to me okay." She said with a sad smile as she pressed her forehead softly against the little child's forehead. She continued to rock the baby boy back and forth until finally the boy's crying stopped._

 _"Is everything true Severus?" She asked the name that was still knelt on the floor, holding onto Lily for dear life. She waited a couple a moments but the black haired man stayed silent. "Severus please. Please answer me." She then begged the man has she felt the tears start to form in her eyes again._

 _At that moment Severus Snape gently placed his one true love back on the ground where she had been, then stood up and turned to the small blonde woman holding the baby boy and glared, "What do you think, you stupid woman." And without another word the man apparated out of the room, leaving her alone with her sleeping godson in her arms, and her best friend lying dead on the floor._

 _Georgiana felt her world start to spin and she quickly moved over to the rocking chair, she held the sleeping baby closer to her chest as she started to rock back and forth in the chair. She then closed her eyes and let her mind try to process everything that had happened, but it was all too much and once again she started to break down into sobs._

 _She wasn't alone for long though because not even 20 minutes later, she heard a pop downstairs, she waited a few moments and then heard a man sob. She wanted to go see who it was, but she just didn't have the strength or will power in her to move from her spot. She just tighten her already strong hold on Harry and continued to rock in the chair._

 _A couple minutes later she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then she saw none other than Sirius Black standing in the doorway, he looked horrible. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red and puffy from what she knew was crying, and his body looked like it was about to collapse._

 _"You look bloody awful Padfoot." She said quietly, tears rolling down her red cheeks. Sirius look traveled between the red headed woman on the floor and the blonde headed one rocking his godson in the rocking chair before saying, "Have you looked in a mirror?" He said with a sad chuckle._

 _Silence came over the room and the two stayed where they were for what seemed like hours until finally Sirius rushed over to Georgiana, collapsed in front of her and buried his face into her lap, his body broke out into sobs, as Georgiana ran her hand that wasn't holding Harry through his messy black hair while she cried to._

 _They cried for a couple of minutes until Georgiana spoke up through the sobs, "What do we do now Sirius?" She asked desperate for an answer, but all her friend did was shake his head and stand up. She quickly stood up with him and reached out and grabbed his wrist, "Sirius I asked you a bloody question!" She exclaimed at him, "We just lost our best friends! Please don't just blow my question off!" She said pleading for her friend to give her the answers she desperately wanted._

 _But all Sirius Black did was turn to her and gave her a small sad smile before pulling her to him, kissing the top of her head, "You take care of our godson. That's what you do Gigi." He then pulled away from the girl he saw as a baby sister and looked down at his godson that was now awake in her arms. He gave Harry a small smile as well and knelt down and also gave Harry a kiss on the forehead, "And you Harry James Potter, you take care of little Gigi. I'm not going to be around so the job is up to you, and I'm going to warn you now it's not an easy job. But you are the son of the great Lily and James Potter so I know you can do it." He said to the small child and then apparated out of the room before another word could be said._

 _Georgiana looked down at the baby and started to cry once again, "Don't worry Harry, it will be okay. I promise I'm not going anywhere." She said through her tears as she went back to the rocking chair. She smiled down at him and ran a hand gently over his head, "I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living my baby you'll be." She said softly to the baby and started to rock him back to sleep._

 _It was about an hour later until she heard multiple pops come from downstairs and she automatically knew that it was the Ministry arriving. She then heard people walking around downstairs and also some coming up the stairs. But she didn't move she stayed exactly where she was, not making a sound and waiting for someone to walk through the door._

 _Not even a moment later Remus Lupin walked into the room, saw Lily Potter lying on the ground and saw Georgiana Grimes in the rocking chair with Harry Potter. He took a deep breath and quickly rushed over to his friend, pulled her out of the chair and pulled her into his arms, which made her start to cry once again. "It'll be okay Georgie…" He whispered to his crying friend, fighting back his own tears that were also threating to fall._

 _Georgiana pulled away from her friend, "Oh Remus! How is any of this going to end up okay!?" She asked hysterically. "Two of our best friends our dead… How are we…" The small woman started to break into tears once again. And Remus felt guilt start to bubble inside him, knowing what he had to tell the already broken woman._

 _"Georgiana… Peter… Peter he's dead as well." Remus said as he finally let the tears fall down his face. He watched as Georgiana covered her mouth with her hand and start to shake her head, refusing to believe a word he was saying. Remus took another deep breath and continued, "Sirius betrayed Lily and James… He told Voldemort where they were hiding. Peter he tried to stop him, but Sirius killed him."_

 _Georgiana stood there staring that Remus like he had grown a third head. "Remus! How could you say that!? Haven't we been through enough?" She finally exclaimed angrily at her friend. Remus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and paced back and forth trying to figure out a way to get his friend to understand what was happening, while listening to Georgiana continue to yell at him for telling her such horrible lies about their friends._

 _Remus finally had enough and stormed over to Georgiana, put both of his hands on both of her stories, making her look directly at him, "Georgiana. I wish that this was all just a big lie! At this very moment I'm praying that this is just a horrible nightmare. BUT IT ISN'T! I'm sorry Gigi... But what I told you is true. Sirius betrayed all of us, sold Lily and James to the Dark Lord, and then killed Peter when he tried to warn them... He's on his way to Azkaban as we speak..."_

 _She couldn't move. She could't breath. All she could do was stand there clutching her godson close to her and praying that she would wake up soon. But it never happened, she was awake, and her world had just turned upside down. "Remus. What do we do?" She finally said after serval minutes. "Harry... Harry. He doesn't..."_

 _Remus cut her off quickly knowing where she was going, "Harry is going to be fine. We will raise him together, and when the time comes... We will tell him the story of Lily and James Potter." He said with a sad smile as he pulled her into a hug and running his hand through the baby boy's dark thin hair._

 _Georgiana nodded, tears still rolling down her face, "What about Sirius Remus? Do you really believe that he would do this? Betray his best friend?!" She asked her last remaining school friend. Remus sighed and nodded stating that all the evidence pointed to him and that he was the only one that knew where Lily and James were hiding. But Gigi just shook her head and began to tell him what happened before he came, and how heartbroken Sirius was, "He didn't act like a man that just betrayed and killed his best friend. He acted like a man who just lost his best friend..."_

 _"Georgiana, it was Sirius. He even admitted it!" Remus argued cutting her off. He then began to pace again but this time in frustration, "Please Gigi, we've already lost four people, I don't want to lose you as well. We have more important things to worry about, we don't have time to argue over a traitor!"_

 _Georgiana sighed nodding and looked down once again at the baby in her arms, "I'm going to take him to my flat, I have a crib already there for when I would babysit. Will you take care of everything here?" Georgiana asked quietly. Remus nodded and gave her one last hug saying that he would come to her flat after everything was done. Georgiana then appeated to her flat._

 _Once she was in her flat she walked to her guest room with Harry and placed him in the small crib, she ran her fingers gently through his hair and then stepped back and walked out of the room. She made her way into her living room and collapsed on the couch, closing her eyes and once again tried to take a moment to process everything that had happened that night. But before she even had a chance to start thinking there was a knock at the door._

 _She almost didn't answer it, all she wanted to do was lie there and let herself cry once again, but that was when there was a second knock and this one was louder than the first so she sighed and forced herself to get up and answer the door. To her surprise on the other side of the door stood Professor Dumbledore and Rubius Hagrid. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head slightly, thinking that she might have fallen asleep on her couch, but they were still standing there. "Professor Dumbledore. Hagrid. What a surprise, please come in." She said plainly and with out emotion because she was too emotionally drained to talk any other way._

 _The two wizards walked into her small flat and into the living room, and the stood there in silence for what felt like years until the old headmaster spoke up, "We are sorry for you're loss Ms. Grimes." Gigi nodded and thanked him quietly, and instantly Hagrid moved over to her and pulled her into a giant hug, telling her how sorry he was and that if she needed anything to let him know immediately. She nodded once again and pulled away from the gentle half giant._

 _"As much as I appreciate your visit Professor, Hagrid. I can't help but feel like you are here for something completely different." She stated bluntly, wanting to get to the reason for their visit. The two guests looked at each other and then back at the grieving girl._

 _Dumbledore then stepped forward and spoke up, "The Order and I have decided that it would be best for Harry if he didn't grow up in the magical world. So we are here to take him to his Aunt and Uncle." Georgiana looked at the old headmaster as though he were insane (which the jury was still out about), and then she quickly ran over to the door of the guest room standing in front of it protectively._

 _"ARE YOU MAD!" She exclaimed angrily, "THEY WON'T CARE FOR HIM! THEY WILL TREAT HIM LIKE DIRT! THE SAME WAY THEY TREATED LILY!" She then looked between the two men standing in front of her, "Please... Don't take him away. He is all I have now. He's my godson! I have a right! He is supposed to go to me if anything happened to his parents! So now I'm in charge of him!" She stated trying to sound firm and unmoving but knew she just sounded tried and emotionally drained._

 _Dumbledore sighed and moved over to the blonde girl, "I am truly sorry Ms. Grimes, but this is for the best." And then there was a loud pop and then a second pop coming from inside the guest room, she quickly turned and threw the door open but before she could grab Harry Dumbledore already apparated back over beside Hagrid. "Please try to understand, he will be followed all of his life, and if he stays in the magical world he will be hunted by Deatheaters, wanting revenge for their master." He said slowly to Georgiana trying to get her to understand, "This is what has to be done. It has to be done so he can have his best chance."_

 _At his words Georgiana started to break down into tears once more, he was right. She had to give him his best chance. After a couple of moments Gigi nodded reluctantly, walking over to Harry, kissing his forehead, "I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living my baby you'll be." She said quietly to the small baby and then backed away. "Leave." She stated firmly. "Leave before I change my mind." After she said those words she heard a loud pop and she was once again alone._

 _She couldn't stay here. She knew that. If she stayed she would go after Harry at one point or another. She had to leave, not just leave town, but leave the country! At that Georgiana moved quickly and with a wave of her wand she packed all of her belongings. She then wrote a note for Remus, telling him what happened and said that she would contact him when she got settled in her new home. And with that she left her old life behind._

* * *

 _ **~~ 12 Years Later ~~**_

It had been twelve years since that day, after that Georgiana moved to the small quiet town of Midland, Texas. It was a quiet town, and that was what she needed. So it was here she began her new life. And for her that was a life without magic, or any connection to the magic world. She of course written Remus, telling him that she was okay and safe but that she needed time and space. Remus of course tried several times to contact her, to find out where she was but she refused to let him or anyone else knew where she was.

She went to a muggle college, and got her degree in education and became a high school English teacher for students in their senior year. She enjoyed it, but of course do to her size and sound of her voice (Which is a whole different story for a different time) she had a difficult time getting student to take her seriously at the beginning of the year, but after the first few weeks the students knew that she meant business.

It was the last day of school and all the students in her last class had finished their exams so now they were all just sitting around talking about what they were doing during the summer the usual end of the year stuff, and she had the stereotypical group of popular students standing around her desk trying to get her to add them on some kind of social media or to get her phone number (A.N. You all know that kind of people I am talking about and if you say you don't you are dirty liars!).

"Hey Ms. G, I want all of us to go to lunch sometime this summer!" Her student Peter said to her with a smirk.

Georgiana rolled her eyes, "Yeah Peter, and people in hell want slurppies." She answered with a laugh.

Before Peter could reply the bell rung and they all said their good byes to their English teacher and walked out of the classroom. Once they were all gone Gigi leaned back in her desk and sighed. She then started to pick the papers off her desk when all the sudden all the papers flew off her desk, into the air and then landed back on her desk in a nice neat pile. Her eyes went wide and she quickly looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore standing in her classroom with a smile on his face, "Well if has truly been a long time Ms. Grimes." He said.

Gigi gave him a small smile and nodded, "Indeed it has Professor. So what can I do for you?" He was up to something and she knew it, she saw that twinkle in his eye, the twinkle he only got when he was up to something.

Dumbledore chuckled and with a wave of his wand made a chair magically appear. He sat down and motioned for me to do the same. "I shall get right to it then. It's time you came back to Hogwarts Georgiana."

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! And don't forget to hit that Favorite/Follow button and show me some love!**

 **Well that all for now! So until next time stay safe and magical! :)**


	2. Getting back to the magic

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES GEORGIANA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight fan fiction,** **well I'm still going to continue that story but I also decided to start a new one! A Harry Potter one! And this is the untold story of Harry Potter's Godmother Georgiana Grimes. She was best friends with Lily Evans/Potter and the Marauders. She is the same age as them but one day during her 7th year she was helping James and Sirius with a prank that involved polyjuice potion, and of course with Sirius and James the potion and she ended up stuck looking 17 years old and a fairly high pitched voice for the rest of her life!**

 **Anyways that was just a little bio of her, you will learn more about her as the story continues! And it will be a romance but it will take a while! But I promise it will happen!**

 **So please enjoy this first story and please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think! And also don't forget to hit that Follow/Favorite button!**

* * *

 _"It's time you came back to Hogwarts Georgiana."_

Georgiana sat there staring at her old headmaster as though he was speaking a completely different language, and after a few moments she started to laugh, "Now why would I have to go back to Hogwarts Professor?! I already graduated!"

Dumbledore just chuckled and shook his head, "I am quite aware of your graduation, but that is not the reason I'm wanting you to return." She looked confused at Dumbledore trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her. It took her a few moments and then a light bulb flashed on in her head and her eyes went wide.

"Oh no!" I said shaking her head quickly and stood up, "I'm not going to teach there Dumbledore!" She then started to busy herself tidying up her classroom, "That is just a ticking time bomb of trouble waiting to explode!" She exclaimed with a laugh as she started to erase the stuff her students wrote and drew on her dry erase board.

Dumbledore laughed and nodded, "Well that is a risk I am willing to take. For in my mind the benefits far outweigh the risks." She laughed with him for a moments and then sighed knowing that he was not going to give up.

"What are you wanting me to do there? I haven't used magic in over 11 years!" She said with a slight smile, "I hardly say that I'm the one you want teaching Charms or Potions."

"Well I was considering something a little less magically and a bit more practical." Dumbledore replied and then waited for her to put the pieces together.

After a few moments she realized what he was suggesting and she started to chuckle slightly, "Muggle Studies? You want me to be the Muggle Studies Professor?" Dumbledore nodded and stood up, he then started to explain that she would be the best candidate because of the fact she has lived in the muggle world for over ten years and hasn't used magic once.

Gigi nodded understanding what he was saying, but she still had her doubts, "You do remember that my best friends were the Marauders, and that I offend joined them in their trouble making?" She stated with a small laugh and a smirk.

Dumbledore laughed heartily and nodded, "Oh yes. How could I ever forget that, I mainly remember the day you were brought into my office after a polyjuice potion gone wrong, which led to your current youthful appearance and higher than normal voice."

Georgiana groaned, "I should have never gone along with James and Sirius' stupid plan!" Yes she remembered that day very clearly, and it played in her head like an old movie every time someone commented on her voice or appearance.

 ** _~~Year 1978~~_**

 _Georgiana sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with Remus Lupin, it a nice Saturday Afternoon and the two of them were sitting together talking about the latest books they had read._

 _"I wonder what it felt like for the Elves of Middle Earth when they decided it was time to sail away to the undying lands." Remus said from his spot on the couch._

 _Georgiana sighed, "I bet it was just that feeling of knowing. You know how some Healers and Doctors say that when someone is about to die there is just a feeling in the air." She replied from her spot on the other side of the couch, with her legs propped up on Remus' lap._

 _"Gigi! Moony!" A familiar voice rang throughout the Common Room, and the two friends turned and saw James and Sirius running over to them. "We need your help!" James said to them as they made it over to the two on the couch._

 _Georgiana and Remus gave each other a cautious look and then turned back to the dynamic duo. "Well I helped you both last time so don't ask me, it's Gigi's turn." Remus stated out right before turning back to the book in his hands._

 _Georgiana gave Remus a glare, "Bloody hell Moony way to throw me under the Night Bus!" Remus smirked at Gigi and shrugged. She gave him another glare before turning back to her other two friends, "What's going on?" And instead of answering her question they James and Sirius yanked her up and dragged her towards the second floor bathroom._

 _Once they got there Sirius pointed at the cauldron that sat in the second stall and she walked over, "What exactly am I looking at boys?" She asked taking a few more steps towards the bubbling liquid._

 _Sirius chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's supposed to be Polyjuice… But as you can see it's not really looking the part."_

 _James nodded in agreement, "Yeah it's just not really looking like it does in the book."_

 _Georgiana rolled her eyes, "Well that's no surprise there. Did you remember to stir it counterclockwise on the second day instead of clockwise?" The two nodded, "Did you remember to crush the beetles instead of slice them?" She then asked and the two boys nodded once again. The blonde girl nodded and then took a few more steps towards the potion to get a better look. "Well you obviously…" She was cut off by a loud bang from the potion in the pot exploding sending the liquid all over Georgiana and sending all three of them flying backwards._

 _After the bang everything went black for the small blonde girl, and when she awoke she was no longer in the second floor bathroom but instead in the Hospital Wing._

 _"You bloody idiots!" She heard her best friend Lily Evan scream, "Do you have any idea what you could have done to her! That could have killed her!" Georgiana smirked slightly as the ginger girl continued to scold the two pranksters, "You know what! I might just kill you!"_

 _At that Georgiana started to laugh out loud, but at the sound of her voice she quickly stopped and covered her mouth with her hand. What was wrong with her voice!? She sounded like a mouse! She then glared at James and Sirius who were both laughing at the sound of her voice, "Oh you better pray that Lily kills you before I do!" The newly high pitched voice Georgiana exclaimed at the laughing pair. But instead of instilling fear in them like it should have they just continued to laugh even harder._

 _Lily quickly rushed to her friend's side, "Are you okay Gigi!?" She asked worry written all over her face which made Georgiana smile and nod._

 _"Yeah I'm okay. Except for the fact that I sound like a bloody mouse!" She said in a raised voice and once again sending a glare towards James and Sirius. Lily glared as well and then said that she was going to go get Madam Pomfrey. Leaving James and Sirius now looking slightly scared at the possible prospect of getting into major trouble. This made Gigi smirk, "You had better pray that my voice goes back to normal!"_

 _Sirius smirked at the girl, "You have to admit this is pretty funny Annie!" He said with a chuckled, but this made Georgiana glare at him harder._

 _"It's not so funny when you're the one sounding like you just swallowed a tank of helium!" She exclaimed, and she then heard even more laughter and they all turned and saw Peter and Remus standing in the doorway, obviously just walking in and hearing her voice. Georgiana threw her hands up in the air, "Bloody hell! I'm going to jinx all of you gits when I get out here!"_

 _Remus and Peter walked over to the group still laughing, "Merlin Gigi what happened?!" Peter asked through his laughter. And that sent Gigi into the whole story of what happened while still sending glares in James and Sirius' direction._

 _After she finished the story she noticed the smirk on Remus' face and shot him a glare as well, "Oh Remus you are in just as much trouble as those two! So I'd wipe that little smirk off your face ASAP!"_

 _Remus raised his arms into the air, a shocked look on his face, and he opened his mouth to speak but before he could the door opened and Dumbledore walked in, followed by Professor Mcgonagall and Madam Pomfrey. "Well Ms. Grimes I heard you have quite the problem on your hands. In fact I heard it down the hall." Dumbledore said with a soft laugh as he made it over to her bed._

 _Georgiana rolled her eyes, "Very funny Headmaster, your humor makes the whole situation so much better." At this the Headmaster laughed once more and then turned to James and Sirius._

 _"Am I correct to assume that you two were the cause of this little incident?" Dumbledore asked/stated to the two boys who were at that moment trying to hold back their laughter, and the two shook their heads._

 _"Headmaster I'm shocked that you would just accuse my dear friend and me of such a crime, which left our dearest and most beautiful friend Georgiana in such a state!" James exclaimed in mock surprise and hurt._

 _Sirius nodded dramatically, "I agree! The mere thought of…"_

 _"Yes. They did. Bloody idiots don't know how to make a proper potion! Merlin! Why I hang around you lot is a mystery!" Georgiana exclaimed cutting Sirius before he could go into one of his long overly dramatic speeches him and James did to get out of trouble. She was NOT in the mood for that! She wanted justice! And more importantly she wanted her normal voice back!_

 _Professor Mcgonagall glared at James and Sirius, "20 Points from Gryffindor." She stated, and the two boys started to groan, "Each." She added, challenging them to start complaining again. The two shut up instantly. The transfiguration professor then turned to Georgiana, "Ms. Grimes, we are going to go get Professor Slughorn and he and Madam Pomfrey are going to try and work on a solution to fix you little voice issue." She stated with a small smirk._

 _Georgiana groaned and leaned back in her bed, "Not you too Professor!" And at that everyone in the room chuckled slightly, well except for Georgiana and Lily, who was now back at her side. But still Georgiana could have sworn she saw Lily crack a small smile when her boyfriend winked at her._

 _It was about a month later, when Georgiana was called into the Headmaster's office, when she arrived she saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, and Mcgonagall and Slughorn standing beside the desk. Oh great. She knew at that moment this was not good news._

 _Dumbledore motioned for the young girl to sit which she did and then he started to speak, "I am afraid Ms. Grimes that the effects of Mr. Potter and Mr. Black's potion gone wrong are permanent." At that Georgiana groaned and leaned back in her chair._

 _"Bloody typical! I swear when I see them again…" She said mostly to herself but of course the Professors all heard._

 _Professor Mcgonagall then stepped in, "The proper punishments will be set my dear; this incident will not go unpunished!" She said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder giving her a small smile._

 _"Yes indeed!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed, "The punishment shall begin immediately, and also I will continue my studies and work. Maybe in a few years we can get your voice and body back to normal!"_

 _At his words Georgiana gave him an odd look, "What about my body Professor?"_

 _Dumbledore sighed and stood up, walking over to his bookshelf pretending to look for something, "I'm afraid my dear that since it was a polyjuice potion the boys brewed incorrectly, and the nature of the polyjuice potion is to change your appearance as you very well know, that you will unfortunately stay this way for quite some time."_

 _Georgiana stayed quiet for a couple moments, processing what she was just told. She was going to be stuck as a high pitched seventeen year old for the rest of her life! Her face then changed into a glare and she jumped out of her chair, "OH THOSE TWO ARE BLOODY DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM!" And with that she stormed out of the Headmaster's office and went to go find James and Sirius._

 _"I believe that went quite well." Dumbledore said with a chuckle._

 ** _~~Present Time~~_**

Georgiana started to laugh as the memory played in her head, "I jinxed those gits into next year after that." She shook her head and leaned up against a nearby desk, "But a fat lot of good that did me! I'm still stuck looking like a seventeen year old and sounding like a five year old!"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes it does seem like the effects of the potion are lasting." He said with a smirk and then decided to get back to the reason for his visit, "It took me quite a while to track you down Ms. Grimes. And you should assume that I will not be taking no for an answer." The old headmaster stated seriously.

Georgiana groaned quietly knowing that he was right, "Professor, I cannot just leave! I've built myself a life here. I cannot just pack my things and leave!" She couldn't do that. Not again.

Dumbledore nodded, "Which is why I have come to you now. It is the end of your school year, which gives you plenty of time to tie up loose ends and come to Hogwarts at the beginning of this year." He had that winning smirk on his face and it made Georgiana want to scream and pull her hair out. That look was the he is going to get his way look, and it drove her crazy!

Gigi looked around the room and sighed, "Fine. But if I'm going to do this then it's going to be my way. So I have a few terms." Dumbledore smiled and nodded before motioning for her to continue. "Well for one I will not be wearing robes! I haven't worn any since my 7th year and I don't plan on starting again. Also I'm teaching the class the way I want, I always thought that Muggle Studies should be more about blending in with the Muggle World, and not just about learning about how to use a TV. But that will be a part of it as well." She listed a few more trivial things, mostly about her classroom and office and then she got to the final and most important item on her list, "Finally, I want my godson. Well I want him to at least know who I am. And if he wants to leave the Dursley's and live with me then he can."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, processing her final condition, and carefully coming up with an answer, "He may know who you are, but he cannot live with you until the ministry and I have deemed it safe."

Georgiana threw her arms into the air, "Voldemort is gone Dumbledore! He and his followers are no longer a threat! And what does the bloody Ministry of Magic have to do with the well-begin of my godson! Who should have come to live with me in the first place!"

Dumbledore sighed and stood up, "Georgiana, the Dark Lord's followers are still very much a threat." He paused a moment before continuing, "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban." Georgiana's eyes went wide, she didn't know whether or not to believe his words, but the look on his face told her that it was no lie.

"How is that possible?" She asked, mostly to herself, "Is Harry safe!?" She then exclaimed and rushed over to Dumbledore, "Are there people guarding him? Does he even know that he is in danger!?" The questions continued to shot out of her mouth at a lightning speed, until Dumbledore held up a hand which put an end to his questions.

"Yes Harry is safe, he is still with the Dursley's. He does not know about Black, and how he is related to him, he doesn't even know that Black will be coming after him." Dumbledore stated in a clam voice which made Georgiana want to punch him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing just standing here!? He has a right to know!" She exclaimed and she moved quickly around her now old classroom, packing up her things as fast as she could, "He needs to be protected! More importantly he needs to be told the truth!"

Dumbledore watched and listened as the young looking woman rushed around her classroom like a chicken with its head cut off and shouting at him with anger and annoyance; and after a few more minutes Dumbledore pulled out his wand and with a quick little wave the classroom was packed up and cleaned. This made Georgiana freeze and turn to the bearded man, "My dear, you must take a moment to calm down. Harry is under the protection of the Ministry, Sirius Black cannot get to him."

Georgiana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you know what else the bloody ministry has said? That Lily and James Potter were safe, that Azkaban was an unescapable prison, and that my godson wasn't safe to grow up living with me. So excuse me for not believing one bloody word those pompous big wigs say!"

Dumbledore sighed, slowly remembering how stubborn and persistent Georgiana Grimes truly was. "Ms. Grimes, if you will not take the Ministry's word, then take mine. Your godson is safe, you have my word."

At that the blonde woman chuckled sadly before picking up her bag and walking towards the classroom door, "Funny. The last time you gave me your word that two of the people I love were safe, they died a couple months later." She looked at the old man, giving him a small smile, "I'll take the job. I'll see you in a few months Headmaster." And with that Georgiana left the room leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts.

* * *

Dumbledore didn't stay long in the Muggle classroom, he quickly apparated to the port key he set up and traveled back to Hogwarts, where Professor Mcgonagall was waiting for him in his office.

When he arrived in his office Mcgonagall quickly started to ask questions about his visit with her ex-student. He stayed quiet until he was seated behind his desk and he then told the Professor everything that had happened. There was a slight pause when he got to the last part, but then he continued and said that Ms. Grimes agreed to join the staff at Hogwarts.

Professor Mcgonagall nodded and sat down in a chair on the other side of Dumbledore's desk, "How do you think Potter will react to this? To find out that he was sent to a home of those horrible muggles, when he could have been living with his godmother, I do not believe that he will act very pleased and rational."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "I do believe you are right, but it is time that he knew the truth, at least about his godmother." He then sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I'd say we have our work cut out for us this year Minerva." The old headmaster said with a chuckle.

* * *

It had been two weeks since her visit from Dumbledore, and after she left the school Georgiana quickly rushed to her average sized two bedroom apartment to start packing and getting ready to move. She was not wasting one more moment when she knew full well that her godson could be in danger.

She had to end her lease which costed her a pretty penny, she was going to try and find a flat back in England but decided that it would just be cheaper in the long run to just stay at the Leaky Cauldron until the school year started and then worry about finding a flat next summer; she then had to put in her notice in at work which ended up being messier than she imagined, and on top of that she had to attend this year's graduation ceremony. So it was safe to say that she was kept busy during those two weeks.

At the end of the two weeks she found herself in her bedroom closet and rummaging through all of the random junk in it looking for the one thing she was going to be needing the most. Finally she found what she was looking for, it was a thin long rectangular box. She stared at it for a few moments almost scared to open it, but she took a deep breath and slowly opened the box, inside was a dark brown wooden stick, her wand. The way it was carved, with such detail and precision, it had the design of a peacock feather, and fanned out slightly at the end where you would grip it. She gently ran her fingers over it as a small smile graced her face, it had been almost 12 years since she had even laid eyes on this, it was almost sad.

Georgiana then slowly lifted the stick out of her box, and gave it a small wave and suddenly all the clutter in her closet was magically put away neatly. She smiled and gave it yet again another wave and started to puck everything in her room, and then moved onto the rest of her apartment until everything was pack. She looked around the now empty apartment, and getting the sudden feeling of déjà vu.

She waved her wand once again and suddenly all of her things vanished, she had already contacted Tom the innkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron, so he knew to expect her things and had a room ready for her. She gave the apartment one last look before apparating out, she reappeared at the USA Magical Ministry in New York City. It had actually been the first time she had ever visited the place, since she basically banned magic from her life after she left Godric Hollow that night so long ago. She looked around for a while until she found what she was looking for, the floo network.

She walked over to one of the platforms, grabbing a handful of the ash like powder, and then raised her arm above her head and saying, "The Leaky Cauldron!" And threw the ashes down at her feet. Green flames surrounded her as she went through the winding network until finally she landed in the fire place of the old tavern.

Georgiana stepped out and started to brush the soot and dust from her clothes, she looked around and smiled as she saw the old innkeeper Tom approach her with a big grin on his face, "Ms. Georgiana Grimes! It has been far too long! And look at you! You look exactly the same!" He exclaimed with a playful wink and she laughed.

"And what about you! You look like you've age 100 years!" Georgiana said with a joking laugh. He laughed and pulled her into a quick friendly hug and then showed her to the room she was going to be staying in.

After showing Gigi to her room Tom left her alone to unpack and get settled. She didn't unpack everything knowing that soon enough she would just have to repack everything to go to Hogwarts, where she was now teaching at. Wow, she thought to herself. She never imagined that one day she was going to be a teacher at that school! If anything she imagined the only reason she would have for going up there was to get her child out of trouble or going to his/her graduation ceremony.

She sighed as she finished unpacking, she sat down on the bed wondering what she would do now, before she knew exactly what she would be doing. She would go and find Lily or one of the Marauders and spend time with them, walking around Diagon Alley, buying junk she didn't need, or eating food that was definitely not a part of her diet. The memories of those days started to run through her head until she found herself clutching her pillow and crying to herself. She hadn't let herself cry in over 11 years, and just being around everything once again just brought her to tears. She missed Lily. Lily always knew how to put a smile on her face, she missed James, Peter, Remus, and the young not crazy Sirius, they were always good for laugh. Now it was just her. She was completely alone and she hated it.

She then shook her head quickly making the memories leave her mind, and then she wiped the tears from her eyes. Come on Gigi! Pull yourself together! She told herself, and she got up and out of her bed and decided to go look around Diagon Alley.

She had barely made it down the street when suddenly she heard a loud deep voice call her name, "Georgiana Grimes!" She turned and saw Rubius Hagrid quickly making his way through the crowd and over to where she was now standing. The half giant had on a smile on across his face so big that you would think that he had a clothes hanger in his mouth! "Yer are a sight for sore eyes my girl!" He exclaimed as he pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back with a smile across her face as well.

"It's so good to see you Hagrid! It has been so long!" She said as she pulled away from the tall man. He then sent her a playful glare and shook his head.

"Well that be because you never write or pay me a visit! Blimey Gigi you plum disappeared off the face of the world!" He said at first playfully but then became serious wanting to know where she had been. So she then invited Hagrid to have a drink with her back at the inn and she would tell him everything. He instantly agreed and together they walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

They both got their drinks and Hagrid gave her a look that told her to start talking so she did. "Well after that night you and Dumbledore took Harry I packed up my belongings and left the UK, I traveled for a while, went to France, Canada, and some other places, but then I found myself in the United States. I then settled down in Texas, I went to a muggle college, majored in education and minored in English. I then moved to a town in Texas called Midland and started teaching English, well basically Literature to students who were finishing their last year of school."

Hagrid nodded, listening to every word Gigi said as she continued to tell him about her life as a school teacher in America. Once she finished he sat there for a few moments and then chuckled, "You have been quite the busy witch." She laughed and told him that she hadn't used magic in over 11 years, and at those words Hagrid choked on his drink, "Blimey no magic for 11 years! Yer joking!" Georgiana shook her head and laughed as he stared at her in disbelief, "You really did cut yer self off from the world huh?"

Gigi nodded, "Yeah and I would probably have stayed if it hadn't been for Dumbledore finding me…" She sighed and took a drink from her glass before turning back to the gentle half giant, "What's Harry like?" She asked shyly.

Hagrid laughed and then started to tell the young woman about her godson, about all the adventures he had been on, and how he has saved the school on a regular basis, "He gets into his share of trouble though!" He said with a chuckle, "He's got his father to thank for that!" She laughed at his words and then he continued, "But he has some of his mum in him." She them smiled sadly at the mention of my best friend, "He's got her eyes that's for sure."

Georgiana ran her index finger slowly around the rim of her glass, "I cannot wait to meet him. Hagrid, not being able to have any contact with him for all this time. That has been the most painful part." She sighed and then took a big sip of her drink, "He probably won't know anything about me!" She exclaimed realizing that this might be a lot more complicated than she originally thought.

Hagrid laughed at the woman's going panic and then put it to rest as he told her about the photo album he gave Harry after his first year, and said that it had some picture with her in it. At that Georgiana took a breath of relief.

After that they continued talking for a few more hours and then Hagrid said that he need to get back to Hogwarts and so he gave the small girl one last hug saying that he would see her at the beginning of the school year, and then left Georgiana alone with her thoughts.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by quickly for Georgiana, she had been keeping herself busy by working on lesson plans, getting herself used to using magic once again, and also spending time exploring Diagon Alley and also the streets of London. She was then shocked one day when she looked at her calendar and realized that school started in a couple of weeks! After that realization she mostly kept to herself in her room working lesson and other things to get her ready for the upcoming school year.

It wasn't until a week later she heard a knock at her door, she looked up from her work and made her way over and opened the door and was surprised to see none other than the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge at her door.

"Minister, this is indeed a surprise." She said slowly and slightly confused as she looked at the man standing there. She noticed at that moment that he looked slightly nervous, which made her even more confused, why in the world was the Minister of Magic here to see her and most of all looking nervous!

"Good evening Ms. Grimes. Yes it is a surprise but I'm afraid it is not a good one." He said as he walked into her room. She closed the door once he was in and then crossed her arms over her chest, she suddenly had the feeling she knew exactly what this was about. Well actually more like WHO this was about.

"What the hell happened to my godson?" She stated out right. Fudge looked at her surprised, and she knew that her assumptions were correct, something had happened with Harry and she wanted to know what happened, NOW.

Fudge rubbed the back of his neck and started to explain the situation to her and once he was finished Georgiana was now pacing, "So you're telling me that not only did Harry accidentally blow up his aunt, he ran away and you bloody idiots cannot find him!" She exclaimed and glared at the Minister.

"Now Ms. Grimes this was a…" Fudge started to say but Georgiana quickly cut him off.

"No! Right now you are not allowed to speak! Right now you are not the Minister of Magic, you are the idiot that lost my godson! Who not only is MY godson, but who also has his crazy murdering godfather after him!" She exclaimed even louder. And she continued to yell at him until there was another knock at the door, she stormed over and threw the door open, "WHAT?!" She yelled angrily but then saw that it was Tom standing there and she immediately apologized. Tom chuckled and nodded understanding the girl's anger, he then turned to the Minister and said that Harry had been found and was now waiting for him in his study.

Georgiana's eyes widened and she breathed a sigh of relief, and then she whirled around and faced the Minister a hard glare back on her face, "You had better make this right! Or else Black won't be the only person you're worrying about!"

Fudge nodded and then told her to have a nice day, after that he quickly rushed out of her room, followed by Tom, and to his office where the boy who lived was nervously waiting for him. Gigi smiled proudly at herself, she had just scared the hell out of the Minister of Magic and it wasn't even her first day of school!

* * *

The next day Georgiana woke up early and went to Diagon Alley to grab a few supplies she was going to need. She was waiting in line at Flourish and Blotts when she heard someone say her name.

"Merlin's beard! Georgiana Grimes!" It was Arthur Weasley! Gigi smiled at the ginger man and walked over to him.

"Arthur Weasley! It has been so long! I haven't seen you since the last Order Meeting! How have you been!?" She asked with a smile

Arthur then started to tell her about what he and Molly had been doing since the last time she saw them, they had 7 children now! She could hardly believe it! "I also saw you went to Egypt! How was that?" She asked.

"Oh that trip was amazing! Hey my family and I are staying at the Leaky Cauldron, why don't you follow me back and I'll introduce you to the whole clan, then tell you about the trip." She automatically agreed, telling him she was also staying at the Inn.

So they both finished up at the bookstore and then headed down the street towards the Inn. Once they got there she knew instantly which ones were the Weasley's. There was a large table filled with gingers, yeah those were Weasleys!

"Molly look who I found!" Arthur called out to his wife, Molly turned and saw Georgiana and she looked like she could have fainted!

"Gigi Grimes! Where-have-you-been!" She called to her as she rushed across the room and yanked me into a tight hug and then after a few moments she pulled away, "Merlin Georgiana don't you ever disappear like that again!" She smiled at the woman and nodded and then promised to never disappear again.

After that she started to introduced me to all her children, Percy who went on a long speech about being head boy this year which made her snicker slightly, then Fred and George who of course had a laugh about her voice and size she didn't comment though, she just stayed silent and decided that the best revenge would be their faces when they realized she was one of their professors, and then she moved over to her youngest child Ginny who seemed to be very sweet and level headed. Then finally she moved to Ron who was staring Gigi with wide eyes, and before Molly could introduce her he spoke up, "You're that girl from Harry's book!"

* * *

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! It's a nice long one! And it has sort of a back story of Georgiana! She will meet Harry pretty soon, and insanity will ensue!**

 **Oh and if you are wanting to know how Georgiana's voice sounds go to Youtube and type in Vines M** **eghan Mccarthy, she is a small blonde girl, Georgiana doesn't look like her but sounds like her! So there's a little idea of how my character sounds.**

 **Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please show me a love and hit that Favorite/Follow button and also leave me a review/comment let me know what you think! :)**

 **That's all for now! So until next time stay safe and magical! :)**


	3. Welcome Professor Grimes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES GEORGIANA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight fan fiction,** **well I'm still going to continue that story but I also decided to start a new one! A Harry Potter one! And this is the untold story of Harry Potter's Godmother Georgiana Grimes. She was best friends with Lily Evans/Potter and the Marauders. She is the same age as them but one day during her 7th year she was helping James and Sirius with a prank that involved polyjuice potion, and of course with Sirius and James the potion and she ended up stuck looking 17 years old and a fairly high pitched voice for the rest of her life!**

 **Anyways that was just a little bio of her, you will learn more about her as the story continues! And it will be a romance but it will take a while! But I promise it will happen!**

 **So please enjoy this first story and please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think! And also don't forget to hit that Follow/Favorite button!**

* * *

 _"You're that girl from Harry's book!"_

Georgiana stared at the boy from a couple of moments before she finally spoke up, "Uhh I'm sorry?"

Ron nodded quickly, "My mate Harry! He has this old photo album and you're in it!" He exclaimed with excitement from the fact that he discovered something before anyone else.

Gigi smiled at Ron and sat down across from him, "I assume you're talking and Harry Potter?" And Ron nodded again with a smile. "Well you are right then, I was close with Harry's parents so if Harry has a photo album with pictures of his parents in it, then I'm more than likely in a few of them."

Ron's eyes went wide, "You knew Harry's mum and dad!?" Georgiana smiled and nodded, "Blimey! Harry is going to go mental when he meets you!" Georgiana laughed and agreed with him. After that she continued to sit with the Weasley family and listened to Arthur and Molly talk about their trip to Egypt and Ginny would jump into that conversation occasionally but for the most part stayed quiet. She also listened to Percy talk about being Headboy and also about somethings about Hogwarts, Fred and George with pop in with their own little jokes mocking Percy. She then realized that those two were definitely James and Sirius's counterparts! She then would listen to Ron who talked non-stop about his adventures with Harry, which was probably her favorite conversation.

After about an hour and a half of talking to the Weasley's a girl with bushy brown hair walked into the Leaky Cauldron, she called out Ron's name and ran over to him then gave him a hug. She immediately jumped into a conversation about her summer and then started asking questions about the Weasley's trip to Egypt. Georgiana smiled and figured that this was one of Harry's friends as well and decided to let the two catch up.

"Well I need to head back to my room and finish up a few things." She said and smiled at Arthur and Molly then started to head towards the stair when Molly stopped her and said that she would join her, claiming that she wanted to step away from the noisy group. That was an obvious lie but Georgiana stayed quiet and let Molly follow her upstairs and into her room.

Mrs. Weasley sat down on the arm chair and motioned for Gigi to have a seat on the couch across from her which she did. "So now tell me dear, where have you been?" At that Georgiana sighed and realized that she would be telling this story a lot now that she was back. So for what felt like the 100th time she launched into the story of what she had been doing for the past 12 years. Once she was finished Mrs. Weasley nodded and stayed quiet for a couple for moments and then finally spoke, "Arthur says that Harry has a right to know about Black. But I just feel that after everything he has already been through that he just needs to have one normal year."

Georgiana nodded, "Yes from what I've heard he has been busy…" The blonde girl sighed and leaned back in her seat, "But I don't think keeping this secret from him will help, and if we tried to keep it from him he would more than likely find out on his own." Gigi then turned to the worried Mrs. Weasley, "And if he is going to find out then he should hear it from someone who cares about him, and not from the gossip ring that goes on at Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose slightly, "I guess when you put it that way it makes more sense. But to tell the poor boy everything! He will have a right fit! And he can be quite reckless." Georgian listened to Mrs. Weasley and her concerns and then after she was finished she took a few minutes to think, then she stood up and walked over to the window and looked out.

"Well I agree with that as well, he doesn't need to know everything about Black. But he at least needs to know that Black is coming after him." Georgiana said and then turned back to Molly.

Molly nodded, "You should be the one to tell him." She stated firmly, but Georgiana quickly shook her head.

"Oh no Molly! He doesn't even know who I am! Right now all I am is some girl in a couple of family pictures of him." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice, "It should be either you or Arthur to tell him. He knows you better, and probably see you and your family as family more than he will me."

Molly gave the girl a sad smile and walked over to her, putting her arms around her, "Now my dear, you cannot blame yourself. I know for a fact that if was up to you, you would have raised that boy all by yourself if need be, telling him stories about his famous parents." Gigi smiled at the ginger woman's words and nodded.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Georgiana pulled away from Mrs. Weasley and went to answer it. At the other side of the door stood little Ginny Weasley, Georgiana smiled at the girl, "What can I do for you Ginny?"

"My dad wanted me to tell the both of you that Harry is here." Georgiana's eyes went wide and she turned to Mrs. Weasley who quickly rushed over to her daughter and asked where he was, "He's downstairs mum. He's sitting with Ron and Hermione." The young girl said then she turned and started to head back downstairs.

Georgiana stood there in shock for a couple of moments and then jumped when she felt Mrs. Weasley's hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright Georgiana?"

Georgiana sighed and ran a hand over her face, "I have no idea." Mrs. Weasley smiled once again at the girl asking her if she was coming down yet. "No. I think I need some time to myself before I see him. And besides I need to finish up some things for school." She replied to Molly who nodded and then left the room.

Georgiana walked over to the window and looked out, letting her mind wonder. This was what she wanted isn't it? She wanted to meet her godson, and she wanted to get to know him and tell him who she was. This was her chance, and yet here she was, hiding away in her room. Merlin if Lily could see her now… Lily would have jinxed her into next year. Georgiana sighed and decided to busy herself, so she went back to her school work.

* * *

She stayed in her room until around 6 o'clock pm when it was time for dinner. Georgiana packed up her school things while she raced herself for the possible confrontation with her godson. Once she was done she opened her door and made her way downstairs.

She had made it half way when suddenly a mob a dark hair accidently ran into her and she tripped down the staircase. It did hurt too badly but she sure as hell was pissed! Gigi felt someone reached out and touch her arm, but she brushed it away and stood up on her own. She quickly turned and saw a boy with dark hair and round glasses, and before she could even process what she was saying she exclaimed, "James Potter! How many bloody times have I told you to watch where you are going! Merlin Prongs, you would think that something besides what Lily was doing today would stick in your head!" After she had finished she finally got a good look at the boy, and her eyes widened. It wasn't James. It was actually Harry James Potter that now stood in front of her. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open in surprise.

Georgiana stood there frozen like Harry. Well that's one way to meet her godson. But in her defense he really did look like his father! After a few moments Gigi noticed that everyone was now watching them and she quickly cleared her throat, "Oh Harry Potter! I'm so sorry! It's just you look just like your father… And my mind was somewhere else. I'm sorry if I frightened you."

Harry stayed quiet though and then after a few more moments he quickly rushed upstairs leaving Georgiana alone as she watched his two friends quickly follow behind him. Gigi sighed and put her face in her hands and stood there for a few moments before pulling herself together and continued to walk down the stairs.

"Don't worry Ms. Grimes, I think Harry was just surprised." Gigi turned and saw Ginny speaking to her. "I heard Ronald telling him about you, but I don't think he believed him… Well at least until now." Georgiana smiled at the young girl.

"Thank you Ginny." She said as she took a seat beside her, "But please do me a favor." The young girl turned to her and nodded, "Don't call me Ms. Grimes. Please just call me Georgiana or even Gigi. Well at least for now." She said with a wink and Ginny gave her a confused look but before she could say anything George and Fred were sitting across from them looking right at Georgiana. She looked at the two boys and could tell they were dying to ask her something so she sighed, "Can I help you two with something?"

The two looked at each other and smirked, "Well we just wanted to know if…" Fred said first. Well at least she thought it was Fred.

"We could have a quick word with you alone." George said finishing his twin's sentence. Oh yeah these boy screamed trouble, she thought to herself as she nodded to the twins and stood up. The two boys led her over to an empty table far away from the others and motioned for her to sit down.

When she did she looked at the two as they sat down across from her, "So boys. What can I do for you?" She said leaning back in her seat looking at the two gingers with curiosity.

George was the first to speak up this time, "Well. We couldn't help but hear you yelling at the unfortunate Potter boy. Couldn't we Fred?" He said and turned to his twin who nodded.

"Well it was more like the whole Inn heard you. But as we were listening we heard you say something that caught our interest." Fred said smiling and Georgiana could see the excitement in his eyes.

George nodded and turned back to Gigi, "Yes we heard you call Harry, James and then also Prongs."

Gig nodded slightly confused, "Yeah that was James' nickname that he come up with. Him and his little group of friends thought they were so clever coming up with their own nicknames." She said with a laugh and shook her head at the memory of the first day she heard the boys call each other by their nicknames.

"Georgiana you get over here now and eat!" The three looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley giving her the 'you better do as I say' motherly look and Georgiana laughed and stood up.

The twins opened their mouths to speak and try and get more out of her but Gigi shook her head, "Another time boys, but for now I had better listen to your mother. She can be quite scary when she wants to be." The twins both laughed at that and quickly agreed with the small blonde girl and started to walk back over to the Weasley's table with her.

When she got there she saw that Molly had already made her a plate, "Molly you do realize that I'm an adult right? I can prepare my own plate." Molly just brushed her comment off and smiled at the girl, "Molly seriously! I know I look like and sound like one, but I'm not a child!" Georgiana said and laughed as Molly turned away from her, yeah there was no stopping the mother that was Molly Weasley.

"Ms. Grimes, may I ask a question?" Percy asked.

"Only if you promise that you will not call me Ms. Grimes! For now just call me Georgiana or even Gigi. I hated when my high school students called me Ms. Grimes, I told them that if I was going to be on a first name basis with them that they could be on a first name basis with me, well at least while we were in the class room." Georgiana replied with a laugh.

Percy did laugh though but he nodded and asked if it would be okay to ask his question now, and Georgiana sighed and nodded, "Well I wanted to know how your voice and appearance got to how they are now?"

Georgiana groaned and shook her head, "That is a long story, and not one I'm willing to share yet. But I will tell you my secrets one day." She said with a wink which made the stuck up Percy actually blush!

After that everyone continued to eat and talked amongst each other. That when Georgiana noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione had not returned from upstairs, which made Georgiana want to scream because that meant she had officially mess up her relationship with her godson. So once she had finished her meal she told the group that she was turning in early, and then headed upstairs and went straight to her room.

She changed into her PJ's and got into her bed, she picked up the book she was reading off of her nightstand and started to read. She stayed like that for about an hour when she slowly started to fall asleep, so she closed her book, set it back on her nightstand, turned off her light and then curled up in her bed and started to let herself fall asleep.

But before she go off into dreamland there was a knock on her door, she groaned quietly to herself as she got out of her warm bed and walked over to the door. This had better be important she thought to herself as she opened the door. When she did she saw Harry James Potter standing there staring at her nervously. "Harry!" She said in surprise and then opened her door all the way and motioned him to come in.

Harry walked in slowly and then moved to take a seat on the arm chair by the window, and she sat down across from him on the couch. It was quiet for a few moments and then he spoke up, "You knew my parent. Right?" He asked quietly.

Georgiana smiled fondly at her godson and nodded, "Yes I did. Your mother Lily was my best friend, and your father..." She said with a laugh thinking of James, "Well let's just say that your father was a bloody mess, but he was like a brother to me." Harry nodded at her. They sat quietly for a couple of moments and then Georgiana spoke up again, "You look just like James had pictured it."

Harry gave Georgiana a confused look and then asked her what she meant. Gigi laugh quietly and then spoke, "Well when your mother found out she was pregnant with you, your father acted like he had just won the lottery. It was the only thing he could talk about for weeks! I was about ready to straggle near the end." At that Harry gave Gigi a small smile, "Well anyways, besides coming up with names James also tried to imagine what you would look like. And course he wanted you to look 'handsome' like him, but have your mother's 'breath-taking' eyes."

Harry chuckled, "He wanted me to have this shaggy hair?" He asked with smirk and Georgiana laughed.

"Oh Merlin! You cannot imagine all the times he came to me before he would attempt to ask out your mother asking me to fix his untamable hair!" Gigi exclaimed in a fit of giggles, " _Merlin Annie! You've got to help me! Lily will never go to Hogsmeade with me when my hair looks like this!"_ Georgiana said trying to impersonate Harry's father. And at that the two of them started to laugh loudly.

"What was my mother like?" Harry asked once he finished laughing.

Georgiana gave the boy a sad smile and sighed, "Your mother… She was brilliant. One of the smartest witches I have ever met. She was also very kind, she would never think badly of anyone without good reason, but deep down she still cared about their well-being." Georgiana then chuckled, "She did hate your father at first! Oh boy, you cannot even begin to imagine the hours I had to spend listening to her complain about your father."

Harry gave her a confused look, "Why did she hate my father?" He asked curiously.

Georgiana laughed at that question, "Your father and his little group of friends were the biggest pranksters that had ever come through Hogwarts, they were arrogant, careless well unless it came to their tricks, they thought very highly of themselves." Georgiana then looked out the window and smiled fondly, "But at the same time they were loyal, kind to those who were bullied well unless it was the person they were pranking, and also very caring. Which your mother refused to see until the end of our sixth year."

Harry nodded and continued to listen as Gigi continued to answer most of his questions and told him different stories about his parents. It was mostly just fun and silly things that happened about pranks and James' attempts to ask out Lily. But then Harry asked the one question that Gig was not expecting. "Were you there the night they died?"

Georgiana's breath got caught in her throat and she could feel the need to cry slowly come over her, "I wasn't there when it happened. But I came right afterwards." She said sadly and then turned to the boy, "Not a day goes by that I don't think about that night…" Harry stared at the woman for a couple of moments and then asked her to tell him what happened but she shook her head, "I can't Harry. Not yet anyways, I will tell you one day though."

Harry nodded his face was mixed with disappointment and understanding. He then stood up, "Well I guess I better get to bed."

Georgiana looked up at the clock and saw that it was already one in the morning, she was shocked that they had been talking for so long. She quickly stood up and walked with him towards the door, "Goodnight Harry."

Harry turned back to her quickly before she closed the door, "Do you think maybe we could meet up sometime tomorrow and talk some more?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled sadly at her godson, "I'm sorry Harry but I'm heading out first thing in the morning, I have something I have to take care of. But I promise to see you again soon." She said and then pulled him in a quick hug.

Harry hugged her back and then after a few moments pulled away, "Well goodnight Ms. Grimes." Georgiana groaned once again and told him to not call her that, but instead call her Georgiana or Gigi. Harry chuckled and said goodnight once last time before walking away.

Georgiana closed her door and smiled to herself, she then went over to the window and looked up at the sky, "Lily. James. I promise that even though I wasn't there for him in the beginning, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." After she said that she turned off her light, climbed into bed and feel asleep.

* * *

That morning when Georgiana woke up, she immediately got busy getting ready, she left her blonde hair down and straight, she then put on a pair of white, yellow, black, and light blue Aztec printed Paisley pants, she then pull a lose white spaghetti strapped top over her head, then slipped on a pair of tan wedges on her feet. She then put on a long golden chained necklace that had a light blue stone at the end and had several thin golden chains hanging off of it, then she put on a golden bracelet on her wrist.

Once she had finished getting ready she waved her wand and instantly all her things started to pack themselves, and once everything was packed she gave her wand another wave and it all disappeared and went straight to her classroom at Hogwarts. Yes today was the day she was going to set up her class room and get everything ready for school. And it was safe to say that Gigi was ready! And to her surprise she was actually excited.

She then left her room and went downstairs, when she got there she saw all the Weasley's, Harry and the bushy headed girl sitting at the same table they were at last night. She walked over to them and said good morning. She sat down in a seat besides Molly and started to fill her plate when she felt a tap on her shoulder, Gigi turned and saw the bushy haired girl smiling at her, "Hello I haven't gotten a chance to introduce myself. I am Hermione Granger, I'm friends with Harry and Ronald."

The first thing she thought of when Hermione said this was that this girl acted just like Lily, which made her smile at Hermione, "Hello Hermione, it is very nice to meet you. I am Georgiana Grimes. But please just call me Georgiana or Gigi." Hermione smiled once again at Georgiana and nodded and then she went back to her spot beside Harry.

After Georgiana finished her breakfast, she stood up and told everyone that she had to get going, this of course brought on hugs from most of the table which she, Arthur, and Molly found very funny seeing as most of them would be seeing her when they went to Hogwarts the next day!

Anyways after the goodbyes Gigi went over to the floo network fireplace, grabbed a handful of the ashes and then held her hand over her head and then said clearly, "Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore's office." She then threw down the ashes and she was off.

Once she arrived she stepped out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office and was greeted by both Dumbledore and Mcgonagall. She smiled politely at both of them, "Professors, it's nice to see you again."

Mcgonagall stood there for a few moments and then smiled, "Oh to hell with it." She quickly moved to Georgiana and pulled her into a hug, "Ms. Grimes, it has been too long." She said and then pulled away, "And here you are still looking and sound just like the last time I saw you."

Georgiana laughed, "It is nice to see you Professor." Mcgonagall then gave the blonde girl a stern look and told her not to call her Professor unless they were in front of the students, Georgiana laughed and told her the same. "Well I would like to get started on my class room if that is alright with you both." She said with a smile and they nodded.

Dumbledore smiled and motioned for her to follow him, "Well I shall led you to your classroom then." She nodded and followed Dumbledore through Hogwarts until they were on the bottom floor, and he led her to a door and opened it.

Georgiana smiled widely when she stepped in, it was absolutely perfect! It the size of every other classroom at Hogwarts it had a two giant windows at the front that gave her a perfect view of the grassy area outside and in the distance you could also see the tops of the Quidditch pitch. She walked to the center of the classroom and did a small twirl, "It's perfect Dumbledore!" She exclaimed to the Headmaster who was also smiling at her.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes I felt as though you would like this classroom very much. I can see now that I was right." He said with a chuckle, "Well I know you have a lot to do so I shall leave you to it." And with that the old Headmaster left the blonde girl in her new classroom.

Once she was alone she smiled once again and waved her wand, opening up one of her cases and bringing out her portable magical music player and did another wave and music started to play. She then took off her shoes and started to unpack all of her things manually.

The first thing she did was work on the walls, for that she pulled out pieces of wood that were all different lengths and had all different patterns and prints on them, she then used her magic and covered the four walls with these planks.

She then went to work on the floor, for that she once again used her magic and turned the floor from a stone to a nice smooth wooding; she then pulled out white paint and a long paint roller, she painted the floors all white and with a wave of her wand the paint instantly dried.

For the front of her classroom she decided that instead of having a desk there that she was going to just have a white wooden podium, and on the front she painted in light blue letters 'Ms. Grimes'. And she put a tall white stool behind it. And for fun she decided to hang a basket chair from the ceiling and places an assortment of multi colored pillows inside of it. On the wall behind her 'teaching area' she hung up a large dry erase board, and on the right side she hung up one bulletin board and above it she hung up small wooden letters that spelled out, 'Welcome to Muggle Studies'. And then on the left side she hung up another bulletin board and covered it with a large black piece of paper, and the on the top she wrote out in white chalk and wrote in nice fun print, 'Oh Snap!'. That was going to be a part of her first lesson which you will learn about later.

Up next was the lighting, she took down all the candles that were hanging in the room and put them all in old glass mason jars, then she strung them across the ceiling in a zig-zagging pattern. She then moved onto the back of her classroom, she set up on large bookshelf that covered about half of the wall, she then filled the shelves with all different kinds on Muggle books, novels, movies etc. Above it she used giant wooden letters and spelled out, 'The Muggle Library'. And on the left side on the shelf she placed another bulletin board and with cardboard letter of different colors and prints she spelled out 'I borrowed…', and below it she hung up four clipboard, the first one was scarlet with gold strips, the next was blue with bronze strips, then came one that was green with silver strips, and finally was one that was yellow with black strips. Gigi's plan for this was that her student could borrow from her Muggle collection but they had to come over her and write down their name, what they borrow, and that date, and when they returned it they then wrote down the date it was returned.

She then moved over to the wall that had the two windows, for that she hung up plain black curtains but moved them to the side so that light was still shining through. She tied them to the side with light blue ribbons. And then in front of the windows she set up two little sitting areas for the students during down time, each are had a love seat, and two arm chairs and a small coffee table in between covered with magazines and newspapers from different parts of the muggle world.

The final part was the student desks, set up four long wooden tables, each of them painted with the colors of the different Hogwarts houses and each had a different random design (A.N. My imagination is running real low at this point so I'll let your imagination take over that part). Then she set up multi chairs of different colors and cushions with different patterns.

After that she was finally finished. She looked at the time and saw that it was almost dinner time! She had worked the entire day and didn't even realize it! She sighed and sat down in her basket chair and closed her eyes and let herself rest for a while.

* * *

She had been resting for a little while when she heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" She called but didn't get up from her seat. In walked Mcgonagall followed by Hagrid. "So what do you think? Pretty sweet right!?" She said excitedly and stood up.

Mcgonagall looked around, "Georgiana Grimes! This is not a living room, this is a classroom!"

Georgiana smiled and rolled her eyes at her old professor, "Oh come on Minnie! I always decorated my classrooms! It's like a rule at muggle schools! And I am teaching Muggle Studies soooo…" She said with a smirk.

At that Hagrid decided to cut into the conversation, "Well I think it look great Gigi! Yer really out did ya self this time!" The young blonde smile and thanked the half giant.

Mcgonagall sighed and shook her head as she took one last look around the room, "Well I guess. But I still do not approve."

"I didn't think you would Minnie!" Gigi said with a laugh.

After that Hagrid said that they had come to take her down to the Great Hall for dinner which she jumped at the sound of getting food, she hadn't realized earlier but she was starving! She the three professors left Georgiana's classroom and walked down the corridor to the Great Hall.

Dinner was wonderful as usual, this was one of the things she missed the most about Hogwarts the amazing food! She smiled to herself as she sat there with the people she used to call her Professors, but now she was calling them by their first names and laughing and joking with them. She then started to think that being a Professor here wouldn't be so bad.

"Ah Severus there you are." Dumbledore stated with a smile and Gigi went wide eyed, she looked up and there stood Severus Snape, looking the exact same as he did the last time she saw him. She suddenly lost her appetite and told her now co-workers that she was going to turn in for the night.

She then quickly left the Great Hall and went straight to her classroom and went to the door that led to her bedroom. She couldn't believe that he was working here! But before she could think about it anymore there was a knock at her door. She opened it and saw Snape standing there looking around her room.

She crossed her arms and glared at him, "What do you want Snape." She asked coldly.

Snape glared back at her, "Dumbledore did not say you were also going to be teaching here." He stated and Georgiana stared at him confused.

"What is this going to be your first year teaching here?" She asked uncrossing her arms.

Snape rolled eyes, "No you stupid woman. Your werewolf friend is going to be teaching here as well." He said with a slight smirk.

Georgiana moved quickly and the small girl grabbed Snape by his collar and shoved him up against the closest wall, "You listen here you greasy headed git! I may look harmless but I swear if you say one negative word about Remus Lupin and I hear you had better believe that I will make your life here a living hell!" After she said that she pulled back and gave Snape another hard glare, "Now get the bloody hell out of my classroom."

"We shall see about that Ms. Grimes." And with that Snape left her classroom.

After a few moments Georgiana couldn't help but smile, because even though she had basically just threatened on of her co-workers she had also found out that she was going to see Remus again! She giggled slightly before she went back into her bedroom.

* * *

The next day passed by quickly, and she spent most of it walking around the school and getting herself reacquainted with it, and also with some of the paintings and ghosts. Her favorite ghost of course was Sir Nicolas, who was the one who offered to walk around the castle with her.

After she finished exploring the grounds it was finally time for the welcoming feast! She quickly rushed to her room and got ready. She had decided on a light purple and white stripped dress that went a little bit above her knees, a pair of nude colored wedges, and then for fun she added in a brown bolder hat. She left her hair down and put it into nice neat curls, and then kept her make up simple.

Once she was finished getting ready she made her way to the Great Hall where all the teachers were already sitting waiting for the students. She walked in and saw Remus sitting at one of the far ends of the table, "Remus!" She called excitedly to him. The man looked up and saw Georgiana running towards him, he smiled surprised and ran towards her meeting her half way.

"Is this really you Little Gigi?" He asked as he pulled away, and smiled down at her. She looked just like she had the last time he saw her, minus the tears.

Georgiana smiled at her old friend, "Yes it is Moony!" She then jumped up and hugged him again, "It really has been too long! I'm so sorry for abandoning you!" She said apologizing to him. He just shook his head.

"You have no reason to be sorry Gigi, you did what you felt like you had to do and I completely understand." He said seriously, "Now let's go sit down before the students arrive shall we?" Georgiana nodded and followed her friend to the teacher's table.

About five minutes after they had sat down and began to talk the students entered the Great Hall. She looked around for Harry but couldn't find him anywhere.

Remus watched the girl and smiled fondly at her, "He is with Professor Dumbledore. The dementors searching for serious Black got on the train, and Harry had a bit of an episode and passed out."

Georgiana's eyes went wide, "Merlin's beard is he alright!?" She asked worriedly. Getting ready to stand up and go check on her godson but Remus put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. He then told her the entire story, she nodded once he had finished and breathed a sigh of relief.

After a while she saw Dumbledore walk in followed by Mcgonagall and the group of first years. Then she saw Harry and Hermione sneak in behind them, then taking a seat at the Gryffindor table.

The sorting hat did its thing, and then afterwards it was time for Dumbledore's announcements.

"Welcome all of you to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! This year we have three new additions to the staff. I am sorry to say that the old Care of Magical Creatures Professor has decided to retire, but luckily our very own Rubeus Hagrid has agreed to fill the position!" At that everyone clapped as Hagrid stood up awkwardly and waved then quickly sat back down. "I would also like to introduce Hogwarts new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R. J. Lupin." That was Remus' cue to sat up and wave as the students clapped. "And finally our last addition is our new Muggle Studies teacher, please everyone welcome Professor Georgiana Grimes!" At that Georgiana stood up and waved to the students. And she saw the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione looking at her with wide eyes.

Oh yes this was going to quite the interesting year.

* * *

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Harry finally got to meet Gigi! But he still doesn't know that she is his godmother. So how will this year play out for the Golden Trio and the rest of the school now that Professor Grimes is around? I guess you'll have to just wait and see! ;)**

 **Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please show me a love and hit that Favorite/Follow button and also leave me a review/comment let me know what you think! :)**

 **That's all for now! So until next time stay safe and magical! :)**


	4. First Day Fun!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES GEORGIANA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight fan fiction,** **well I'm still going to continue that story but I also decided to start a new one! A Harry Potter one! And this is the untold story of Harry Potter's Godmother Georgiana Grimes. She was best friends with Lily Evans/Potter and the Marauders. She is the same age as them but one day during her 7th year she was helping James and Sirius with a prank that involved polyjuice potion, and of course with Sirius and James the potion and she ended up stuck looking 17 years old and a fairly high pitched voice for the rest of her life!**

 **Anyways that was just a little bio of her, you will learn more about her as the story continues! And it will be a romance but it will take a while! But I promise it will happen!**

 **So please enjoy this first story and please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think! And also don't forget to hit that Follow/Favorite button!**

* * *

The next morning Georgiana woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning, she changed out of her PJ's into a pair of skin tight black yoga pants that went down to a little bit above her knees, then pulled on a black sports bra and a pair of black and white running shoes; she then pulled her hair up into a bun that rested on the top of her head. After she was ready she grabbed her empty water bottle and left her room and made her way down to the kitchens where she was greeted by the wonderful house elves. She asked for them to refill her bottle which they did swiftly, she thanked them and left the kitchen.

She then made her way out of the castle and out to the Quidditch pitch, she had decided that it would be the best place to go on her morning runs. So once she got there she started to run around the track. While she ran she let her mind go over her schedule, for her first class she would have 2nd years from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor; next she would have 4th years from Hufflepuff and Slytherin; after that was 7th years from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff; and her last class before lunch would be 5th years from Gryffindor and Slytherin. After lunch her first class would be 2rd years from Huffelpuff and Slytherin; then came 3rd years from Gryffindor and Slytherin; then her last class of the day would be 6th years from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Since this was the first day she wouldn't really have any papers to grade or any actual work related to do so she had no idea what she would do until dinner, but she was sure that she could find something to take up some time.

She had ran around the Quidditch pitch 5 times and it was now 7 o'clock so she decided to go ahead and head to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she arrived she saw that most of the students were already there and she saw that the Heads of the different houses passing out the students' schedules. "Good Morning Professor Mcgonagall!" She said with a smile to the Transfiguration teacher and also the Head of Gryffindor House.

"Professor Grimes what on this good earth are you wearing!?" Mcgonagall exclaimed at her and gestured at her workout outfit.

Georgiana sighed, "What? I went for my morning run! Don't worry I'm going to change before my first class starts!" She replied with a smile and made her way up to the teacher's table but was stopped when she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw that it was Hermione Granger waving her over to where she was sitting with Harry and Ron. She smiled at them and walked over, "Good morning students!"

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to be a teacher here!?" Ron asked while he shoved his food into his mouth.

Gigi smirked, "Well where would the fun be in that! I can't give away all of my party tricks at the very beginning!" She replied as she reached over and grabbed a piece of toast from her godson's plate and took a bite. "Oh Merlin! Breakfast is just as good as I remembered!"

"So you are going to be teaching Muggle Studies, what happened to Professor Burbage?" Hermione asked kindly.

Georgiana shrugged, "No idea actually. I was never told and I never asked." She replied as she took another bite of toast, "Dumbledore just strolled into my old classroom at the school I used to teach at and offered me the job."

The three of them nodded and then Harry spoke up, "So did you always want to be a teacher?" He asked curiously.

Gigi shook her head quickly and let out a short laugh, "Merlin's beard no! I actually wanted to be a lawyer. I love being right and telling people they are wrong. But after your dad screwed up his bloody potion…" Gigi groaned just thinking of that day and then shook her head, "But that is another story for another day. For right now I need to eat and get ready for class!" She said and stood up, "So I'll see you all in class!" And with that Georgiana made her way up to the teacher's table, one her way up there she noticed a lot of the students staring at her, probably not used to seeing a teacher not wearing the proper teacher robes.

"I see that you went for your morning run." Remus stated as Gigi sat down beside him. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I decided that the Quidditch pitch is the closest thing I'll have to a track field so I have claimed it as my running track." She said as she started to fill her plate, "You know you should join me sometimes! It really wakes you up, and it helps get your thoughts in order, all that hippie junk."

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "Don't you do all of the stuff you are calling hippie junk?" At this Georgiana rolled her eyes and gave Remus a playful shove.

"Anyways, so what do you have planned for your students today?" She asked as she started to eat the food on her plate.

Remus smiled and shook his head, "I'm not going to say. If I do then you will more than likely tell the whole school." He said with a wink and laughed.

Gigi raised a brow at him now extremely curious, "Oh come on! You have to tell me now!" She exclaimed. Remus just shook his head and said that basically his lips were sealed.

Georgiana rolled her eyes and went back to her food. Once she was finished she stood up and wished Remus good luck, and he wished her luck as well. She then made her way to her room to get ready.

She took a quick shower, when she was out she dried her hair and fixed it to where it had soft curls at the ends, she then put on her makeup, she put on light foundation and a soft bronzer, and then just put on black eyeliner and mascara. She then put on a dark purple dress that landed a couple inches above her knees and had long sleeves that she pushed up to her elbows, she then put on a grey and black Aztec printed scarf (AN Basically an infinity scarf). For her feet she decided on a pair of black boots that reached a little bit below her knees. Once she was finished getting ready she grabbed her large gym bag that she had put in the items she would be using for today's lesson in, and then walked down to her classroom.

* * *

When she was in her classroom she turned on her music player that she had set to play some of her favorite songs from the past few years. She then started to get everything ready, she gently set her gym bag on the ground beside her podium, she unzipped it and pulled out two colors folders, one contained handouts for the students that listed her class rules, expectations, and times that she would be free to help with homework, tutoring, etc. The other folder also had handouts for her students but this one was basically a schedule of due dates for assignments, dates of test and quizzes, and also the days she set up for extra credit activities.

She then went to her dry erase board and started to write instructions for the students in different colors:

 _Welcome to Muggle Studies! Here are a few things before we start!_

 _Sit anywhere you want. But when I'm talking you shut up!_

 _Yes I know my voice is funny and I look like I'm 12. I will give you a chance to laugh and all that jazz but know that when class starts the jokes stop! There are exceptions to that rule but I will go over that later._

 _So long story short, pick a seat, when I start talking shut up, and yes you will have time to laugh._

Once that was written on the board she went over to the classroom door and opened it so that students could enter when they arrived. Georgiana looked at the time and saw that the student would be arriving in just a little bit, so she sat down in her basket chair and waited.

She didn't wait too long though and soon she saw the students that were going to be her first class of day start to file in. She smiled at all of them as they looked at her, and to her surprise she saw Ms. Ginny Weasley walk in and instead of acting like the other students who were mostly quiet as they sat down, she instantly ran over to Georgiana and hugged her, "I was so excited when Dumbledore said that you would be teaching here!" She exclaimed as she pulled away and Gigi smiled at her.

"I'm excited too Ginny! After class you'll have to tell me how I did!" She replied to the ginger girl with a wink. Ginny nodded quickly and then moved over to sit beside a Ravenclaw girl that had long light blonde wavy hair and a dreamy expression on her face.

Once the bell rang signaling that it was time to start class Georgiana moved over to her podium and smiled at everyone, "Hola classe!" She exclaimed loudly in Spanish. Most of the students stared at her totally confused, except for one Ravenclaw student.

"Hola!" He exclaimed with a smile and she smiled broadly at him.

"There we go! Ten points to Ravenclaw!" She exclaimed and turned to the rest of the class. "For those of you that don't know Spanish I just said 'Hello class', and I will usually do that so just go along with it!" She smiled once again and then continued, "Welcome to Muggle Studies! I'm Professor Grimes, but please do not call me that! Well unless another Professor or someone one of higher authority is around. So when they are not please call me Georgiana, Gigi, or even Ms. G! Because I feel that since I will be on a first name basis with all of you that you all should be able to be on a first name basis with me."

Georgiana looked around at the class and saw some of them holding their hands over their mouths, or trying to hide their smiles some other way. She also heard muffled laughter and giggles, Gigi rolled my eyes and smiled, "Okay you have exactly two minutes to laugh and giggle about my mouse like voice then we get back to business! So… Ready, Set, GO!" She exclaimed.

At that the whole class started to laugh and giggle, some would ask her questions, or for her to say something silly. She answered most questions, minus the one about how her voice got like that, and she did amuse them by saying a few of the things they asked. But she also kept one eye on the clock and once two minutes passed she clapped her hands together and said that it was time to get back to work.

She first started by taking roll, and once she knew everyone was there she then grabbed a stack of the first handout, "Okay take one and then pass the stack to your neighbor." She said as she handed the stack to the first person to the right of each table. "This is my own personal set of class rules, and expectations." She said as she headed back up to the front, "My rules are for the most part the same as any other class so you can go over that on your own. The main thing I want to go over is the expectations. For one I expect you to show me and everyone else in the room respect, I mean come on people this is like common knowledge 101, you give respect to people, unless they don't deserve it, which is a whole different story. But right when you walk into this classroom you had better have left all that grade school drama outside!" She said seriously and looked at everyone and then continued, "Next kind of goes along with the first but it needs its own little category. I will NOT tolerate ANY kind of prejudice in this classroom, or even in this school! There are no Mudbloods, Half-breeds, Blood Traitors, or even Pure Bloods, there is only students with names, families, and lives just like everyone else in this bloody world! So if I hear ANYONE call another student by anything else but their name or nickname then your ass will end up with me in detention and with a dock in house points. NO QUESTIONS ASKED."

Silence fell over the classroom for a couple of moments and then she took that as her okay to continue, "Okay and the last major thing I want to go over is, guys this is Muggle Studies. Let me repeat Muggle Studies! This is probably one of the easiest classes you will take here at Hogwarts! And I'm a pretty laid back teacher. I don't give out much homework because I hate wasting time grading it, when I could be planning actual FUN stuff for us to do. So when I do give you all homework or some kind of assignment it's not going to be hard or tedious! So just do me and yourselves a favor and just do it!" I said exasperatedly which made the class chuckle slightly, "I'm serious! And if you fail my class then I'm seriously going to question your mental capabilities to do like anything!"

At those words the entire class started to laugh for a couple of moments and then Gigi silenced them by standing up and passing out the other handouts the same way she did the first. "Okay and now these are my class schedules." She said after she passed them out and headed back to her stool at the front of the class, "This is just for the first semester, and it's basically my class' own personal calendar. It says when major things like reports and homework will be assigned and also when they are going to be due. It also says the days that you will not be in class because I will not be in class. And most importantly I have come up with some fun little extra credit events, things like Muggle movie night, game days, etc. If you want you can attend these events and I will automatically give you 10 extra point on your lowest test grade, or homework grade." At that the students started to whisper to each other excited about the possibility of easy extra credit. After a few moments Gigi started to speak again and wrapped up the welcome to class thing.

"Okay so today I have a fun little activity planned out." Georgiana said and then grabbed her gym bag, "And since it is such a beautiful day we will be doing this outside!" She smiled at the class and motioned for them to follow her to the door, "You can leave all of you bags and things here. We will be back in here before you need to go to your next class. So if you would follow me to the courtyard!" And with that the class excitedly followed her outside, and when they reached the courtyard that was near the Greenhouse she motioned for all the students to grab a partner and have a seat on the grass. "Okay so today I'm going to teach you all about muggle photography! Most importantly the art of taking pictures with a Muggle camera!" Georgiana then set down her bag and pulled out one of the Polaroid cameras she had tucked away in her gym bag. First she focused on the difference between Muggle pictures and the pictures from the Magical World. Then she explained how to use the camera and showed how when you take the picture the photo would instantly come out, and it would take a few moments and then the picture would soon appear on the small Polaroid paper.

Finally she got to the assignment, "Now onto your job! In my bag I have several cameras that I have collected over the years. I want you and your partner to take one, and you will be taking four pictures. One of both of you together, one of something that makes both of you smile, one that relates to something one of you did during summer, and lastly one of either you or your partner making a silly face." Georgiana then told everyone to get a line with their partner in front of her and she would give them a camera and that once they got a camera they were free to go, but they only had 20 minutes then they had to go back inside and finish up.

Once all of the cameras were passed out and the students were all running around taking pictures Georgiana smiled and sat down in the grass. For her class it was going pretty good! No yelling, no sass, no problems!

"Gigi! Look at the picture Luna and I took of the Quidditch pitch!" Ginny Weasley exclaimed as she and Luna made their way over to where Georgiana was sitting. She took the picture and looked at it, for where they were, but you could see the tops of the goals and some of the tent tops. But the picture they took was very good, whoever took the picture positioned it to wear you clearly see the tops of the goals and tents popping out from the trees in front of it.

"That's a great picture you two! Who took it?" Gigi asked with a smile, and handed the picture back to the excited Ginny.

Ginny pointed to Luna who gave her teacher a spacey smile, "It was actually quite simple. Must easier than taking a magical photo." Gigi nodded and said that most Muggle inventions are made in hopes of making life easier for muggles. Luna nodded, "I wonder if my father could use this to finally get a picture of the Nargles that have been taking his buttons." She then said dreamily.

Georgiana gave her a confused look and before she could ask she noticed the time and that it had been well over 20 minutes. She stood up and called for the students to follow her back to the classroom, and once they were back in Georgiana's classroom she instructed the students to carefully place the cameras bag into her bag and to take the four pictures back with them to their desks.

Once everyone had settled down she started to explain the second part of the assignment, "Okay so now that you all have your pictures I want you and your partner to write your names on the back of each picture. I'm going to pass out pieces of construction paper, and what I want you and your partner to do is pick out your favorite picture out of the four you have taken, and give it a title, write the title on the piece of construction paper." She explained and then motioned over to her bulletin board that had the 'Oh Snap!' written on it. "Then you and your partner will pick a spot on the bulletin board and using a thumb tack you will stick both the picture and title on the board." She said and demonstrated how to properly use a thumb tack. "The rest of the pictures," She said moving on, "You can keep and do whatever with." She said as she moved to sit down on her stool, "You can give it to a friend, send it home to mom and dad. Whatever. But I swear if I find any of them in the trash or littered around the school there will be hell to pay! That film is bloody expensive!" With that she told the students to get started.

As the students worked Gigi turned on some music and started to talk to them all, learning about the students she would be teaching. They told her what they did over the summer, what they were excited about this year, and also they let her in on some of the gossip that was going around the school already. As they did that slowly one by one they all came up and posted their pictures on the bulletin board and soon enough they were all hung and there was still 15 minutes left in class, so the students decided that it was time to ask their new teacher some questions.

"Did you used to be a student here?" One Gryffindor asked.

Georgiana nodded, "Oh yes I was a student here, I was a Gryffindor and friends with the biggest trouble makers to ever enter Hogwarts!"

At that the entire class laughed and that's when Ginny called out, "You obviously haven't been around Fred and George long enough!" Gigi laughed and said that she had a feeling that those two were going to be a handful but she was confident in her skills to be able to handle them.

"Have you always been a teacher?" Luna Lovegood asked, and Georgiana nodded.

"Yes. After the Dark Lord was defeated I first traveled around the world, and then I found a home in the United States, in the good old state of Texas and in the tiny town of Midland. I quickly settled in there and went to a muggle college where I got my degree in teaching. I then got a job as an English well actually more like a literature teacher at one of the high school in Midland." She explained to the class and for the most part all of them listened except for the few that were ready to get out of class.

And soon enough after she answered Luna's question the bell rung and her first class was over! The students slowly and Gigi saw Ginny giving her a thumbs up as she left. So Georgiana took that as a great job!

* * *

The rest of the day went on just like the first class, the only thing that was different was that she got a couple of sneers and glares from some of the students who were in Slytherin, but Gigi didn't really care. They would follow her rules or else.

Finally it was her last class before lunch and for the most part everything was going pretty smoothly, the class was outside taking their pictures and Georgiana was once again relaxing on the grass when suddenly she felt something on her shoulder. First she thought that it was just a fly so she brushed it away but then she felt something on her hand and saw that it was a RAT!

Georgiana screamed and jumped up and tried to shake it off but it clung to her hand for dear life, which made the young teacher panic even more! Then through her screams she heard a click and a saw a flash. She looked up and saw none other than Fred and George Weasley laughing in front of her. She glared at them but was still panicking from the rat on her hand. Which after a couple of more moments laughing Fred finally moved and took the rat.

When she finally calmed down she turned to the twins and glared at them, "What the bloody hell was that!?" She exclaimed angrily.

George shrugged his shoulders, "You did say to take a picture of something that made you smile Ms. G. Didn't she Fred."

Fred nodded and smirked, "I do believe she did George. And nothing makes us smile more than a good prank! Huh Georgie!?"

Georgiana looked between the two trying to decide on whether she should give them detention or just smack them outside the head right now. She decided on the second and reached out and smacked them both, "Merlin's beard! You two are almost as bad as James and his little band of pirates!"

Both boys rubbed the back of their heads as the rest of the class laughed at the boys' antics and their teacher's reaction. And that was when Georgiana decided that it was time to go back inside and finish the assignment.

So once she explained everything to them and they were working her and the class started to play the question and answer game that she had been doing with each class. And that's when a Slytherin her hand and asked a question. "So are the twins going to get detention or something?"

Georgiana had to force herself not to roll her eyes, of course all the Slytherin was concerned about was the Gryffindors getting in trouble. "No they are not going to have detention." She answered with a smirk and turned to the twins, "You must remember that I grew up with the greatest pranksters to ever walk these halls." She said and then turned to the rest of the class, "I know that the only way to punish a prankster is to get them at their own game. And trust me I have a few tricks up my sleeves." She winked at Fred and George and then went on to the next question.

When class was finally over Georgiana waited for all the students to leave her class and then made her way to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

"I cannot believe that slimy git! Giving an essay on the first day!" Ron exclaimed to Harry and Hermione. He was complaining on how Professor Snape had already assigned an essay.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Ronald it could be worse. And besides it only has to be two parchments long." She said to her ginger friend. This of course brought on an argument between the two. They both hated Snape but Ron liked to voice his dislike for anything potions related while Hermione of course did not mind the work.

Harry wasn't really paying attention to his two arguing friends, his attention was focus on the new Muggle Studies professor. He couldn't explain it but for some reason he felt a connection to her.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Harry was brought back to reality by Hermione, he turned to her and saw the concerned look on her face. "Was it the dream again?" She asked.

Oh yeah the dream how could he forget. He had been having the same dream for days now. He had told Ron and Hermione about it hoping that they would help him find the reason behind it. Ron just said that dreams were weird and that it would go away in time, Hermione of course asked him question after question about it.

Harry sighed and nodded to Hermione, "I just can't understand why Professor Grimes is there. I mean I know that she was there after my parents died but I just…" Harry was then cut off by the Weasley twins joining the group.

"Thanks for letting us borrow your rat Ron!" George said handing Scabbers to his younger brother who snatched the rat from him and glared.

"I didn't say you could borrow him! What the hell did you do!?" He exclaimed as he gently put his pet rat into his robe pocket.

Fred and George smirked at each other and then turned back to the Golden Trio, "Just wait until Muggle Studies." George said the smirk still on his face.

Fred nodded, "Yeah then ask Gigi about the rat." Fred added with a smirk as well.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry gave each other a confused look and then turned back to the twins but saw that they had already left to go sit with their friend Lee Jordan.

"I wonder what they did…" Ron said mostly to himself but the others heard.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Well whatever it was we know that it wasn't good." At that Ron and Harry laughed but Hermione stayed quiet not liking the idea of someone pranking a teacher.

"I wonder what her class will be like." Hermione said slightly changing the subject.

Ron nodded and then realized something, "I know how to find out!" He said with a smile, "Oi! Ginny!" He called to his sister who was sitting down the table talking with her friends. When she heard Ron call she rolled her eyes and walked over to her brother and sat down beside Hermione and across from Ron and Harry. "What's was Muggle Studies like?" He asked his little sister when she sat down.

Ginny's face instantly got excited, "It was so much fun! And Gigi is such an awesome teacher, well at least from what I can tell." She said with a smile, "It has only been one class, so I guess we won't really know until later in the year huh?"

"What do we do in class?" Harry then asked Ginny but she shook her head saying that she didn't want to give away the secret, so they would have to wait. And with that the young girl went back to her friends.

The rest of lunch the trio spent talking about what kind of surprise was waiting for them in Muggle Studies.

When it was finally time for Muggle Studies the trio made their way the classroom of their new professor. They walked through the door and their eyes widened at the way the room was set up, it felt like you were walking into someone's house rather than a classroom.

As class began Professor Grimes, well actually Georgiana started to go over the rules, that's when Malfoy decided to open his mouth.

"I bet this Mudblood doesn't know the difference between her wand and a regular stick." He whispered rather loudly to Crabbe and Goyle. The three of them started to laugh and Georgiana turned her attention to the three and gave them a hard glare.

She then wiped the glare from her face and started to speak, "30 points from Slytherin." She said calmly. All the Slytherins in the class glared at the teacher and she just shrugged, "I did say I would take away points! Oh and that also reminds me." She then turned back to Draco and his two followers, "I guess this also means we have a date! I'll be seeing you three in detention" She said and then winked at the boys before going back to the handouts.

All of the Gryffindors had to force themselves not to laugh as they saw the look of utter displeasure on Draco Malfoy's face.

A few minutes later all of the class was outside in the courtyard with Muggle cameras, they were all laughing and having fun. Even a couple of Slytherins were actually having fun! But then what seemed like a blink of an eye class was over and everyone was leaving to head to their last class.

As the Golden Trio was leaving they heard Gigi call out to them, "Hey you three! Can by after you're done with classes! I want to talk to you all!" She said and gave them a wink. The three nodded slowly at her and then left the classroom wondering what the Muggle Studies Professor wanted with them.

* * *

 **Ahhhh! Another cliffhanger! What does the Professor Gigi want with the Golden Trio?! I guess you will have to wait and see!**

 **Oh and you guys I need some random students! So if you are up for it create a Hogwarts character of your own, and I'll add your character to my story! It may not be a major role but your character will get mentioned! So create a character of your own and post send it to me in a message, or post it to me on my tumblr! Either way! Let's see what you guys come up with! ;)**

 **Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please show me a love and hit that Favorite/Follow button and also leave me a review/comment let me know what you think! :)**

 **That's all for now! So until next time stay safe and magical! :)**


	5. Georgiana loses her cool!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES GEORGIANA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight fan fiction,** **well I'm still going to continue that story but I also decided to start a new one! A Harry Potter one! And this is the untold story of Harry Potter's Godmother Georgiana Grimes. She was best friends with Lily Evans/Potter and the Marauders. She is the same age as them but one day during her 7th year she was helping James and Sirius with a prank that involved polyjuice potion, and of course with Sirius and James the potion and she ended up stuck looking 17 years old and a fairly high pitched voice for the rest of her life!**

 **Anyways that was just a little bio of her, you will learn more about her as the story continues! And it will be a romance but it will take a while! But I promise it will happen!**

 **So please enjoy this first story and please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think! And also don't forget to hit that Follow/Favorite button!**

* * *

After Georgiana's last class of the day she started to clean up her class room, she picked up all of the cameras and placed each of them in different places around the room for decoration but also for student use. She then collected all of the left over pieces of construction paper, scissors, etc.

Once she was finished she walked into her little office which she had decided to turn into her own personal kitchen and started to make a pitcher of Texas style sweet tea and her famous homemade chocolate cookies. She had finished making the tea first and then began on the cookies when she heard someone call out her name from outside her office. She walked over to the door while wiping flour and other ingredients that was on her hand onto her apron and then opened the door.

She smiled when she saw Remus Lupin standing in the middle of her classroom looking around, "Hey there Moony! Come on back!" She called to him and walked back into her office/kitchen.

Remus followed her and his eyes went wide when he saw what she did to what his friend did to what was supposed to be her office. "You know, I would have sworn that there was only supposed to be ONE kitchen in Hogwarts." He stated with a slight smirk.

Gigi just gave him a wink as she cracked two eggs into the mixing bowl. "Well I could have sworn that you were smart enough to know that I'm a professional at bending the rules." She said with a giggle.

Remus laughed shook his head, "So how was your first day?" He asked as he sat down in one of the bar stools, "I've heard quite a few things about your class."

Georgiana chuckled and shook her head, "Well I think it went perfectly, minus the snarky and rude comments from some Slytherins and the fact that the Weasley twin put a rat on my shoulder!" She said with a shiver at the last part. She absolutely hated rats! When she found out that Peter's animagus was a rat she avoiding the kid for weeks!

Remus nodded with a chuckle, "Yes I did hear about the rat incident from some of the other students. I also heard that you gave out your detentions as well."

Georgiana nodded dramatically, "Oh hell yes! That Malfoy prat called me a Mudblood! Oh I almost smacked the shit out of that kid and his little lackeys." She then smirked, "So right when I heard that word leave his mouth I shut him down real fast." Remus chuckled and shook his head as Gigi continued to talk and then asked him about his first day.

Remus smiled slightly, "It went quite well I believe. I brought out a Bogart for then students first day, it may have been simple and easy for some of the older students but I still believe that they had fun." Gigi nodded and smiled and said that Bogarts were always a good way for the students to get comfortable in a new classroom and with a new teacher.

"When I was teaching at the Muggle schools I made each of my classes get into a circle and we would do some fun warm up stretches and games and then we would say funny tongue twisters." She said as she started to roll pieces of cookie dough into small balls and placed them on a cookie tray. "It gives the students a chance to really warm up to being in a new environment. And also it's just a lot of fun!" At that the two friends laughed.

The two continued to talk for a while and then Georgiana decided it was safe enough to bring up the topic she had wanted to talk to him about for a long time. "Do you really think that Sirius is coming after Harry?" She asked quietly.

Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Georgiana. Why else would he have escaped from Azkaban? He's a killer, and he wants revenge." Georgiana sighed as she slid a cookie tray into the oven and set the timer.

"It's just... It's just that something doesn't feel right to me." Gigi said and leaned up against the counter, "I never told you, but before you arrived at James and Lily's house in Godric Hollow Sirius appeared. He look awful Moony." She said making direct eye contact with her friend, "He didn't look like a madman that just betrayed his best friends, but instead he looked like a man that just lost a man he saw a brother and a woman that he saw a sister." She then turned her head and looked out the window, "And if he did want revenge, why didn't he just strike Harry and me down at that very moment?" She then shook her head as the memory of the night played over and over in her mind like a broken record, "The pieces of the puzzle just aren't fitting together. I feel like there is more to the story than we think." She finished and turned back to Remus who was now standing and slowly walking over to the window.

Remus shook his head, "A lot of things happened that night Georgiana. And we can't know what was going through Black's mind." He then turned back to Gigi and sighed, "All I know is that I lost all of my friends that night. And I have one of them back." He then stepped over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Which is why I'm begging you, do not go after Black. Do not go sticking your nose into places it doesn't belong, because if you do you might end up getting hurt… Or worse. And I cannot lose you again Georgiana." He said and then pulled Gigi into a hug, which she returned.

After a few moments they pulled away and then started a new conversation. But it did not last long because there was a knock on the office door. She walked over and opened the door to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing there and she immediately motioned for them to come in and make themselves comfortable. At that Remus decided that this was his cue to leave and so said goodbye and told Gigi that he would see her at dinner and then exited the room.

Georgiana then turned to the trio and smiled, "I hope you three are hungry because I have some of my famous chocolate cookies in the oven and a freshly made pitcher of Texas style sweet tea!" She exclaimed as she pulled the pitcher of tea out of her fridge.

"I'm starving! Thanks Ms. G!" Ron exclaimed excitedly as he watched Georgiana pour tea into three different cups and then with a wave of her wand sent them over to the three. She then poured a glass for herself and then walked over to the table where Harry and his two friends were sitting.

Once she was settled she looked at the three of them and started to talk, "So how was your first days?" That instantly began a conversation about the three students first day; Hermione was went on and on about how fascinated she was with the subject of Ancient Runes, while Harry and Ron mostly complained about how much homework they had already. Georgiana listened intently to each of them hoping that getting to know each of them would help her get to know Harry.

"How was your first day of teaching Professor?" Hermione asked politely but before Gigi could answer her timer went off which meant the cookies were ready. She rushed over to the oven and grabbed an oven mitt then slowly pulled the cookies out of the oven and set them down on the counter. She then pulled out a spatula and started to take the cookies off the tray and onto a large serving plate, "My first day went pretty well. I mean minus the spawn of Lucius Malfoy and his little goons pissing me off," she then pointed the spatula at Ron, "And your bloody brothers and their little rat prank!"

The three of them laughed at the last part and then Harry and Ron started to talk about how much of a prat Draco Malfoy was and all the stunts he had pulled over the past two years. Gigi nodded and listened to the boys talk while finishing up putting the freshly baked cookies onto the plate. Once she was finished she carried the tray over to the table and sat back down, "I can understand why you think Malfoy is a git, and I'm not going to disagree with you, but like I tell all my students there are two side of each story."

Ron shook his head, "Sorry Ms. G but all the Malfoy are bloody prats that think that Purebloods are better than the rest of the world." At this Georgiana laughed and shook her head, but she did partially understand where he was coming from. She did go to school with Lucius Malfoy and he was a stuck up prat. But for some reason she didn't get same feeling about his son Draco.

* * *

The conversation then continued for about an hour as the group talked about their different classes, about what it was like for Gigi when she attended Hogwarts, and about the trios past adventures. Until finally Georgiana saw that it was time for dinner and so the group made their way to the Great Hall and then parted ways when Georgiana made her way to the teacher's table.

"You seem to be making friends." Remus said with a smile which Georgiana returned and then Remus continued, "Just remember Gigi that you are their Professor. Not their friend."

Gigi rolled her eyes, "Well Harry Potter isn't just a student to me now is he?" She said ending the conversation. She knew that what she was doing was walking a thin line between teacher and friend with her students, especially with Harry, but she couldn't help it. He was her godson, the godson that she should have been allowed to raise, so now she had to walk this thin line with Harry trying to get to know him, and hopefully one day be able to tell him that she was his godmother.

All these thoughts ran through her head during dinner when suddenly she was brought back to reality but Severus Snape, "I have heard that you gave Mr. Malfoy and his friends Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle detentions tonight."

Georgiana smiled at Snape and nodded, "Yes I did. Is there a problem?"

Snape glared at her, "Yes. Those boy are in my house and so I am responsible for them. And I do not see that it was fair that you gave them detention for a pointless and harmless comment. I have also heard about how you are teaching students and I do not approve. You are still a child yourself, still the reckless and silly girl that ran around Hogwarts like she owned the school."

Georgiana glared hardly at the Potions Professor and stood up to face him, "No. I don't think they will. The rule was broken in my class. I gave them detentions and I had good reason to, I had told the whole class like I have and will tell every class that I will not stand for prejudice of any kind in my classroom or this castle if I can help it. Mr. Malfoy and his friends broke that rule so they will be serving their detentions with me and if you ever try and undermine my authority in front of my fellow teachers again I will not hesitate to call you out on every bloody bull shit detention you have given students and also your obvious favoritism you show towards Slytherin." She exclaimed in front of the whole staff and student body, "I will not stand here and take anyone undermining me and thinking that just because of the way I teach, or the way I act, that I have any less authority or do not deserve the same amount of respect that is shown to every other teacher in this school. I am teaching my class the way I feel is right, unlike you who cannot let go of your past and hatred to see how amazing some of these students truly are."

"ENOUGH!" The two professors turned and saw Professor McGonagall glaring at the both of them and then pointed for them to exit the Great Hall and to the Teacher's Lounge. Once they were there McGonagall glared hardly at the both of them, "What you two did out there was immature and plain idiotic. You are both highly respected Professors, your jobs are to mold these children's minds, not act like one of them!"

The two professors stood there silent as the older professor continued to get onto them until finally Georgiana couldn't take it anymore, "I'm sorry! Okay! I know my outburst was wrong and unprofessional but you," she said turning to Snape, "You need to understand that I only punish those who break my rules. And Draco Malfoy broke one of my rules and so I gave him detention and took away House Points, like any other teacher including you would have done." She paused for a couple of seconds and then continued, "And I understand that you still hold a grudge between me, Lupin and our little group from when we were students, but we are adults now. What do you think Lily would say if she saw how we acted now?"

Snape snapped he head to Georgiana and glared, "Do not bring her into this. This has nothing to do with her. This is you acting like a child who is pretending to be a teacher. Do you really think that this will work? That your little stunts to get closer to your godson will actually work? Once he finds out the truth he will hate you. And…"

Snape was cut off by Georgiana slapping him hard across the face. The McGonagall and Snape froze and stared at the small woman, "Don't you dare. You know nothing about me, you know nothing about Harry. All you do is walk around like you are above everyone else, when actually you are still just that greasy haired kid that ended up losing the only girl he truly loved because he did the exact same thing Draco did in my class, called her a Mudblood." She then slowly made her way towards the door and opened it and then turned back towards the other Professors, "Do not take out your past mistakes on me or my godson. It is your fault that you lost her, not mine, not Harry's, or anyone else's it's yours. So think about that the next time you try and act that you are above me in any way shape or form." She then turned to McGonagall and gave her a sad smile, "I am truly sorry Minnie. I hope you can forgive me, and I will personally apologize to the students and staff in the Great Hall." And with that she left the Lounge and went back to the Great Hall.

She stood in front of the staff and student body and apologized for her actions and that it was wrong and immature. She continued to apologize and once she was done she called for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle to follow her so they could get their detentions over with.

* * *

Once they arrived in her classroom she motioned them to follow her into her 'office'. When they walked in she told them to have a seat at the table and help themselves to a cookie or two while she got them all cups of sweet tea. She then took a seat in between Malfoy and Goyle and started to talk, "Okay so I was totally going to have you reorganize the books in my Muggle library but honestly I am not up for it anymore so what we are going to do is sit here eat cookies, drink tea, and bitch about how much our days sucked." She said plainly to them and took a bite of one of the cookies.

The three students stared at her as though she had grown a second head and she shrugged, "Hey I have bad days too! And besides it was your first day, knowing me I would have felt bad for you guys half way through and we would end up in here eating cookies and drinking tea anyways. I just decided to skip the first part." After she said that the Crabbe and Goyle instantly started to grab at the cookies and drink their tea, but Malfoy just sat there glaring at her.

This went on for about an hour until finally Gigi decided that detention was over and let the boys go, Crabbe and Goyle actually thanked her for the tea and cookies which made Malfoy glare at them and then walk out of the room without saying a word. Once they were gone Georgiana rolled her eyes and went to her kitchen to clean up.

Once she was done she went straight to her room changed into a pair of PJ's and fell asleep right as her head rested on her pillow.

* * *

The beginning of the next day went by like it had the day before she got up early and went on her morning run, then went to breakfast where she was greeted by some of the students, and then she went back to her room to get ready for the day. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans that she rolled up slightly at her ankles, she had on a white spaghetti shirt on and over that she had on a lacy top and then put on a yellow blazer with matching yellow high heels, and to top it all off she wore a tan beach style hat over her curly blonde hair. Her first class was with 6th years from Gryffindor and Slytherin and they were doing the same project that the other students did the day before. It all went okay minus the few awkward stares and hateful glares she got from some of the student in Slytherin.

Her second class of the day she was with 5th years from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and it was going great, she would have to say that it was her best class so far. It wasn't until they were all outside taking pictures that everything went straight downhill.

Most of the students had finished taking pictures and were now sitting in the grass with their Professor and listened as she told stories about her years teaching at a muggle school when suddenly a loud and furious screech echoed through the courtyard. Georgiana and the rest of her class stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction the noise came from. Not know what to expect Georgiana's protective instincts kicked in and she told her class to move closer to the castle, they all followed her instructions and started to move when suddenly Hagrid appeared carrying a bleeding Draco Malfoy.

The blonde woman quickly moved over to them, "Merlin Hagrid what happened!?" She asked worried, and Hagrid started to talk quickly, she couldn't make out much just hippogriff, Malfoy, class, and scared. She nodded to the anxious half giant, "You get Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing and I'll take care of the rest of your class. Okay?" Hagrid nodded and then rushed off.

Georgiana turned to her class and took a deep breath, "Okay I need one prefect from both houses right now." And right when she said that Mia Kye, the girl prefect from Ravenclaw, and Wilson the boy prefect from Hufflepuff stepped forward. Gigi smiled at the both of them, "Thank you both, there has been an emergency that I must see too. So if you would please escort the rest of your classmates back to my classroom, and be sure to make as much room as you can because the students from Professor Hagrid's class will be joining us for the rest of the class time." She said calmly to the prefects, they both nodded and started to round up the class and move them back to the castle.

Georgiana started to run towards where Hagrid was having class, but half way there she realized that running in heels wasn't the best idea after she almost fell flat on her face so she kicked her shoes off and picked them up in one hand and ran the rest of the way there. When she arrived she saw all the students in a kind of panic, both classes were arguing with one another and when she tried to speak up no one noticed her. So she handed her shoes a Gryffindor student named Seamus and then climbed up onto a large boulder, placed the tip of her wand to her throat and yelled, "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Her loud and high pitched voice echoed throughout the forest and got the students attention, she then put her wand away and spoke normally, "Now I do not care whose fault this is, or what happened. That all can be sorted out later. For now you are all coming with me and will spend the rest of your class in my classroom and reading up on hippogriffs and what NOT to do around them. And if I hear one word about someone accusing another person I will not hesitate to take away house point or to give out detentions!" She said seriously and gave every student a hard look.

She then hopped off of the boulder and took her shoes back from Seamus and thanked him, she then instructed the two classes to follow her back to the castle and to her classroom. When they arrived she saw that her 5th years had made room for the other student and even found chairs and placed them in the empty spaces along the tables. She smiled proudly at her class and motioned for the 3rd years to find a place to sit and to start reading.

"Oh and also 50 points to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for following instructions during an emergency, you showed true responsibility and I am extremely proud." The 5th year classes cheered and she then turned to the prefects that volunteered right when she asked, "And also another 10 points awarded to Mia Kye and Wilson for stepping up and taking charge without questioning what was going on." She said and winked at the two of them as they were congratulated by their houses, "I will defiantly be talking to Professors Flitwick and Sprout and telling them that their 5th years are now my favorite class so far!" At that the two classes started to laugh and gave each other high fives.

* * *

After that I told my class what they needed to do and then reminded the 3rd years from Hagrid class what they had to do. Once class was over I allowed my class to leave but I told the Gryffindors and Slytherins to stay where they were. "Okay let's get one thing straight, I do not know the full story but from all of your arguing and Professor Hagrid's freak out I got the gist. And all I have to say is that I am extremely disappointed! One of your fellow students got hurt and all you can talk about is whose fault it is! When someone is hurt your first response isn't to point fingers it is to do whatever you can to make sure they will be okay!"

"But Professor…" Harry exclaimed but she raised a hand at him and glared.

"No buts Mr. Potter! The way you all were acting when I arrived was immature and every kind of wrong!" She exclaimed glaring at every student, "When an emergency like this happens you do not act like a toddler that starts throwing a fit when someone plays with their forgotten toy! You have to stop and think! Jesus! What is instead of angering a hippogriff Malfoy angered something more dangerous!? What are you going to do? Run around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off?!" Georgiana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and took a few moments to calm down and then continued, "50 Points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor for not acting appropriately during an emergency situation. And I will also be talking to Professors Snape and McGonagall and they will punish you they see fit." She then waved her hand and told them to head to their classes.

Once the room was empty she sat in her basket chair and closed her eyes, she knew that what she did seemed harsh but the students needed to learn how to behave in situations like this. When she was a student it was around the time that the Dark Lord was raising in power so they were taught the appropriate way to act in emergencies. So to see these students, especially her godson, acting the way they were infuriated her!

Of course she knew of the animosity between the two houses, hell that rivalry had been going on even before she attended Hogwarts! But it was no excuse! Right when Hagrid had left one of them should have immediately went in search of the closest administrator. But yet there they were fighting like a bunch or children.

And that's when it hit her. She acted the very same way towards Snape last night, and all the students were watching. She then groaned and knew what she had to do, but she really didn't want to.

* * *

When she entered the potions classroom she was very cautious and moved slowly until she reached Snape's office and knocked on the door. She waited until she heard Snape's voice telling her to enter. When she did he looked up and when he realized it was her he glared at her and stopped what he was doing. "What do you want Grimes."

Georgiana sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Okay so this isn't easy for me so I'm only going to say it once so you better listen!" She stated and he nodded and motioned for her to continue, "I'm sorry for last night. The words I said were harsh and cruel and uncalled for." She said and then sat down in a chair near his desk, "I also shouldn't have brought Lily into it. That is probably the thing I regret the most. She probably would have been angrier at me than she would have been at you…" She said with a slight chuckle.

Snape nodded and then went back to work, which she took as a sign of forgiveness and so she thought this was as good as time as ever to bring up the hippogriff situation, "So I'm sure that you have already heard about the incident that happened in Care of Magical Creatures today with the Gryffindor and Slytherin 3rd years." Snape nodded slightly and looked back up at her, "And I'm not here to point fingers or anything. I'm here to say that the behavior of the students from both Houses after Hagrid left was horrible!" She stated and stood up and started to pace, "I mean I know that the tension between the two houses has always been there and will always be there, but student was injured and instead of doing the responsibly and going to find the nearest administrator there were screaming and bickering at each other about whose fault it was!" She exclaimed as she continued to pace, "And what if Black was nearby!? That kind of chaos is just the kind of moment he is waiting for!"

Snape listened to her for a few more minutes and then motioned for her to stop and sit down. Once she did he spoke, "I agree with you. And that is not something that I can say easily. I will talk with my 3rd years and the correct punishment will be given." Georgiana nodded and stood up thanking Snape for listening and that she was going to talk to McGonagall.

She told McGonagall the same thing she told Severus but the older Professor looked like she was going to blow a fuse and said that she was going to take this problem up with the Headmaster and also like Snape said that the proper punishments would be given.

After that the rest of her day passed by too slowly for Georgiana liking and when her last class ended she quickly ran up to her room and changed into one of her running outfits and then made her way to the Quidditch pitch and started to make her way around the track.

* * *

She hadn't been paying attention to how long she was running but soon she realized that it was almost curfew! She had missed dinner! More importantly no one was looking for her, but she assumed that after her freak out at the 3rd years no one wanted to be the first one to confront her. So she slowly made her way back towards the school when suddenly something caught her eye, she turned and saw a large black dog standing off to the side beside the Forbidden Forest. She quickly closed her eyes and shook her head and then looked back in the same direction but this time the large black dog that had once sat there was gone.

Gigi stood there staring at that spot for a few minutes and then finally she shook her head one last time and turned and started to head back to the castle once again.

* * *

 **Okay so Georgiana went into full bitch mode during this chapter! And before you say anything else I want to say that if I'm bashing Snape or Malfoy I do not mean to! I absolutely love those characters but you have to admit that they can be assholes at times.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to show it some love by clicking on that Follow/Favorite button and also if you really really want to show it some love leave me a little review of what you think! Whether it is good or bad I want to hear it! So bring it on!**

 **Well that's all for now so until next time stay safe and magical! :)**


	6. As long as I'm living

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES GEORGIANA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight fan fiction, well I'm still going to continue that story but I also decided to start a new one! A Harry Potter one! And this is the untold story of Harry Potter's Godmother Georgiana Grimes. She was best friends with Lily Evans/Potter and the Marauders. She is the same age as them but one day during her 7th year she was helping James and Sirius with a prank that involved polyjuice potion, and of course with Sirius and James the potion and she ended up stuck looking 17 years old and a fairly high pitched voice for the rest of her life!**

 **Anyways that was just a little bio of her, you will learn more about her as the story continues! And it will be a romance but it will take a while! But I promise it will happen!**

 **So please enjoy this first story and please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think! And also don't forget to hit that Follow/Favorite button!**

* * *

After the incident with the hippogriff things seemed to calm down for awhile. From what Georgiana heard everyone's favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, when Gigi told Remus this he just chuckled and shook his head saying that it didn't have anything to do with him as the teacher, Georgiana however thought otherwise and was happy for her friend. Hagrid's class however was not going as well as Lupin's, after Draco's injury his father was furious and was out to get Hagrid no doubt about it, but what was worse was that Hagrid had lost his spark, his enthusiasm, and his excitement for teaching. So instead of learning about wonderful and exciting magical creatures such as hippogriffs, unicorns, etc. the students were stuck learning about some gross and slimy worm creature that, Gigi refused to even look at! Georgiana tried to talk sense into Hagrid but he would just ignore her words and say that he was a horrible professor, at which Georgiana would yell at him for hours for. But still nothing seemed to help the poor half giant, so Georgiana decided that he needed sometime to think so she just let him be.

Georgiana's class was going pretty well, after the Buckbeak incident the students seemed to look at her more as a teacher, which helped her out greatly when trying to teach her class, but on the the not so good side, it had pushed Harry away. Harry was now only talking to the Muggle Studies professor when he needed to, and he wouldn't even make eye contact with her! This broke Georgiana's heart, and Remus had tried to cheer her up by saying that Harry would come around but she, like Hagrid, just ignored his words.

So to keep her mind off of her recent failure as a Godmother, she threw herself into her lessons, teaching her students as much as she could trying to get them excited about things in the Muggle World. Gigi didn't just teach them about the items in the Muggle World however, she started to teach them how to blend in with the Muggle community by teaching them Muggle slag, media, and important people and celebrities. Which brings us to her current lesson, Star Wars.

"Star Wars!" She exclaimed to her classroom filled with 5th years from Gryffindor and Slytherin. "This film trilogy created by the famous George Lucas, has easily become one of the world's biggest franchises." She explained as she sat down on her stool, "House Points question! Can anyone describe to me what a film or movie is?" She asked the class and soon a boy from Slytherin raised his hand, "Reed, what is a film? She asked the boy as she reached behind her and pulled out a bag out Hershey Kisses.

"A film or movie is a kind of entertainment for Muggles. It's like a moving storybook." He answered clearly and Georgiana smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Correct! Reed heads up!" She called to the boy and she tossed him a tiny Hershey Kiss, "That is a type of Muggle candy, it is called a Hershey Kiss, it's basically the Muggle version of a Chocolate Frog you know minus the magic part." She explained as she unwrapped one of the little candies and popped it into her mouth, "I have decided that if you answer a question right you not only get house points but you also get a candy." She explained to the class and looked around and saw that Fred wasn't paying attention, instead he was passed out on his desk. Georgiana smirked and picked up one of the Kisses and tossed it right at his head making him jump and rub his head where the candy had hit. The class laughed including Georgiana, "Welcome back Mr. Weasley! As you can see my aim is on point, so as I was saying you answer a question right you get house points and a muggle candy, if you aren't paying attention like you get a piece of candy to the head and no house points." She said with a smirk and a wink to Fred before continuing, "So pay attention! Oh and 10 points to Slytherin for answering the question correctly."

The rest of class she spent talking about the key plot points, characters, and details of the Star Wars Trilogy, while she randomly asked questions and also answered some that the students had. "Last but not least! If you have been paying attention to your calendar you'll notice that one of the extra credit events is coming up! I have talked to the Headmaster and I have gotten permission to show whoever wants to see it, the Star Wars Trilogy!" She exclaimed excitedly before continuing, "So for the next three Fridays AFTER curfew, might I add, who ever wants the chance to earn some easy extra credit and get a chance to watch some amazing movies we will meet in the Great Hall and watch one movie each night for the next three Fridays." She said with a smile as the students started to get excited, "But this is not just an easy extra credit! You actually have to watch the movie! And then the Saturday after the movie you have to come find me at some point during the day and take an easy and quick 15 question quiz over the movie!" She rolled her eyes when the students started to groan, "Oh hush! This is the easiest extra credit that ya'll will get in this school so get over it!" She said with her hands on her hips making some of the class chuckle. She then waved at them all, "Okay that's all I got for ya'll today! So you can either hang out here until the bell rings or you can go ahead and go to lunch." With that most of the class left but some stayed behind to ask their professor questions and also to just hang out until lunch.

"So Professor G." Fred started with a smirk as he moved to one side of Georgiana and leaned on her shoulder.

"We were just wondering if you were going to Hogmeade." George said appearing on the other side of Gigi and leaned on her like his brother.

Georgiana rolled her eyes and shoved them off of her, while the other students laughed, "Oi you two! Get off!" She exclaimed and then tried to glare at them but she ended up laughing. The Weasley twins would always flirt with her and joke around with her when they had the chance and every time Georgiana would try and get onto them but they just reminded her too much of James and Sirius which always lifted her heart slightly so she always ended up laughing at them. "I'll tell you one thing! If I do go I'm not going anywhere near you two." She said with a chuckled as the twins faked a pout.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Gigi! You know that Georgie and I are your favorite students." He said with a smirk.

George nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you don't hide the fact very well. So why not go to Hogsmeade with your favorite students?" He said finishing his brother's sentence.

Georgiana laughed, "I guess I should go with my favorite students, but your Ginny and Luna don't get to go until next year so I guess I'm going to have to wait." She replied with a shrug and a smirk as the class laughed including the twins.

During the rest of class they remaining students talked animatedly with Gigi about Hogmeade and that when she started to tell the story of one of her favorite trips to the magical village. Even though at the time it was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of her life, and of course she changed Sirius Black's name so the students didn't freak out, so she just called him Mark Sloan (A.N. Yes I am referring to Mark Sloan from Grey's Anatomy! And no you cannot judge me! Hahaha!).

* * *

 ** _~~During Georgiana's 4th year at Hogwarts~~_**

 _"Ugh! Potter is so infuriating!" Lily exclaimed as she walked with Georgiana towards Hogsmeade, "I don't know how you stand being around him and his band of idiots! I mean minus Remus of course."_

 _Georgiana laughed and smiled as her best friend continued to rant once again about James Potter, "Lily he really isn't that bad." Georgiana said with a chuckled knowing that phrase would send Lily off on another rant once again. "I'm serious Lily! You know that he really is just trying to impress you! He really likes you."_

 _Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah I'm sure he does." She replied with annoyance, "If he wants to impress me so bad then why doesn't he try being nice to Severus for once!" She said crossing her arms, "That would definitely impress me..." She then said quietly._

 _Georgiana gave her friend a sad smile and put her arm through Lily's. Lily had been trying so hard to get the Marauders to leave Severus Snape alone but no matter what she did it only seemed to make matters worse. "Maybe you should just let the boys do their own thing?" Georgiana suggested as the two entered the village, "I mean both sides are going to do whatever they want no matter what either of us do, so why not let everything just play out on it's own?"_

 _Lily groaned, "But what if..." Lily started to say but Georgiana cut her off by a groan._

 _"Lily Evans! You are making this trip to Hogsmeade very depressing and if you don't stop I will abandon you and then tell James where you are!" She said with a smirk which made Lily laugh and give her friend a shove. The two friends then made their way over to the Three Broomsticks, once there they each got a butterbeer and sat down in a little booth in one of the far corners. "So guess who I snogged the other day." Georgiana said to Lily causally with a slight smirk when Lily started to choke slightly on her drink._

 _Lily started to cough and then looked at her friend with wide eyes, "Merlin Gigi! You kissed someone!?" She exclaimed loudly and Georgiana shushed her and as they both started to giggle, not noticing the Marauders that sat at table close to the girls and were now listening intently. "Georgiana seriously! Who did you kiss?" Lily asked excitedly._

 _Georgiana started to giggle again, "Adam Thorne, you know the 6th year from Hufflepuff?!" Lily gasped and urged her friend to continue, "To be honest though he was the one that started it all. We ran into each other after my morning run the other day and started talking and then one thing led to another and next thing I know we are snogging in the 2nd floor broom closet!" Gigi explained calmly trying to contain her excitement, because if you really knew Georgiana Grimes at that age you knew that she had the biggest crush on Adam Thorne from Hufflepuff. So the fact that she got to kiss him was a pretty big deal in her girl world._

 _Lily started to giggle excitedly, "Merlin's beard Gigi! What if he likes you?!" At that both girls started to giggle sillily._

 _"Now who in there right mind would like Grimes!?" The two girls turned and saw James Potter and Mark Sloan sliding into their booth with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew following them._

 _"You've got me Prongs, I mean just look at her? She's so tiny so there's nothing to really look at." Sloan said with a smirk and wink in Gigi's direction._

 _Georgiana rolled her eyes and glared at the two, "Bloody hell and it was turning out to be such a good afternoon, until you four decided to come over and ruin it!" Georgiana said annoyed at the four boys._

 _Remus then held his hands up, "In my defense I would like to say that I tried to stop them, but you know that there's no stopping these two Gigi." Georgiana rolled her eyes once again knowing full well that Remus could have stopped them._

 _Georgiana looked over at her friend who was now trying to move as far away from James Potter as she could, but every time she moved away from him he just followed. At this she rolled her eyes, seriously could James not just play it cool around Lily for five minutes!? "Come on Lily let's go to the dress shop, I think I saw that dress you wanted last time on sale." She said making up an excuse to get away from the boys so she could talk to her friend more. Lily smiled at Gigi and started to stand up._

 _"Hey Georgiana!" Gigi stopped in her tracks when she saw none other than Adam making his way over to her, she quickly turned to Lily who just smirked at her now nervous friend._

 _Georgiana took a deep breath and turned back to Adam with a smile, "Hey Adam! How are you?" She asked nervously, but before either of them could say anything else Mark Sloan spoke up._

 _"You snogged Adam Gigi!?" He exclaimed loudly with a smirk and Georgiana glared at him and hissed at him to shut it but he kept going, "No it's a good thing! I mean how long has she been chasing after this bloke Prongs? What since 1st year?"_

 _James laughed and nodded, "Yeah that's right Padfoot! But I can't think of the nickname she gave him... Can you think of it?" He said loudly to his friend._

 _Sloan pretended to think for a couple of moments and then opened his mouth but Georgiana quickly covered it with her hand, "Adam! Lily and I were just about to head to Honeydukes, would you like to come with us?" She asked as her face started to turn bright red._

 _Adam nodded nervously as Georgiana moved to get out of the booth but as soon as Gigi removed her hand from Sloan's mouth he spoke up again rather loudly, "McDreamy! That's what she called him!" And at his words Georgiana tripped in surprised and landed on the table spilling all the butterbeer on top of her! Everyone started to laugh and then Sloan moved in close to Gigi and started to whisper rather loudly to her, "Gigi you really need to calm down or else you'll never get to be Mrs. McDreamy."_

 _"Uhhh Georgiana I just remembered that I promised a friend I'd help her study today so I need to head back to the castle." He said trying to hide his laughter, "I'll see you around!" And with that Adam left The Three Broomsticks._

 _Georgiana then turned to the Marauders with a hard glare, "You four have five seconds to run before I'm coming after all of you to hex you into next century!" She exclaimed and pulled out her wand. The four boys looked at each other and then instantly took off knowing that Georgiana didn't make empty threats._

 _"If you would excuse me Lily I have to go kill the Marauders." She said with a smile to her friend, who was now laughing so hard her face was red, and then ran after the four boys._

* * *

 ** _~~Present~~_**

The students around her were laughing at the story Gigi had just told, and asking her all sorts of questions, the girls of course asked about Adam and Mark (aka Sirius), while the boys focused more on what happened to the boys. Georgiana smiled and answered all of their questions.

When the bell finally rang signaling them to go to lunch Gigi waved goodbye to her students and then went to her office to eat lunch, she really didn't feel like eating lunch in the Great Hall so she decided today that she was going to stay behind and make her own lunch.

She was sitting at her counter eating the salad she made for herself when she heard a knock at the door, she didn't get up just called out that it was unlocked and to just come in. And a few seconds later in walked Professor Dumbledore. "Good afternoon Ms. Grimes." He greeted her was a smile, which she returned with a smile of her own and a nod of her head.

"Good afternoon Headmaster. To what do I owe this visit?" She asked and took another bite of her salad.

Dumbledore moved over to her kitchen table and sat down, "I wanted to talk to you about Halloween."

Georgiana chuckled and shook her head, "Dumbledore how many times do I have to tell you that I had nothing to do with the pranks that took place on Halloween while I was a student!" She said with a slight smirk, "That was all James and Sirius' doing. I only gave them the suggestions on when, where and who."

Dumbledore chuckled at her words and shook his head, "Yes I am well aware of that, but I have not come to talk to you about pranks. I think we both know that the Weasley twins have that taken care of." Georgiana laughed and nodded, yes she has come to realize that those two were definitely the school's top pranksters, and she would never say it out loud but she was pretty sure that those two could give the Marauders a run for their money!

"So what about Halloween would you like to talk about Albus?" She asked as she stood up and started to pour a glass of sweet tea for the old wizard.

Dumbledore thanked her when she handed him the cool glass and took a sip before setting the glass down on the table, "I'm sure you are planning on visiting Godric's Hollow, as you usually do every Halloween. Am I correct?"

The blonde woman stared at him for a few moments, shocked that he knew about her annual trips there. But she eventually shook the feeling off once she realized that this was Dumbledore, so of course he knew. So she sighed and sat back down on the stool by her counter top, "Yes I'm planning on going out there, I was going to talk to you about it when the day got closer."

Dumbledore nodded, "As you know that the first trip to Hogsmeade is also on that day." He said casually, which made Georgiana suspicious, what was he trying to get at here. But before she could say anything he spoke up, "Oh would you look at the time. It's almost time for your next class." With that Dumbledore stood up and started to walk towards the door, "Thank you for the tea Ms. Grimes, I would have to say that it is becoming one of my favorite drinks." Then just like that he was gone.

Georgiana stayed where she was for what felt like hours, "Jesus the day that the words of Albus Dumbledore make sense to me is the day that all of hell will freeze over." She said quietly to herself. She then grabbed her salad and drink and headed out to her classroom to wait for her students, Dumbledore's words still playing in her head.

* * *

Her first class after lunch went by just like the rest had in the morning, she gave her lesson about Star Wars, talked about extra credit, and then had a little bit of time left over to talk with her students.

Next was her class with 3rd years from Slytherin and Gryffindor, more importantly it was her class with Harry. She hadn't been able to really talk to him since the incident with the hippogriff, and she knew that he was avoiding her and so she decided that today was the day that she was going to put an end to it.

So she taught class the same way she had every other class, and at the end she brought up the topic she knew all the third years were excited about, "So you guys are going to go to Hogsmeade for the very first time soon!" She said excitedly and instantly all of the students started to talk to her at once.

"Are you going to go Professor?" Lyra, a girl from Slytherin asked with a slight smile.

Gigi shook her head, "I'm sorry not this time." She said calmly, and she was about to continue when she saw from the corner of her eye that Harry sat up slightly and was now looking in her direction. Hmm. Interesting... She thought to herself before she continued, "I have plans that day so I will not be going." She chucked when some of the class groaned slightly and she rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! You guys are the weirdest bunch of students I have ever met!" She said with a laugh.

At that Semus stood up, "Oi! Why are we weird?!" He exclaimed with a laugh and then his friend Dean stood up beside him and nodded in agreement.

Gigi rolled her eyes, "Because you guys are upset that your teacher isn't going to go to Hogsmeade with you!" She answered with a laugh, "I swear between you guys being all hurt that I'm not going to be there to babysit you all, and the Weasley twins trying to hit on me, you lot are the weirdest students I've had to deal with!" At that the entire class started to laugh and then soon enough the bell rang and the students started to file out, "Harry James Potter!" She exclaimed at the boy as she saw him start to leave, "I'm going to need you to come to my office after your last class. I'll give you an hour to get here after my last class ends and if you are not here I will be coming after you!" She said with a wink, but the only reply she got from him was a slight nod as he left.

* * *

Georgiana sat in one of the arm chairs that was beside one of the large windows in her classroom, her back was against on of the armrests and her legs were dangling off the other and she was facing the window. She had changed out of her teaching clothes and was now wearing a pair of Zara Oriental Print Palazzo Trousers (A.N. Just google it.), and a loose grey spaghetti strapped shirt, and on her feet she had on a pair of light brown leather strappy sandals. In her hands she had a copy of Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring.

It had been about 30 minutes since her last class ended, and she was now waiting for her godson to arrive, she prayed that he would come willingly on his own. She really wanted a chance to talk to him, and hopefully mend the gap that had formed between them. And even though she looked calm and collected on the outside, on the inside she was having a major panic attack; so in hopes to clam herself down she changed into a comfy outfit, grabbed one of her favorite books, and started to read.

50 minutes. It had now been 50 minutes since her last class had ended and Harry still hadn't showed up. Gigi sighed and looked out the window, maybe Snape was right, maybe that no matter what Harry would end up hating her in the end. She should have fought more to get custody over Harry, she shouldn't have left she should have stayed in the UK, maybe have gotten a house near the Dursley's and watched over him... All these thoughts raced through her mind and soon she found herself crying.

"Uhhh Georgiana?"

Gigi jumped up and saw her godson standing beside at her with wide eyes. She stared at him for a couple of moments, tears still rolling down her cheeks and then finally she jumped up and pulled that boy into her arms and started to cry into his shoulder, "Oh Harry! I am so sorry!" She said through her sobs, "I should have been there for you, I should have taken you away from the Dursley's! I should have. I should have. I should have been the one to raise you." She said and pulled away from her godson who was now so confused he was speechless, "I am so sorry my sweet boy." She said shakily as she reached up ran her fingers through his hair and then let it rest on his cheek, "I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always." She started to say quietly.

"As long as I'm living my baby you'll be." Harry said finishing her sentence. He stared at her for a few moments and then backed away from her, "I've had dreams of the night my parents died ever since I could remember." He said quietly as he moved to sit down on the couch across from her, "I don't remember much, but I know that you are always there... Why?"

More tears started to form in the woman's eyes as the memory of that night started to play in her head. She looked at her godson and sighed, "It's time to tell you. But not here." She said and she stood up and started to walk to her office, Harry following behind her, "For this story we need to go to the place where it all happened." She then pulled out her wand and gave it a wave, instantly one of the walls started to shift and soon a fireplace appeared.

"Where are we going Georgiana?" Harry asked cautiously as he followed his professor to the fireplace and watched as she pulled out a medium sized pots from one of the nearby cabinets.

Gigi turned to Harry and gave him a sad smile, "We are going to where it all happened." She said as calmly as she could. She then held out the pot to Harry, inside was Floo Powder, "You know how to use floo powder right?" She asked and he nodded, "Good. So grab a handful, and when your are ready say Godric's Hollow and throw the powder." She directed him, "When you arrive, do not go anywhere, do not talk to anyone, wait until I get there. Understand?"

Harry once again nodded and climbed into the fireplace and held the fist full of powder above his head. He looked at his professor one last time nervously, she gave him a soft smile and gave him an encouraging nod and then finally he exclaimed, "Godric's Hollow!" Threw the powder down and disappeared.

* * *

Harry found himself in on the corner of a dark street. He looked around at his surrounding, the place where he was seemed like a peaceful and clam area, it seemed normal. Why did Georgiana want to bring him here? What was so special about this place?

Before he could continue his thoughts Gigi suddenly appeared beside him, "Welcome Harry. To Godric's Hollow." She said and gently took his hand and walked with him down the street. "When the Dark Lord had first started to gather his army, there were tales and rumors that soon a child would be born, a child that would be able to defeat him." She explained and Harry listened intently, "Well around that time a strong and amazingly talented witch got pregnant. Your mother." She said as the two made their way down the dark street, "So it was decided that it would be for the best that your mother and father went into hiding, nobody knew where they would be except for one person..." She said slowly, not really knowing if it would be best to tell Harry about Sirius just yet, "Everything was going okay. You and your parents were safe, here in Godric's Hollow. Until that night." She felt the tears start to form in her eyes again, "Now I'm not 100% sure what all happened that night, there are stories and rumors, but I'm not sure if all of them are true. All I do know is that I lost two of my most dearest and closest friends."

It was then that they arrived at the cemetery, "I also lost you that night as well." She said as she started to walk through the field of headstones and the cold angels made of stones until finally they reached the headstone of Lily and James Potter. Harry stood in front of it for what seemed like hours.

"What do you mean you also lost me?" He asked quietly.

Georgiana took a deep breath, it was time. This was the moment that she had been waiting for ever since she saw him at the Leaky Cauldron. "Harry, I was supposed to be the one to raise you when your parents died. It should have been me because... Because I am your Godmother Harry."

* * *

 **So one of the big secrets is now out! I wasn't going to have Harry find out this way, I was going to have him find out when he find out about Sirius, but I felt like that would be too much to drop on that poor boy at once. So I decided to kind of even it out, so I hope you liked it!**

 **I'm sorry it has been so long since my last update! My life has been super crazy and also I have been having to deal with a major case of writer's block! As you can see though I am getting over the terrible sickness and will try and update more to make up for lost time!**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to show it some love by clicking on that Follow/Favorite button and also if you really really want to show it some love leave me a little review of what you think! Whether it is good or bad I want to hear it! So bring it on!**

 **Well that's all for now so until next time stay safe and magical! :)**


	7. Stories and Anniversaries

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES GEORGIANA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight fan fiction, well I'm still going to continue that story but I also decided to start a new one! A Harry Potter one! And this is the untold story of Harry Potter's Godmother Georgiana Grimes. She was best friends with Lily Evans/Potter and the Marauders. She is the same age as them but one day during her 7th year she was helping James and Sirius with a prank that involved polyjuice potion, and of course with Sirius and James the potion and she ended up stuck looking 17 years old and a fairly high pitched voice for the rest of her life!**

 **Anyways that was just a little bio of her, you will learn more about her as the story continues! And it will be a romance but it will take a while! But I promise it will happen!**

 **So please enjoy this first story and please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think! And also don't forget to hit that Follow/Favorite button!**

* * *

"… Because I am your Godmother Harry."

After those words left her mouth Georgiana and Harry stood there in absolute silence. Georgiana wasn't going to say anything until he did, worried that she would make the situation worse. Harry was just speechless, his mind racing trying to process what the woman beside him had just said.

He had a Godmother.

He, Harry James Potter, had a Godmother. And he had been living his life stuck with the horrible Dursleys, when he could have been living with someone who could have actually cared about him! Why? Why didn't she take him away from the house of Private Drive? Why did he even have to go there in the first place?!

All these questions flew around at a fast pace inside of his mind, and he didn't know what to say; and even if he did know what to say he wouldn't be able to form the words. So he just stood there staring down at his parents' headstone in silence.

After a couple of minutes Gigi realized that Harry wasn't going to be the one to speak up first so she decided to. "I remember when your mother told me she was pregnant with you." She said and smiled softly at Harry when he looked up at her. "I remember it like it was yesterday..."

 ** _~~November 1979~~_**

 _Georgiana was sitting on the couch in the living room of her small two bedroom flat, reading a book on polyjuice potions when suddenly there was a knock on her door._

 _Gigi tensed slightly then quickly set her book down and pulled out her wand, which sadly had become a routine thing for most witches and wizards now. With Voldemort and his followers becoming stronger and more dangerous than ever, nobody was ever truly safe. Not even in your own home._

 _Georgiana cautiously made her way to her door and when she got there she looked through the tiny peephole. It was Lily, or someone disguised as her. Gigi then took a deep breath and then threw the door open, grabbed 'Lily' by the shirt and yanked her into her flat, slammed the door shut and then pinned the person against the door._

 _"What is your name?" She asked immediately, my wand now pointed at her head._

 _'Lily' looked at Gigi seriously and not surprised at all because like stated earlier this had sadly become a routine. "Lily Potter." She answered firmly._

 _Georgiana's face did not soften though, "Say the password."_

 _'Lily then took a deep breath and said, "Friend." She stated making direct eye contact with Georgiana._

 _When Georgiana heard the password she smiled and pulled away from Lily, "Good afternoon…" Georgiana didn't get a chance to finish greeting her friend before suddenly she was slammed up against the door with a wand in her face._

 _Lily stared at her hardly, "What is your name?"_

 _Georgiana made eye contact with her friend, "Georgiana Grimes" She stated clearly._

 _Lily nodded before speaking again, "Say the password."_

 _"Hope." Gigi answered calmly, and once the words left her mouth she was instantly pulled into a giant hug by her friend, which she returned quickly._

 _"Merlin Gigi! I feel like I haven't seen you in years!" Lily exclaimed happily and then finally pulled away giving her best friend a big smile._

 _Georgiana giggled and nodded, "It has been long, too long." She said with a smile and then guided Lily to the living room. The two women sat on the couch and instantly dove into conversation, they mainly talked about the war and the Dark Lord at first, but soon the conversation ventured off and soon they were talking about their other friends._

 _"Georgiana I have something to tell you." Lily said calmly but Gigi could tell that her best friend was excited, so she quickly motioned for Lily to continue. Lily then took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."_

 _Gigi's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, "Shut up!" She exclaimed and Lily giggled and nodded her head, "Bloody hell Lily!" She said with a giant smile but then stopped briefly, "Wait wait, are we excited about this… Or are we exercising out legal right to choose." She asked jokingly and Lily just laughed some more and gave her friend a playful shove. Georgiana laughed as well and then pulled Lilly in for a hug, "Lily… You're going to be a mum!"_

 _Lily smiled at her friend as she pulled away, "Yes I am." She said and then smirked slightly, "And you are going to be a Godmother."_

 _Gigi stared at her friend in shock, "Really? You want me to…" Gigi asked shakily and Lily nodded with the smile still on her face. "Oh my god Lily!" She exclaimed and once again pulled her best friend in for another hug."_

 ** _~~Present~~_**

Harry listened to Georgiana's story quietly and once she was finished he finally found the words to speak, "Why did you leave me with the Dursleys?"

Gigi sighed and reached out to take Harry's hand in hers but he quickly moved away from her. "Harry I wanted to! After everything happened the night your parents died, I took you back to my flat and I held you in my arms and promised that I would never leave you…" She explained with tears starting to form in her eyes, "I wanted to keep you Harry. I wanted to raise you, telling you all sorts of stories about your parents." She said her voice getting softer and less steady with each word.

Harry glared at her, "But you didn't! You broke your promise!" He exclaimed angrily, "And because of that I had to spend most on my living in a closet under the stairs with bloody Aunt and Uncle!" He then started to pace furiously in front of Gigi who was now in tears. "Why?" He asked quietly and stopped his pacing, "Why did you give me up?"

Georgiana wiped the tears from her face and looked into the eyes of her godson, "When you defeated the Dark Lord, the Ministry and the group your parents and I were a part of were worried about your safety, because there were still many of his followers still alive and free. So they believed that some might come after you." She started to explain as calmly as she could.

"Like Sirius Black." Harry said, mostly to himself but Gigi heard him and nodded slowly.

"Yes… Like Sirius." She said pausing for a moment to gather her thoughts again before continuing, "So everyone thought it would be best if you lived somewhere away from the magical world, and hopefully live the beginning of your life normally."

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah I forgot that living in a bloody broom closet was considered normal."

Gigi chuckled slightly, "I did fight for a while. After I left the UK, I wrote letters to the Minister, to different people in the Ministry, and even to Dumbledore… But every single one I got back said the same damn thing." She sighed and then moved to lean up against a nearby tree, "That you living with your Aunt and Uncle was what was best for you." She shook her head and then chuckled, "You can imagine the Howlers they received from me after that."

Harry laughed at her words, "You sent Howlers to the Minister for Magic and to Dumbledore!?" He asked with a smile.

Gigi nodded, "Oh you bet! I was absolutely livid, and so those Howlers were quite loud, contained a lot of language that was not meant for young ears, and I timed it perfectly to where the Howler would arrive to them at the worst possible moment for them. Like during meetings, hearings, dinners, etc."

Harry laughed even harder when Gigi told him this which ended up making her started to laugh as well. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours until finally they were able to catch their breath. "I'm still going to have to live with the Dursleys?" Harry finally asked when they had calmed down.

Georgiana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I'm not sure yet. Trust me I want you to, and when I took this job at Hogwarts I told Dumbledore that I would only take it if I got to tell you who I was and get to have you come live with me."

Harry nodded, "Well you took the so that means he agreed right?"

Gigi shrugged slightly, "Yes and no. He believed that it was time that you knew about me, but he still feels like it is not safe enough yet, especially with Sirius Black on the loose."

Harry sighed, "So if he is captured then I can come live with you?" He asked hopefully.

Gigi shook her head, "I don't think it's that simple but I hope so…"

Harry was silent for a couple of moments and then spoke up again, "Why is Sirius Black after me? I mean I get why, but I sure a lot of Voldemort's followers around that want me dead, so what's so important about him?"

Georgiana stared at Harry for a couple of moments and then just shook her head, he did need to know the truth but today was not the day. It had been emotional enough for the both of them. "That Harry is a story for another day…"

"But Georgiana I have a right to know!" He exclaimed, "I'm the one he is after, I have a right to know why."

Georgiana nodded and walked over to him and took his hands in hers, "I completely agree with you Harry. But today is not the day for it. You have learned so much already today and you have a lot to think about, and adding Sirius Black's story on top of it… It's too much to handle right now." She then lifted up on of her hands and cupped his cheek, "But I promise that I will tell you, and I want to be the one to tell you because there is a lot more to the story than everyone thinks."

Harry was quiet for a few seconds and then nodded, "Okay."

* * *

"Blimey Harry! Georgiana is your Godmother!" Ron exclaimed to his best friend as he sat with him and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry nodded with a slight smile, "Yeah. It's kind of weird saying it, but I'm just happy that there's a chance of me never having to spend time with the Dursleys anymore." He replied.

Hermione sat silently for a while before speaking up, "I wonder what she meant when she said that there is more to Sirius Black's story than everyone thinks…" She said thoughtfully.

Ron just shrugged, "Maybe he was You Know Who's top guy? Dad said that he is really dangerous, and that he lost his mind even before he was sent to Azkaban."

Hermione nodded, "But it makes you wonder how he escaped. I mean Azkaban is supposed to be unescapable, so how did a mentally unstable person like Black get out?"

Harry nodded, "And how has he not been caught. I mean he's a mass murderer, you would think that he would be caught quickly."

Hermione nodded, "I'm going…"

"To the library." Ron and Harry said finishing their friend's sentence with a smirk. But Hermione just chuckled and shook her head.

"Yes the library. Maybe I can find more information about Black." She said calmly and then turned to Harry, "You should try and get as much information as you can from Georgiana" She said to Harry and then turned to Ron "Same goes for you. Try and see if you can get you dad to tell you anything."

Ron just shrugged and told her he would. But Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know about talking to Georgiana. She seemed to be real upset tonight and when I asked about Sirius she got kind of annoyed and maybe even nervous."

Hermione nodded, "Maybe just wait a little while before you ask questions. We don't want her to know we are digging around." And the two boys nodded.

After that they were silent for a few more moments until Ron spoke up, "Harry! Maybe she'll sign your permission form for the Hogsmeade!" He said excitedly to Harry and Harry smiled back.

"Yeah! I'll have to ask Georgiana." He said hopefully.

* * *

The rest of the week was rather crazy for Gigi, all of her student had a hard time paying attention because of the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade and also because Halloween was on the same day. So getting the students to calm down and actually pay attention was an almost impossible mission, and by the end of the week Gigi had just given up and basically said that the students could use the class time to catch up on work from other classes, talk, or just goof off.

"So Professor have you gotten a date for the Hogsmeade trip yet?"

Georgiana was sitting in her basket chair reading a copy of Cosmo magazine when Fred and George walked over to her. She rolled her eyes at Fred's words and looked up at the twins, "For the thousandth time boys, no I do not have a date, no I do not want a date because I'm not planning on going." She stated plainly and then went back to her magazine.

George and Fred looked at each other and smirked, "Well how about we play a little game." George said with a grin that screamed trouble.

Fred had a matching grin on his face as he reached over and grabbed his teacher's magazine, "Yeah and if we win you have to come with us to Hogsmeade."

Georgiana rolled her eyes once again and then smirked, "I'm not going to Hogsmeade!" She exclaimed and then stood up and yanked the magazine from Fred's grasp, "But if you two are so eager to spend time with me, I could just give you guys detention and we can spend our time reading and analyzing the play 'Romeo and Juliet' by the Great William Shakespeare." She said with a smirk.

The boys eyes widened and they both looked at each other, both trying to figure out if Georgiana's threat was empty or not. "Oh come on Gigi you wouldn't do that to us." Fred said with a smile.

George nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we're your favorite students after all, aren't we Freddie?" He said with a slight chuckle.

Georgiana just smirked at the twins and sat back down in her basket chair, "You want to bet?" She asked as she opened up her magazine and started to read. "Now shoo! I'm trying to find out how to do an at home lip wax with left over Halloween candles."

Fred and George stood there staring at their teacher for a couple of moments and before either of them could say anything, their friend Lee Jordan another Gryffindor spoke up, "So you're really not going to Hogsmeade Professor?" He asked, bringing the whole class into the conversation.

Georgiana shook her head, "Nope." She said, popping the 'p' at the end. "I will be spending my day in Godric's Hollow." She stated plainly. That brought on a whole bunch of questions from the students, about why she was going, when she was going, what she was going to do there. When she finally got them to calm down she started to answer the questions, "On October 31 thirteen years ago Lily and James Potter died in their home at Godric's Hollow. So every year on Halloween I go there early in the morning and spend the day there, and then at the day of the day I go to their grave and decorate it." She answered calmly but you could hear her voice shake slightly.

The class was silent for a few minutes until a Christine, a girl from Slytherin, spoke, "What all happened that night Professor?"

Georgiana sighed and shook her head, "That is a long story Christine… And it is filled with a lot of unanswered questions, confusion, and unhappy endings."

Christine nodded, "Can you tell us anyways?" She asked calmly.

Georgiana sighed, she had never told anyone the story of that night, she never wanted to. But when she looked at her class, all of them looking at her with curious eyes, she knew that she was going to give in. She opened her mouth to speak but right when she did the bell rang, "Well maybe another time." She said to the class but saw that none of them moving. She then rolled her eyes, "Shoo! All of you! Go get your lunch."

"Can we go get our lunches and come back and you will tell us the story?" Christine asked persistently and the rest of the class nodded eagerly.

Gigi sighed and threw her hands in the air, "Fine! But I don't know why you want to hear this story so bad." She grumbled as the class quickly left to go get their lunches and Georgiana went to her office to grab the lunch she had made herself that morning.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating their lunches like they did every day, "So Harry have you asked Gigi to sign your permission form yet?" Ron asked excitedly.

Harry shook his head, "Not yet. I haven't gotten a chance." It was true Harry had been trying to get his Godmother alone for the past week but every chance he got something got in the way, whether it was another student, a teacher, or even one of the castle ghosts, it was like the universe was against him. "I even woke up early this morning and went to her classroom before breakfast but she wasn't there."

"That's because she goes running in the mornings." Hermione stated while she was reading her Ancient Runes text book.

"Oi how do you know that?" Ron asked slightly annoyed by the fact that Hermione always knew everything.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "Because Ronald if you would pay attention you would notice that whenever she comes to breakfast she is wearing exercise clothes and is all sweaty."

Ron and Harry looked at each other for a couple of moments and then they both shrugged and went back to their lunch, "Maybe you can try to ask her after class today?" Ron suggested while taking a bite of the chicken leg in his hand.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. But somehow every time I try and talk to her something gets in the way." He said in an annoyed tone. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but before she could Fred and George came rushing over and started to quickly pile food onto their plates.

"Oi what are you two idiots doing?" Ron asked as he watched his older brother load food onto their plates as fast as they could.

Fred and George rolled their eyes, "That is none of your business dear brother." George stated.

Fred nodded, "Yeah, so just go back to your lunch Ronikins." And with that the twins grabbed their plates and quickly made their way out of the Great Hall.

Ron looked in the direction the twins had gone suspiciously, "What the bloody hell was that about?!" He asked mostly to himself.

That's when the trio noticed other students doing the same thing Fred and George had been doing. "What in the world is going on?" Hermione wondered out loud.

Harry shrugged, "Let's find out." He said and then flagged down Lee Jordan who was a couple seats away from them and quickly asked him what was going on.

"Professor Grimes is going to tell us about the night you kicked You-Know-Who's ass Harry!" He exclaimed excitedly, "It should be a good one, are you three coming?" He asked and Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a couple of moments and then the three of them stood up at the same time, gathered their things and quickly followed Lee towards the Muggle Studies classroom.

* * *

Georgiana sat at her little table finishing up her lunch when she heard loud voices coming from her classroom, she sighed and rolled her eyes. She had no idea why in the world these kids wanted to hear this story, it wasn't a happy one, it didn't make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside… But honestly she didn't understand half of the things her student did on a daily basis.

So with that Georgiana stood up and made her way back to her classroom and her eyes widened when she not only saw the 5th years from Gryffindor and Slytherin there but also students from different years and houses there as well. She then proceeded to groan and pinch the bridge of her nose, "Jesus Christ! Guys this is not a happy story! And hell half of you guys already know it!" She exclaimed but then just shook her head and sat down on her stool behind the podium.

"But it is a story everyone should know Professor Grimes."

Georgiana looked towards the back and saw none other than Albus Dumbledore standing there. She stared at him in shock for a couple of moments and then just shook her head and started to speak, "Like I said before… This isn't a happy story, it doesn't have a happy ending and it doesn't make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside." She stated honestly as she looked around the room, "And there are somethings that I believe that others don't… But hey you were the ones that asked for this."

Gigi's eyes widened when her eyes locked onto Harry's. She froze for a couple of moments and then shook her head once again, took a deep breath and begun her story. "When I heard the news about Lily and James Potter I was on a mission for a group of people that had gotten together at the beginning of the rise of the Dark Lord. I'm not going to go into those details, but right when I got the owl from another member of the group I quickly abandoned my mission and went straight to Godric's Hollow." Georgiana paused for a second when she saw Remus walk into the classroom along with McGonagall, she made eye contact with her friend for a moment before he motioned for her to continue. "When I arrived I saw that the front door was off the hinges and it felt like walking into an old horror movie when I walked in. I first found James Potter, and then I went upstairs and saw Lily lying on the ground next to Harry's crib." She said leaving the part about Severus being there out. "I cried over my best friend and the man I considered a brother for what seemed like hours, when I was suddenly brought back by the sound of a little baby. It was Harry Potter." She said with a small smile remembering the look on the small child's face when she saw him, "He had been crying with me for a while before I finally noticed he was there… I picked him up and looked him up and down checking for any injury, and that's when I saw the scar. That's when I realized that what I was told was true. That Harry James Potter had defeated Voldemort." She said and half of the people in the room gasped at her saying his name and Georgiana just rolled her eyes, "Oh my god! How old are we people? It's just a name, not a bad word that your mummy would smack your wrist for saying at the dinner table."

At that some of the class chuckled slightly while the others either glared at her or rolled their eyes. After everyone settled down she continued, "I stayed in the house with Harry for a while. Part of me thinking that I was just dreaming, and that I would wake up at any moment. But soon Professor Lupin arrived and found me with Harry, and that's when he told me the story of Sirius Black…" She said carefully leaving out the part about Sirius being Harry's godfather. "That is the part of the story that at least for me, has a lot of unanswered questions. And I have certain beliefs about him and what really happened that night that I'm am choosing to keep to myself."

She then saw a couple of people raise their hands but she quickly started to talk again, "After Remus showed up and told me everything, I knew that I wasn't dreaming. And that was the most painful moment in my entire life." She was silent for what seemed like hours to her and then she took another deep breath and continued, "After that I left the UK. I traveled the world for about two years until I finally settled down in Texas, got my degree in teaching and started to teach." She said leaving the part about being Harry's Godmother out, and ending the story.

The room was silent for a while until Lyra, the 3rd year girl from Slytherin raised her hand to ask a question, "Why did you leave?" She asked quietly.

Gigi sighed, "During the time the Dark Lord had rose to power, a lot of terrible things happened. We all lost family and friends, sometimes the pressure of everything going around was too much for some and they lost themselves. I was one of them…" She stated, "I wanted to stay, and part of me still regrets not staying. But at the time I couldn't imagine being here anymore, so I left."

Silence filled the room again until Georgiana stood up, "Okay story time is over. Go about your lives." She said as she walked to her office door and then paused for a second then turned around, "I am canceling the rest of my classes for the day. So spread the word to the rest of the students, I hope all of you that are going to Hogsmeade have fun, and I will see you all on Monday." And with that Georgiana went into her office, locked the door, she leaned up against it for a couple of moments until finally she slid down it and brought her knees to her chest and started to cry.

* * *

"Harry you should go and talk to her." Hermione said to Harry as they sat with Ron in the library. It was during the time they were supposed to be in Muggle Studies but since Gigi had canceled class the trio decided to go to the library to try and find out more about Sirius Black.

Harry shook his head, "No, I don't think she wants to talk to anyone right now." He stated as he flipped through the pages of one of the many random books Hermione had grabbed.

Hermione shook her head, "But Harry she might want to be with her Godson right now, I mean the story was basically about you." She started firmly.

Ron nodded in agreement, "She's right mate. And maybe this is your chance to get her to tell you more about Black."

Harry sighed and shook his head again, "No. She wants to be alone, she just got done talking about finding her best friends, my parents dead. I'm pretty sure she is done talking to anyone today."

The trio was silent for a couple of moments and then Ron spoke up, "Well maybe McGonagall will sign your permission slip for Hogsmeade." And at that the three of them started to laugh not knowing that another person was listening to their discussion.

* * *

The next day after her run Georgiana went straight to her room to get ready. She took a quick shower and then dried her hair and then put it into a messy side braid. She them put on a fitted grey short sleeved shirt that had a few buttons at the collar, and paired it with a long light pink skirt and a pair of brown leather sandals. Once she was finished she grabbed her purse and went straight to the fireplace.

Once she arrived in Godric's Hollow she went to the café she would have breakfast with Lily on the special days she could visit her. After that she went to the small walking park where she would go on picnics with Lily, James, and the rest of the Marauders, she walked around the park and the memories of the times she spent with her best friends played in her head like a movie.

"It's a lovely day." She quickly turned and saw Remus Lupin walking up behind her with a small smile on his face.

She smiled back him and nodded, "Yes it is." She said quietly and then looked around the open park once again before turning back to her friend, "Remember when James and Sirius pushed you into that pond over there?" She asked with a giggle.

Remus rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Yes I remember that all too well, and I think I remember you being the one that suggested it." He replied with a smirk.

Georgiana smirk and casually shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea what you talking about. I simply suggested that you needed to cool down." She said with a wink and Remus laughed and then offered his arm out for Gigi, and she just smiled and looped her arm through his and they continued to walk through the park together.

"Why did you tell everyone that story yesterday?" Remus asked after a couple of moments of silence.

Gigi sighed, "Honestly I don't know… I like to think that it was to help me because I have never talked about that night to anyone before. But I don't think it helped at all…"

Remus placed a hand on Georgiana's, "I think it helped. It's a big step for you to go from not telling anyone anything about that night, to telling everyone." He said with an encouraging smile.

Georgiana shrugged, "I guess… I just still have an empty feeling inside of me."

"Maybe it's because you won't come to terms about Sirius." Remus said plainly.

Georgiana sighed, "I'm sorry Remus. I know you have told me a million times about what happened that night, but I still can't help but feel like there is more to the story. That something isn't right."

Remus sighed and shook his head, "Georgiana you have to listen to me." He said firmly as he moved to stand in front of his friend, "You need to stop holding on to that feeling. Sirius betrayed us, there are no ifs, ands, or buts about it." He stated hoping that Georgiana would hear him, "If you keep holding on to this belief that you have about Sirius, then you will never fill that empty feeling and it could even get you into serious trouble."

Georgiana stared at her friend for a couple of moments and then glared at him and pulled away from him, "How can you seriously believe that?" She asked shaking her head, "You were so easily convinced that Sirius betrayed us. Did you forget that this is Sirius Black we are talking about!?" She exclaimed. "The man that would do anything for his friends especially for you and James! Hell that man became an animagus for you! And you so easily and quickly turn your back on him!" She yelled furiously, tired of hearing Remus accuse Sirius of something she didn't think he did every day.

Remus glared back at her, "You said it yesterday Georgiana, the things that happened during that time changed us. It changed Sirius from our friend to a crazy mass murdering traitor!" He exclaimed and as soon as those words left his mouth a loud crack was heard around the park.

Remus stood motionless in shock over the slap he had just received from Georgiana, "He was our friend Remus. He would have never betrayed us, especially James and Lily." She then moved away from Lupin, "I think you should leave now Professor Lupin." She stated coldly.

Remus stood there for a moment more looking at his friend and practically begging her to see reason but when she did not falter he just sighed and with a blink of an eye he was gone; leaving Georgiana alone once again.

* * *

Georgiana spent the rest of the walking around the small town and even going and spending some time in the old Potter house. After the night Lily and James died the Ministry worked with Muggle officials to make sure no muggle or wizard moved into the house. She never really understood why they did that but she was happy they did because it gave her a place to go when she wanted to be alone.

At the end of the day Georgiana finally went to the grave of Lily and James Potter. She used her wand and grew a group of beautiful daisies and other wild flowers around the headstone. She then sat down in front of it and began to speak. She did at the end of each visit, she would talk to the grave of her two friends, telling them what she had been doing that year, and catching them up on all the gossip. Talking as if they could hear her and actually talk back.

"Harry is amazing." She said finally getting to the topic of her Godson. "He looks just like you wanted him to look." She said with a chuckle, "He looks just like you but he has Lily's beautiful green eyes." She smiled when she thought of her Godson and then continued, "And also according to the other students and professors at Hogwarts he has also inherited your talent of getting into trouble Prongs. But he is so kind, and smart just like you Lily."

She sighed and looked down at the grave, "I miss you two so much…" She said quietly. "You two would have been amazing parents, and I will try and do my best from now on to be there for Harry, and raise him the way you two would have wanted him to be raised." She then slowly got up and then kissed the tips of her fingers and then placed her hand on the cold marble headstone. "I love you two, I'll see you next time." With that Georgiana made her way back to the Potter house where she used the floo network to get back to Hogwarts.

When she got back to Hogwarts she walked into her room and changed into a pair of shorts and James' old Quidditch jersey, then she went to her office and started to make herself a sandwich.

"Mind making me one as well Annie?"

The voice made her jump and she quickly spun around, and there on the other side of the room stood none other than Sirius Black.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sorry it has been so long! But I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of updates!**

 **The big question is what will Gigi do now that Sirius Black is standing in front of her? I guess you will have to wait and see! ;)**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to show it some love by clicking on that Follow/Favorite button and also if you really really want to show it some love leave me a little review of what you think! Whether it is good or bad I want to hear it! So bring it on!**

 **Well that's all for now so until next time stay safe and magical! :)**


	8. Truth or Quidditch

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES GEORGIANA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight fan fiction, well I'm still going to continue that story but I also decided to start a new one! A Harry Potter one! And this is the untold story of Harry Potter's Godmother Georgiana Grimes. She was best friends with Lily Evans/Potter and the Marauders. She is the same age as them but one day during her 7th year she was helping James and Sirius with a prank that involved polyjuice potion, and of course with Sirius and James the potion and she ended up stuck looking 17 years old and a fairly high pitched voice for the rest of her life!**

 **Anyways that was just a little bio of her, you will learn more about her as the story continues! And it will be a romance but it will take a while! But I promise it will happen!**

 **So please enjoy this first story and please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think! And also don't forget to hit that Follow/Favorite button!**

* * *

Georgiana stood there in shock for a couple of moments. She didn't know what to say, what to do. Should she scream? Should she stay silent? Should she stun him or not even pull out her wand? All these questions ran through her head until she noticed taking a few steps closer to her and she immediately jumped into action, pulling out her wand and pointing it at him.

Sirius froze and held up his arms in surrender, "Gigi… Please." He said begging his friend to listen. He needed her to listen, he needed her to help him, and he needed her. "Please I need you to hear me out."

Georgiana didn't move and glared at the man in front of her, "How did you get in here?" She asked firmly, the wand in her hand not moving from its place pointed at Black.

"I snuck in through the One Eyed Witch passage. I was trying to get into the Gryffindor Common Room but I didn't have the password." He said his voice shaking slightly. "I got mad and ripped the Fat Lady's picture and then fled. I found this classroom and came in here, I hid in small cabinet when they came and searched the room." He said a motioned to the small cabinet that was under the sink.

Georgiana nodded slightly, "Why are you here? And why were you trying to get into the Gryffindor Tower?" She asked her voice remaining firm and slightly cold. She then glared, "I swear to God Black if you were after my Godson I will kill you! And I won't need a wand to do that!" She exclaimed.

Sirius shook his head quickly, "Never! I would never harm Harry! OUR Godson!" He said and gave her a glare, angry at the fact that she thought that he would ever want to hurt Harry. But he shook it off when he remembered that she probably thought the same thing everyone else did about him. He sighed and made direct eye contact with Gigi, "Georgiana please… I need you to listen to me, you're the only one I can trust right now and…" He said his voice shaking again, and his eyes begging for her to listen and believe him, "And I need my friend back. I've been alone for too long Gigi."

Georgiana stared at the raggedy man for a few more seconds and then nodded but she did not put her wand down. She motioned for him to sit down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, Sirius obeyed and took a seat in one of the chairs. Gigi followed him slowly and sat down in a chair on the other side of the table. "Okay." She said taking in a deep breath, "You have two minutes raggedy man, so you had better start talking."

The escaped prisoner nodded, "You know how I was the Potter's secret keeper?" He asked and Gigi nodded. "Well that's not exactly true. We wanted everyone to think that I was the Potter's secret keeper to keep Voldemort's followers at bay, when the actual secret keeper was kept safe and unknown."

Georgiana gave Sirius a skeptical look, "That sounds a little too convenient for you." She said with a slight glare, "James refused to have anyone but you as his secret keeper, because he trusted you more than anyone else." She stated firmly.

Sirius nodded slowly and a look of utter guilt and hurt formed on his face, "That's true… He had too much trust in me because if he hadn't he wouldn't have gone with my plan to make Peter the true secret keeper."

Gigi's eyes widened at his words. Peter Pettigrew? That's the dumbest and most ridiculous thing she had ever heard! "That's the most idiotic thing I have ever heard." She said with a slight chuckle and shook her head, "You're wanting me to believe that you trusted spineless little Peter with the job of secret keeper?" She said as she shook her head, "You do realize this is the same Peter that lost the Marauder's Map right?"

Sirius shook his head, "No that was Moony. He was going to the kitchen one night and got caught by Flitch, so he took the map and Moony got detention, remember?"

Georgiana laughed, "You really believed that story?!" She asked with a smile and laughed more when Sirius gave her a confused look. "Peter lost the map that night and came to Remus and me freaking out knowing that you and James would bloody kill him when you found out that he lost the map." She said with a slight smirk at the memory, "So Remus being who he is told Peter he would take the fall for it, and came up with that stupid story to tell you and Prongs." She explained motioning to Sirius, "And as for the quote unquote detention," She said doing the quotation marks with her fingers, "He just spent with me in the back of the library studying for our NEWTS."

Sirius stared at the small blonde girl for a couple of moments and then shook his head, "You're joking! Moony would never take the fall for anyone!"

Georgiana laughed and shook her head, "Yes he did! He just refused to take the fall for you or James." The two of them laughed for a couple of moments until Georgiana was brought back to reality when she saw Sirius' ragged appearance, she instantly pointed her wand back at him, "Back to the point. Why in the world would James close to trust Peter over you, his best friend?" She questioned the man sitting across from her.

Sirius sighed realizing that she still didn't trust him fully. "Because I believed that would be the last thing Voldemort and his followers would expect." He explained. "They would think that James would have made me his secret keeper and would come after me, when the real one would be somewhere safe and protected."

Gigi nodded listening to the raggedy man, "This is a very nice story Sirius. But there's one little problem." She said giving him a hard look, "Peter Pettigrew is dead. And according to everyone you were the one that killed him."

Sirius looked away and glared at the wall, "I should have killed him." He said coldly, "After I had heard what had happened I went to confront Peter and he started to scream and shout at me things like 'Why did I do it' and 'They were our friends'. Then he waved his wand and caused a huge explosion and made it look like I killed all those people… And then he cut off his own finger and disappeared."

Georgiana stared at Sirius in shock, his story seemed so ridiculous and crazy she didn't think that she could believe it. But seeing the look on the raggedy man's face and remembering the look on his face that night thirteen years ago, Georgiana found that she believed him… She sighed and then slowly set her wand down, "So if Peter is the really secret keeper, then the question is where he is now." I said mostly to myself.

Sirius quickly turned back to Georgiana, "He's here!" He exclaimed quietly, "He's here in the castle!" He then stood up and started to pace quickly, "That's why I was trying to get into the Gryffindor Tower!"

Georgiana shook her head, "Sirius why in the world do you think he is here?" She asked her eyes widened slightly by the sudden excitement and quickness Sirius had gotten. "I mean if you're right and Peter was behind all of this then why in the world would he come here? And what makes you think that he would be in Gryffindor Tower of all places?"

Sirius then started to dig into one of the pockets on his extra-large coat, this made Gig slightly nervous and she slowly reached for her wand but stopped when she saw him pull out a clipping from an old newspaper article. He then placed it on the table and slid it over to her, she picked it up and saw that is was a picture of the Weasley family from their trip to Egypt. "Okay? So what Peter disguised himself as a ginger or what? What am I supposed to be looking at here?" She asked confused.

Sirius groaned and rolled his eyes, "The rat Annie! The damn rat!" He exclaimed and Gigi looked closely at the small animal in Ronald Weasley's hands. At first she just thought that it was just a regular rat, but when she looked even closer she noticed that the rat was missing one thing.

"It's missing a front finger…" She said slowly with eyes widened.

Sirius nodded excitedly, "And all that could be found of Peter was a…" He said trailing off at the end so Georgiana could fill in the blanks.

"A finger…" She said softly, her mind was now on over load. How could any of this be possible? She then turned to Sirius, "How sure are you about this? I mean a lot of rats could lose a toe, how can you be sure that this rat is Peter?"

Sirius stared at her for a couple of moments, "I ran all around the school and school ground with that rat. I know that rat." He said and you could hear the surety in his voice.

Georgiana nodded, "That's all fine and good Sirius, but you cannot go after this rat if you are not one hundred percent sure." She said and moved over to the man and motioned for him to sit back down. "You have to have more proof than a feeling and a missing toe. Because if you catch the rat and you are wrong, you are risking the chances of getting captured again, and if that happens your ass will end up right back in Azkaban."

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair anxiously and shook his head, "But I know it's him Gigi! It has to be!"

Georgiana shook her head and capped his face in her hands, "I'm not saying that you are wrong. I just think that we need more evidence before we go and do anything that could get us both in deep trouble."

Sirius eyes widened slightly and Georgiana saw hope start to fill them, "So you believe me?" He asked hopefully.

Georgiana smiled and giggled, "Of course I do. I never thought you were a killer or would betray your two best friends."

Sirius gave her a shocked look and shook her hands off of his face, "Then why were you acting like such a bitch?!" He asked with a slight glare.

Gigi smirked, "I'm still working on my revenge for you and James messing up my voice." She said and laughed at the look on Sirius' face. She then stopped laughing for a moment and smacked him hard on his arm.

"OW!" Sirius exclaimed and rubbed his arm, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Georgiana gave him a slight glare, "That was for not telling me anything the night you were arrested!" She said with slight anger. She then smiled at him and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, "And this is for coming back."

After that Georgiana made herself busy by fixing Sirius a bag with a bottomless charm and filed it with enough food to last him about a week if he portioned it correctly, a pillow and blanket, and a first aid kit.

Once she was finished she had to work out the best plan to get Sirius out of the castle, Sirius of course was prepared for this and told her that he was going to take one of the secret passages that led out of the castle and then to the tunnel under the Whomping Willow Tree that led to the Shrieking Shack. So with that all set Sirius transformed into a large black dog and Gigi settled the back she had packed for him on his back, and then then both left her office and then out of the classroom.

They slowly made their way down the hall being careful not to run into any teachers or even ghosts. It felt like hours for Georgiana as they slowly made their way through the quiet castle, she felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest and that she was sweating enough to fill a river, and she found herself jealous that Sirius seemed to stroll through the castle just like he had when they were students, even though now they were not students and now he was a convicted criminal.

When they finally made it to the secret passage they gave each other a quick and wordless goodbye and then Sirius quickly disappeared into the small hole.

* * *

After that Georgiana started to make her way back to her classroom when suddenly she ran into Professor Snape who was giving her a suspicious and accusing look, "Now where have you been this evening Ms. Grimes?" He asked slowly.

Georgiana sighed and rubbed her a hand over her face, "I was out visiting Lily." She said, leaving out James because she knew that if she was going to get out of this without a round of 20 Questions she was going to have to leave his name out of the conversation. "I just got back a while ago but wanted to let someone know that I was back so they didn't send out a search party." She said mentally begging that Severus would accept the excuse she was giving him and just let her go.

At the sound of Lily's name Snape's face softened slightly and he just nodded, "Well while you were gone, Black got into the castle and went after your Godson." He said passively.

Georgiana faked shock and panic. She instantly asked him where Harry was, if he was okay, what happened, and basically any question she could think of on the spot until Severus shut her up and told her that Harry was in the Great Hall along with the rest of the school.

With that Gigi raced down the halls and straight into the Great Hall. She looked around and saw that most of the students were just laying on sleeping bags on the floor whispering to each other while other were sitting in groups with friends from other houses, and she saw the prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl walking around the large room.

She kept looking around the room until she heard someone call out to her, "Georgiana!" She turned and saw Ginny Weasley running towards her. She quickly pulled the young ginger girl into a tight hug.

"Are you okay Ginny?" She asked as she checked the girl over when she pulled away. Ginny nodded and said she was okay. Georgiana smiled and then asked if she could go find Harry for her and the girl nodded and ran off to get Harry.

Gigi stood there looking around the room some room, but this time she was looking over each of the students, making sure that each one was okay well at least externally. Her eyes then landed on Lyra who was staring at her with nervous and curious eyes. Gigi smiled softly and waved at the student and the girl quickly turned away and buried her nose in a book that was close by, obviously embarrassed over getting caught.

"Gigi!"

Georgiana looked away from the blonde girl and saw Harry quickly making his way over to her, "Harry!" She exclaimed and rushed over to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" She asked at a fast pace as she looked over her Godson the same way she did with Ginny, and Harry just shook his head and took her he was fine. After one last look over Gigi breathed a fake sigh of relief and pulled Harry in for another hug, "I'm so glad that you are safe." She said and then pulled away.

She then saw Hermione and Ron standing behind Harry and right away she moved over to them doing the exact same thing she did with Harry and Ginny to them. And once she was sure the two of them were okay and pulled the two of them into a hug.

After that the group started to tell her about what she had missed earlier that day, mainly about the Fat Lady's picture but occasionally Ron and Hermione would make a comment about their trip to Hogsmeade but would quickly change topics when they saw the upset look on Harry's face. This continued for about an hour until Dumbledore came into the room and said that it was time for the students to go to bed, so with a finally hug to each person in the small group Georgiana left the Great Hall so the students could get to bed.

* * *

After that night things around Hogwarts started to change dramatically, the students were escorted to their classes, and the Professors kept an extra eye out for Harry and it seemed like the poor boy could never get a moment alone, he was constantly bothered by different Professors, students, and even ghosts! And what was worse was that McGonagall was trying to take him out of Quidditch, this was a major problem in Harry's book so he begged his Godmother to help him, so Gigi reluctantly agreed to be the teacher that volunteered to monitor Gryffindor's Quidditch practices.

Which brings us to the day before Gryffindor's games against Hufflepuff. They were supposed to be playing against Slytherin but Malfoy complained about his arm still being hurt so their match against Slytherin was being postponed.

Georgiana sat in the large stands of the Quidditch stadium reading through some of the letters she had received from her past students. This was something that some of her students would always do after they graduated, they would write her letters telling her about college life, about what they were doing, and even with questions about school work they had. She used to receive the letters all the time when she taught at the Muggle School but now that she was at Hogwarts it was more difficult for her to receive the letters they were sending her. But when she did receive them she would spend hours reading them and writing them back, it was honestly one of her favorite things about teaching.

She was right in the middle of one of the letters when she heard a voice calling her name, she looked up and saw Fred Weasley smirking at her, "Hey Professor shouldn't you be watching your future husband wipe the floor on the field?" He said with a wink.

Georgiana rolled her eyes, "Merlin's beard. Now I know how Lily felt." She said softly to herself before going back to the papers in her lap. But that's when George glided over to his brother.

"What's up Freddie? She playing hard to get again?" He said with a laugh and Fred laughed with him and nodded.

"Yeah mate, but don't worry sooner or later she'll fall for me." He said winking at Georgiana once again and she just shook her head.

"Oh Fred you forgot that there's a third option." Gigi said with a smirk.

Fred grinned and flew closer to Gigi, "What is love?"

George laughed knowing what was about to happen but kept his mouth shut, wanting to see his brother's reaction.

Gigi stood up and slowly moved over to the ginger, "It's…" She said slowly as she stood in front of him and moved in closer, "NEVER!" She exclaimed and then pushed the broom Fred was on and laughed as he started to spin backwards.

George joined in the laughter as the two of them watch Fred try and get control over his broom again and when he did he just smirked at the Muggle Studies Professor, "Oh yeah George. She's totally into me."

George opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted but Oliver Wood yelling at the two, telling them to get back to practice. The twins then flew away and left Georgiana with her letters.

After practice was over Georgiana invited to team to her classroom for snacks, and they all agreed instantly and said that they would be there after they cleaned up and had a short team meeting. So Georgiana made her way to her classroom and started to set up drinks and snacks for the team.

She was just finishing setting up when she heard a knock at the door and then a bunch of voices and footsteps making their way into the classroom, she turned around and smiled at the group of Quidditch players and told them to help themselves which they did in a heartbeat. And once they all got settled with their snacks Georgiana started to tell them stories about the different Quidditch matches that happened when she was a student.

"That was when James swooped down and weaving around the other Quidditch players and then shot up towards the sky barely skimming the fabric that covered the stands with his toes, until he reaches the bleachers and caught the snitch!" She exclaimed telling the story of Harry's dad's first Quidditch match.

The current Gryffindor Quidditch team listened in awe as the small blonde woman told her story, "Blimey that was his first game?" Oliver Wood asked.

Georgiana nodded, "Yeah that man was quite the Quidditch player, and very serious about the game." She said with a chuckle, "Like I hear you are Mr. Wood." She said with a slight smirk.

Oliver chuckled nervously after being put on the spot by the Professor but Georgiana waved at him saying that it was nothing to be ashamed of. "Besides James was much worse." This made some of the players snort, not believing her but she shook her head, "It's true!" She exclaimed with a laugh, "I remember days when all you could hear about in the common room was hard practice was that day, or about how James would quiz them about different plays when they ran into him in the hallways." She laughed loudly when she remembered the day Sirius punched James in the face because he wouldn't shut up about their game against Ravenclaw that weekend. "So yeah those of you that think Oliver is a hard ass, you might want to think again."

The night continued like that until it was time for the team to get back to the Gryffindor Tower, but as they all started to leave Gigi quickly pulled Harry off to the side and pulled him towards her room where she started to dig through her bags until she found what she was looking for.

She pulled out a pair of worn out Quidditch gloves and walked over to a very confused looking Harry. She smiled at him with the gloves in her hands, "Now your father was a very superstitious man when it came to Quidditch." She stated, "He had to have everything in a certain way or else in his mind everything was going to go to hell."

Harry chuckled lightly, he loved it when Gigi told him stories about his parents, it made him feel closer to them. So he listened carefully as she continued.

"One of his traditions was that he had to have his lucky gloves washed and mended in a certain way. Which apparently I was the only one who was able to do so because a couple of days before each game he would bring me these gloves," she said and held up the gloves in her hand, "and would just say, 'Just the usual Annie' and then walk away." She said laughing and Harry laughed with her. "Now I don't know if you are anything like your father when it comes to Quidditch, minus the fact that you are the best player out there. But I just thought that you would like to have these." She said and handed the worn gloves to Harry, who took them in his hands and looked at them with wide eyes. "I already did the usual so they are all ready for tomorrow if you want to wear them."

Harry was silent for a little while and then he quickly moved and pulled his Godmother into a hug, "Thank you Annie." He said quietly as she hugged him back.

She then pulled away and smiled at her Godson, "Now you have your gloves, you need to get a good night's sleep so you'll be ready to dominate on the field tomorrow!" She said with a smile and then sent Harry to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The rain was cold against her face as Georgiana stood in the stands with the Gryffindor students while wearing James' old Quidditch Jersey during the Quidditch match. She was of course told that she should be sitting with the other Professors but she knew that sitting with them wouldn't be near as fun so she opted to be with the students and cheer loudly for her team. She did feel bad at first because she wasn't supposed to be cheering for a certain team since she was a teacher, but as the game progressed she stopped feeling like this and started to really enjoy the game, feeling like she was a student once again.

She watched as the Quaffle was passed back and forth between different players, and cheered when Gryffindor scored. She always watched the Bludgers nervously, that was the thing that scared her most about the game, those things had a mind of their own and all it was telling them to do was to knock someone off their brooms! She was surprised though about how well the Weasley Twins were as the beaters! They kept their heads in the game and were focused the whole time making sure that the Bludgers never got near any of the other team mates, it was the same with the beaters on the Hufflepuff team!

While all of this was going on though she would see Harry fly in and out of view throughout the whole game, it was like he would see the small golden Snitch and then fly off after it only to return empty handed. But she smiled at the look of concentration that was on her Godson's face, it reminded her of James when he would play Quidditch, her mind then started to wonder but she was quickly brought back to Earth when Harry zoomed up into the air, the Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Digory following close behind him.

The Gryffindor students started to cheer louder than ever for Harry while she heard the opposing side cheer just as loud for Cedric as the two seekers raced to the snitch, until the two boys disappeared into the clouds.

At that moment a chill ran up Georgiana's spine, and it wasn't from nerves or anything like that, this was a chill that she hadn't felt in a long time. She quickly looked around and saw Hermione looking just as worried as she did. Hermione turned to the Professor and gave her a worried look which Gigi returned, but before anything could be said an ear piercing shriek echoed around the Quidditch Pitch. Georgiana and Hermione looked back to the field and what they saw made Georgiana's heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"HARRY!"

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I had a little bit of trouble writing the part with Sirius because even though I knew that Gigi would believe him I didn't want to make it seem like she believed him so easily because she does have conflicting thoughts about what happened that night. So hopefully I did a goo job with that!**

 **Anyways again I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to show it some love by clicking on that Follow/Favorite button and also if you really really want to show it some love leave me a little review of what you think! Whether it is good or bad I want to hear it! So bring it on!**

 **Well that's all for now so until next time stay safe and magical! :)**


	9. A Dream Or A Memory

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES GEORGIANA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight fan fiction, well I'm still going to continue that story but I also decided to start a new one! A Harry Potter one! And this is the untold story of Harry Potter's Godmother Georgiana Grimes. She was best friends with Lily Evans/Potter and the Marauders. She is the same age as them but one day during her 7th year she was helping James and Sirius with a prank that involved polyjuice potion, and of course with Sirius and James the potion and she ended up stuck looking 17 years old and a fairly high pitched voice for the rest of her life!**

 **Anyways that was just a little bio of her, you will learn more about her as the story continues! And it will be a romance but it will take a while! But I promise it will happen!**

 **So please enjoy this first story and please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think! And also don't forget to hit that Follow/Favorite button!**

* * *

Dementors. Those stupid, selfish, soul sucking monsters were doing more harm than good at Hogwarts as far as Georgiana was concerned. It was the second time in less than a year that those things had attacked her godson, and this time he could have been killed! If it hadn't been for Albus Dumbledore's quick thinking, Harry would have fallen to his death. So to say that Georgiana Grimes was furious was a huge understatement.

"Ms. Grimes please you must understand that…" The minister started to say but was quickly shut up when Georgiana gave him the coldest and scariest glare he had ever seen.

"Understand what exactly?" She asked Fudge coldly, "The part where these things that are supposed to be protecting my godson, have instead almost killed him twice? Or the part that I should be perfectly fine with all of this? Because I'm kind of having a hard time processing all of this!" She exclaimed angrily.

Fudge turned to Dumbledore nervously and sending the older wizard a look, begging him to help calm the furious professor down. But Dumbledore simply paid no attention to the desperate minister, because like Georgiana he was annoyed by the presence of the guards of Azkaban.

Fudge gulped nervously when he realized that he wasn't going to get any support from the headmaster and then turned back to the angry blonde woman that was standing in front of him. "Ms. Grimes… Like I said you must realize that the dementors are here for a good reason." He stated, "There is a killer on the loose that is after your godson!"

Georgiana rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air, "Bloody hell! Don't you think I don't know that already!?" She exclaimed, "But do you realize that those things you have surrounding the school have done nothing but cause problems since the moment they bloody arrived!?" She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at Fudge.

Fudge sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "My dear Georgiana, they are only doing their job."

Georgiana let out a scoff, "Oh I didn't know that their job involved sucking the souls out of the innocent students here, and scaring the hell out of everyone!" She said her voice dripping with anger and disgust, "Oh and you do not get to call me anything but Ms. Grimes or Professor Grimes."

The Minister of Magic groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, "Ms. Grimes you know what I am trying to say. I know that the dementors have disrupted the school life here but their presence here is needed, Black could be anywhere and they are the only ones I trust to safely capture him." He explained as calmly as he could, but even though Georgiana Grimes didn't look it she was probably one of the most intimidating people you would ever meet, and to top it all off she had an explosive temper which made you have to think twice before getting on her bad side. But unfortunately Cornelius Fudge was now having to deal with this side of the small blonde woman. "I promise that once Black is caught and your godson is safe everything will go back to normal."

Georgiana rolled her eyes once again and decided she had had enough of this conversation. So she turned around and started to leave but not before saying one last thing to the now scared Minister, "You know what Fudge. This the third time in my whole life that you and the ministry has told me that someone I love will be safe under the protection of the ministry. And since the first two times didn't happen, I don't exactly believe you this time around." She then turned her head back slightly so she could give Fudge one last glare. "So I'm warning you right now. If those things attack my godson one more time I'll seriously beat the living hell out of you." With that being said Georgiana gave a sweet smile to Dumbledore and thanked him once again for saving Harry, then she quietly left the room.

Once she was gone Fudge collapsed into the nearest chair and rubbed his temples, "Somehow I am more terrified of that woman than of Black." He said tiredly and then turned to Dumbledore, "Is she always like that?"

Dumbledore just chuckled, "Oh no sir. I believe she saves that for you." This just made Fudge groan as he let himself fall deeper into the chair. "I believe there is a saying that goes something along the lines of, 'Hell has no furry like a mother's wrath'. And I believe that this goes double for Georgiana Grimes."

* * *

 _Harry looked around all he could see was darkness, he tried to move but it was like someone had jinxed his legs and stuck them to the floor. He was about to call out when a familiar voice sounded out in the darkness._

 _"Now he has two bottles of milk in the fridge." The voice said nervously, he knew that voice. He knew that voice so well, he had heard it in other dreams and even some nightmares. It was his mother. Harry quickly looked around once again but all he could see was black._

 _"And you know how to use the phone right?" The voice of Lily Potter echoed around him once again. "If there is a fire, or a break in, or anything you just have to dial…"_

 _"Lily Potter! Will you calm down?" That was a different voice, and he knew that voice right away. It was his godmother Georgiana. "I know how to use the phone, I know how to warm a bottle of milk, and I know how to take care of my own godson for one evening." He heard Gigi say with laughter in her voice._

 _Harry tried to move once again but his feet still seemed to be glued to the ground. Annoyed by this Harry reached for his wand but pocket where his wand was usually kept was empty, this made Harry panic slightly, but he was snapped out of that when he realized the voices of Georgiana and his mother were now muffled. Then in a blink of an eye Harry found himself falling down at a fast pace. He looked down and saw that he was falling towards a bright light, and it seemed that the closer he got the brighter the light seemed to be, and it wasn't long until he was engulfed by the light._

 _He had his eyes shut tight preparing for the hard impact of his long fall but to his surprise it never came, and after a couple of moments he took a chance and opened his eyes. He was no longer surrounded by darkness, but instead he seemed to be in someone's living room, and it was only when he saw a picture hanging in a frame on the wall across from him did he realize whose house he was in. Because in the frame was the same picture he had in his photo album, it was the one of his parents holding a baby version of himself. Harry smiled at the picture and was about to start exploring when he heard another voice._

 _"Lily my love he will be fine." That was a male voice, it sounded familiar to him but he couldn't quite place it. So he followed the sound of the different voices out of the living room and down a long hallway until he reached the front of the house and his eyes went wide at what he saw._

 _There in front of him stood a couple, the woman she was beautiful. She had long red hair, and soft freckles that rested on her cheeks. It was his mother. Next to her stood a tall man with dark messy hair and round glasses, and for Harry looking at him almost felt like looking in a mirror. It was his father, and looking at him Harry truly realized how much he looked like his father._

 _He couldn't believe it, his parents Lily and James Potter were standing right in front of him! Harry quickly reached out to them, hoping he would be able to get their attention but he couldn't. More matter how close he seemed to get his parents were always out of his reach._

 _"How do you know that James?" Lily asked worriedly as she ran her fingers through her hair. "What if something happens and we aren't here?! I could never forgive myself if something happened to Harry!"_

 _He heard his father chuckle as he watched him pull his mother into a hug, "Lily, he will be with the two people we trust the most. If he's not safe with them then I don't know who he will be safe with." He said and kissed Lily's forehead._

 _Lily sighed and shook her head, "I just don't like leaving him. It's too dangerous, who knows what could happen while we are gone. You-Know-Who could appear!"_

 _James sighed and shook his head, "Or he won't show up." He moved a hand up and cupped Lily's cheek, "Either way Harry is just as safe with Annie and (muffled sound) as he is with us. I promise."_

 _Lily sighed and nodded her head reluctantly, "I guess… But I still do not like it!" She said as she moved out of James' arms and crossed her arms over her chest. James once again just laughed and gave his wife one last kiss on the side of her head._

 _"Oi Prongs did you finally talk her into going?" Harry turned and saw none other than Georgiana Grimes walking towards his parents carrying a baby (which Harry realized was himself) in her arms. James nodded with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Lily's waist. "Well praise Jesus!" Gigi exclaimed with a laugh as she bounced little Harry on her hip making him giggle._

 _Lily sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Gigi, please this is serious!" She stated firmly and looked up at her best friend, "If anything happens I want one of you to send me a patronus as soon as possible!"_

 _Georgiana smiled sweetly at her friend, "Lily like I said before, I know how to take care of my own godson for one evening." She reached over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I promise Lily, (muffled sound) and I will take care of Harry and he will be perfectly fine when you get back." She then pulled her hand back and used it to tickle little Harry's tummy, the two of them giggled a bit before she turned back to Lily, "So will you get out of here all ready?!"_

 _Lily gave Harry a longing look before she quickly moved over and took her son into her arms, "Oh Harry…" She said softly and placed a kiss on the top of his head, "Mummy and Daddy have to go, but we will be back when you wake in the morning."_

 _James walked over to them and ruffled the baby's dark hair, "That's right son, and by that time I promise your mum will have calmed down." He said with a smirk and chuckled when he felt Lily elbow him in the stomach. James then turned back to Georgiana, "So Padfoot rung and said that he was running a little bit late because of some Order business. But he should be here soon, thing you can hold down the fort until he gets here Annie?" He asked with a smirk on his face._

 _Georgiana laughed, "Oh please I'm going to be the one that makes sure the house stays standing when he gets here!" James and Gigi laughed some more until they all heard the grandfather clock that was in the living room start to chime, letting them know that it was now 6'oclock. "Well I believe that is your cue." She said with a smile as she reached over and took young Harry out of his mother's arms._

 _Lily sighed and looked nervously at her son and then turned to her husband, "You know we could anyways raincheck." She said softly but James just shook his head._

 _"Lily we have been putting this night off for months, now this might be our last chance to even have a normal date night so please. For me, let's go." He said with a small smile and it widened when Lily reluctantly nodded her head. "Fantastic! Now we need to leave now or else we'll miss our dinner reservations." James then started to usher Lily towards the door, "We will see you around 9'oclock Annie! Play nice with Padfoot okay!"_

 _Gigi laughed and nodded as she followed the couple to the door, "You guys be safe okay! And please Lily try to not worry, and have fun yeah" She called as James and Lily walked out of the door, leaving her alone with her godson. "Well then Bambi, what shall we do first?"_

 _Harry stared at the door his parents walked out of for what seemed like hours until Georgiana's voice broke him out of his trance. He turned and started to follow the sound of his godmother's voice, it led him down the hall and up the stairs and down another hall until he reached a room at the far end of the hall. He slowly opened the door and saw Georgiana rocking his baby self in the rocking chair._

 ** _"Lavender's blue,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _Lavenders green._**

 ** _When I am King,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _You shall be Queen._**

 ** _Who told you so,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _Who told you so?_**

 ** _T'was my own heart,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _That told me so._**

 ** _Call up your men,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _Set them to work._**

 ** _Some to the plow,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _Some to the fork._**

 ** _Some to make hay,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _Some to cut corn._**

 ** _While you and I,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _Keep ourselves warm._**

 ** _Lavender's green,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _Lavender's blue._**

 ** _If you love me,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _I will love you._**

 ** _Let the birds sing,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _Let the lambs play._**

 ** _We shall be safe,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _Out of harms way._**

 ** _I love to dance,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _I love to sing._**

 ** _When I am Queen,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _You'll be my King._**

 ** _Who told me so,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _Who told me so?_**

 ** _I told myself,_**

 ** _Dilly dilly,_**

 ** _I told me so"_**

 _Harry smiled as he watched Georgiana rock the baby in her arms back and forth. But he jumped when there was a sudden cracking sound that came from downstairs. He was about to go see what it was but then he heard Gigi call out, "I'm upstairs Padfoot!"_

 _Harry then heard footsteps start to come up the stairs and soon he saw a familiar man standing in the doorway. He had dark curly hair that reached his shoulders, and he had bright blue eyes and a smile across his face. "Good evening my dear." The man that his father and Georgiana called Padfoot greeted his godmother._

 _Gigi smiled at the man, "Good evening (mumbled sound)."_

 _Harry was now confused, who was this man? The only name Harry had heard was Padfoot, but that couldn't be his actual name. Whoever this man was he seemed to be really close with his parents and with Georgiana._

 _Harry continued to watch as the man started to play with little baby Harry on the floor while Gigi watched with a smile on her face._

"…Oh I hope he is okay…"

 _Harry ju_ mped when he heard the voice, it wasn't Georgiana or the man in the room that had spoken. He looked around the room but see anyone else in the room.

"…I'm sure he'll be fine 'Mione…"

 _That was Georgiana's voice! But her mouth hadn't moved, so where did her voice come from? And how was Hermione here? As these questions ran through his head he didn't realize that the room had slowly become darker and darker until he was once again he was surrounded by darkness._

"…When do you think he'll wake up...?"

 _That was a different voice this time, and it took him a couple of seconds but he realized that it was Ginny's voice. And right when he realized that he saw another bright light in front of him, and he slowly started to walk towards it._

* * *

"Looks a bit peaky doesn't he?" Ron asked as he stood by his best friend waiting for to wake up.

Fred and George snorted at the same time and rolled their eyes, "Peaky? What'd you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet." Fred said with a chuckle.

George laughed and nodded, "Yeah, c'mon Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking."

Everyone laughed at the twins when suddenly they heard another voice join in the conversation.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does."

Everyone quickly turned and smiled happily when they saw Harry sit up in his bed. "Harry!" They all exclaimed and then suddenly Hermione had pulled him into a tight hug.

"How are you feeling my love?" Georgiana asked as she moved so she could sit on the side of his bed.

Harry stared at his godmother with an odd look on his face, the dream or whatever it was still fresh in his head. He then shook his head slightly and gave her an awkward smile, "Uhh… I'm fine Gigi. Just a little tired."

Georgiana gave him a skeptical look and reached up to feel his forehead, "Any dizziness? Headaches? Sore stomach?"

Harry chuckled slightly and moved out of her reach, "I'm fine Annie! I promise."

Georgiana stared at him for a couple of seconds until she caved and nodded her head, "I'm glad you are okay." She said with a smile and then wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders, "You are starting to make scaring the hell out of me a habit." She pulled away and brushed the hair from his eyes and then placed a quick kiss on his forehead and then moved away.

Harry smiled at Gigi and then look around at everyone, "So what happened?"

"Well you feel off your broom mate." Ron replied nervously, not wanting to be the one that had to tell Harry everything that had happened.

Harry chuckled slightly, "Well I know that. I mean what about the match?" He asked hopefully, "Did we win?"

Hermione sighed nervously and moved closer to her friend, "No body blames you Harry." She said as she moved to sit on the side of him bed. "The dementors are not supposed to be on school grounds. Dumbledore is furious."

Harry sat there for a couple of moments, his mind processing what Hermione was telling him, "So we lost." He said plainly.

Fred and George nodded, "Yeah, after you fell Hufflepuffs seeker Digory caught the Snitch." George explained, confirming Harry's fears and making him feel horrible.

"Apparently Digory felt badly though." Fred said adding on to his twin's explanation, "He kept saying that he didn't know what had happened to you, and said that he wanted to have a rematch so we would have a fair chance."

"But Madame Hooch said no." George said. "Even Wood refused to have a rematch, said something like it was a fair game or something like that."

Harry nodded, "Where is Wood now?"

Fred and George shrugged, "Probably trying to drown himself in the changing room showers." They replied in unison and both had smirks on their faces.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes, "That's not funny! Someone should go see if he is alright." Ginny said scolding her older twin brothers, but the two just ignored her and said that Wood would be by later to see how Harry was doing.

That's when Ron decided that now was as good of time as ever to tell Harry what else had happened, "Harry…" He said taking a step closer, "That's not all that happened. After you fell your broom… Well it flew into the Whomping Willow, and it well…" He then reached over to the bed that was beside Harry's and picked up something that was wrapped up in a Gryffindor flag, then handed to his best friend, "We got back as much as we could but…"

Harry looked down that the pile in his lap, he knew what was wrapped up tight in the scarlet and gold flag but he didn't want to believe it. He slowly reached over and started to untie the knot that was holding the bundle together and when the flag was completely opened he felt like he could have cried. There sat in the center on the flag was pieces of wood, all of them were different sizes and shapes but all together they made up his Nimbus 2000.

The group had stayed with Harry for a couple of hours after he woke up, they spent time trying to cheer him up and get his mind off of the match and his broom. But sadly nothing really seemed to help, and they weren't too surprised, so after a couple of hours everyone besides Ron and Hermione left.

* * *

When they were alone Harry started to tell his two friends about the dream he had before he woke up. He told them about his parents and Georgiana, but he mainly focused on the strange man that was there. "He looked familiar, but I can't place it… And Georgiana has never mentioned a Padfoot to me."

Hermione nodded as she listened carefully to everything Harry had said, "Maybe it was a memory. You said that you used to have dreams of You-Know-Who killing your parents, so maybe this is another memory?" She suggested after Harry was finished.

Harry nodded, "Maybe, but then why was I unable to hear the man's name? I mean if it was my memory then shouldn't I have known who that was?"

Ron shrugged slightly, "Well I can't remember what I did as a baby Harry. I don't really think anyone can, so maybe you just forgot it."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Ron's right Harry. You can't remember everything, so maybe you just forgot the man's name."

Harry shook his head, "But how do I know what he looks like then?" He asked mostly to himself, "I saw his face in the dream and I even heard his voice. But for some reason I couldn't hear what his name was…"

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look with each other and then turned back to Harry, "You said they called him Padfoot right?" Ron asked and Harry nodded, "Well that's not really a popular name so maybe Hermione could look around in the library for something." Ron suggested which made Harry snicker and Hermione roll her eyes.

"I'm not going to do all of the work Ronald!" She exclaimed and tried to sound angry but you could see the small smile appear on her face. But then it quickly disappeared and she turned the conversation back to the main topic, "And besides I don't think I would be able to find out much if it's just a nickname. Even if I looked through old school archives I don't think I would be able to find much unless I have the person's actual name."

Harry sighed, "So you're saying is that we have nothing to go on yeah?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "I'm say that 'I' would not be able to find much. But you know what he looks like Harry. You could go through old magazines and newspapers see if you can find anyone that looks like him, if you can do that then we can find out the man's name and I could figure out more."

Harry nodded, "So I basically going to have to go through all the newspaper and magazine articles I can find until I see a man that looks like Padfoot… Fantastic." He replied sarcastically.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Well Harry unless you or Ron has a better plan then this is the only thing we can do." She said with annoyance.

Ron had been sitting quietly during this conversation until he thought of an idea, "Harry why don't you just ask Georgiana? I mean you said in your dream she seemed to be close with the man, maybe she can tell you about him?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know, I mean don't you think that if it was someone she wanted to talk about she would have told me something by now?"

Hermione nodded, "I agree with Ron, I mean just because she hasn't talked about it doesn't mean that it's someone that she doesn't you to know. So I think you should at least try, but be careful when you do it because it could be a sensitive subject for her."

Harry thought about it for a while, Hermione and Ron did have a point I couldn't hurt to ask… But he was also worried about if the subject would make her upset, their relationship was complicated enough without throwing in his dream… But in the end he wanted to know and if his godmother was the only one with answers then it wouldn't hurt to at least ask, and if Georgiana didn't want to talk about it then he could just apologize and go back to Hermione's original plan.

After all these thoughts Harry turned his attention back to his friends and nodded, "I guess it couldn't hurt to ask right?"

* * *

After she left the hospital wing Georgiana went straight back to her room and changed into a baggy pair of black sweat pants and a plain white v-neck shirt. She then got comfortable in one of the couches out in her classroom by one of the large windows, the latest addition of Cosmo in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other.

She was half way through an article about how to spice up your love life, and on her third glass of wine when she heard a voice from beside her.

"So I heard that the Minister is more afraid of you than Sirius Black himself."

Georgiana jumped and turned her head to see Remus sitting down in the arm chair across from her. "Merlin Remus! You scared the hell out of me!" She exclaimed.

Remus chuckled as he sat back in the chair, "I'm sorry Georgie. I thought you heard me come in."

Gigi shook her head and lifted up her magazine and then picked out her wine glass and took a sip, "You caught me on a wine and Cosmo night. I wouldn't even notice if a pack of hippogriffs stormed through the room, I am too occupied in reading about how to spice up my non-existent love life and downing my bottle of red wine to notice anything else." She responded with a smile.

Remus laughed and shook his head, "What number are you on?" He asked motioning to the almost empty glass in her hand.

Georgiana pretended to think and then giggled, "This is glass number three, but it will soon to be glass number four though." She then gulped down the rest of the sweet red liquid from her glass and then stood up and started to head to the kitchen and telling Remus she'd be right back.

She came back out a couple minutes later with a bottle of red wine in one hand and two wine glasses in the other, "So you heard about my little fight with Fudge huh?" She asked with a smirk as she poured wine into both glasses and then handed one to Lupin.

Lupin thanked her and took the glass, "Oh yes. I believe that it's safe to say the whole staff knows about it, and so I'm sure that soon all of the student body will know as well." He said with a knowing smile.

Georgiana smiled with pride, "Good. That man is being stupid! I mean I know that the whole thing with Black has a lot of people scared but seriously dementors at Hogwarts!?" She exclaimed and she could feel the anger start to boil inside of her once again, "What the bloody hell does he think is going to happen? That those brainless monsters will do as they're told? No! Ugh!" She shook her head and took a big sip of her wine, "See this is why I hate ninety percent of the population."

Lupin raised his glass, "Now that is something I can agree with." He took a small drink and set his glass down, "Georgie… I want to talk to you about what happened on Halloween in Godric's Hollow."

Georgiana nodded and set her glass down as well, "I was kind of hoping we would just chalk that one up to agree to disagree." She said with a slight shrug.

Remus shook his head, "No Georgie. I want us to work this out, and I know that we have different views on this but I'm hoping that we can reach a middle ground."

Gigi just chuckled and shook her head, "Moony there is no middle ground on this. You know it and I know it. There's only two options you either believe Black is guilty or you believe that he is innocent. There's no middle ground!"

Lupin ran his fingers through his hair, "So what we just keep fighting and ignoring each other over it? That's all there left for us?" He then looked up at Georgiana, his eyes begging her to meet him half way because he was not ready to lose the last person he had in the world. "Please Georgie… I can't lose you as well, not after I just got you back."

Georgiana sighed and moved over to her friend and pulled him into a hug, "Oh Remus, I don't want to lose you either." She replied softly as she rubbed his back, "But this is not something that you can change my mind about either." She pulled away and looked up at her werewolf friend, "I'm not ready to give up on Black yet, now that doesn't mean I'm going to go out of my way to find him or that I will let him get near Harry without a fight. I'm just not willing to just give up on a man I consider a brother to me."

Remus sighed and moved away from Georgiana, "You cannot be serious Georgie! That man is a killer! He killed your best friend and now he is after your godson! And here you are saying that you think this mad man is innocent!"

Georgiana glared at Lupin and shook her head, "And you are so sure that he is guilty? Remus he was your friend, your brother! How can you be so sure that he is guilty?"

Remus snorted and gave Gigi a glare right back, "He killed Peter! Remember him Georgiana?!"

Georgiana groaned and threw her hands up in the air, "Ever think that maybe Peter had it coming? He was always a little push over, I mean seriously can you even remember a time when that man ever stood up to anyone?"

"Georgiana!" Lupin exclaimed appalled by the blonde woman's words.

"It's true Lupin! He couldn't even confront James and Sirius when he lost the Marauder's Map! You had to take the fall for it. Do you really think that same bloke could have stood up to Black if he was a really a traitor and a killer?!" She yelled back at him with her hands on her hips, "Peter was a kind enough guy sure, but he was a bloody coward!"

Remus was silent for a couple of moments and then shook his head, "I cannot believe this. You are choosing to side with a convicted killer rather than with me."

"No Remus, I'm choosing to side with a man that was unfairly convicted and someone who needs me more than anyone else." She replied firmly.

"Even more than Harry needs you?" Remus asked with a raise of an eyebrow. "What about him? He is your godson, you are the only true family he has left and you waited so long to be with him, are you actually willing to throw that away for the extremely small chance that Black is innocent?"

Georgiana's eyes went wide at his words, she never really thought of how Harry would react when he found out the truth, or when he learned that she believed that Sirius was innocent. She still had yet to figure out a way to even tell him everything about the man, what if Remus was right? What if standing by Sirius meant she would lose Harry? She couldn't lose Harry, she just got him back!

She then turned back to Lupin after a couple of moments, "I don't want to lose Harry. But if there is a chance that Harry might get to have both his godmother and godfather back then I have to at least try." She said with a sigh and then moved to sit back down on the couch, "I know you don't understand my reasoning and thoughts at all, just like I don't understand yours. But I'm done fighting with you over this Remus, so can we just agree to disagree on this? Please?"

Remus stared at the small blonde woman for what seemed like hours until he sighed and shook his head, "I hate fighting with you too Georgie, but this is not something that can be pushed to the side so easily... I just hope that in the end you know what you are doing." He then walked over to Georgiana and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head before leaving the room and Georgiana to her thoughts.

Neither of them realizing that someone had been listening to their whole conversation.

* * *

 **Oh there's an eavesdropper in Hogwarts! I wonder who it could be! Hehehe well I already know of course! But who do you guys think it will be! Leave me a review/comment with your guess along with what you think about the chapter! :) I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry it took so long, and I'll try to update more I promise!**

 **But for now that's all I have for today! So until next time stay safe and magical! :)**


	10. What are you going to do about this?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES GEORGIANA! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from my Twilight fan fiction, well I'm still going to continue that story but I also decided to start a new one! A Harry Potter one! And this is the untold story of Harry Potter's Godmother Georgiana Grimes. She was best friends with Lily Evans/Potter and the Marauders. She is the same age as them but one day during her 7th year she was helping James and Sirius with a prank that involved polyjuice potion, and of course with Sirius and James the potion and she ended up stuck looking 17 years old and a fairly high pitched voice for the rest of her life!**

 **Anyways that was just a little bio of her, you will learn more about her as the story continues! And it will be a romance but it will take a while! But I promise it will happen!**

 **So please enjoy this first story and please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think! And also don't forget to hit that Follow/Favorite button!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Harry's accident and things at Hogwarts had finally begun to settle down. Georgiana and Remus still were not on speaking terms, they would of course be civil to one another in the halls and during meals, but other than that they avoided each other like the plague.

In good news though, Georgiana had slowly become closer to Harry and the two had been spending more and more time together outside of class. Ron and Hermione would join them occasionally but it was usually just the two of them which Georgiana loved.

Gigi had also gone to see Sirius a couple of times when she believed it was safe. He was currently hiding in the Shrieking Shack so Georgiana would sneak out during the night and bring him supplies like food, blankets, and warm clothes. They had been working together on trying to figure out a safe and simple (well as simple as possible) plan to expose Peter for the traitor he was and prove Sirius' innocence. This was proving to be rather difficult because the two of them couldn't agree on a plan; Sirius of course wanted to charge into the castle wands in hand and catch the rat, while Georgiana was going for a more subtle and safer route and wanted to sneak into Gryffindor tower and grab Ron's 'rat' when everyone was asleep and then take it to Dumbledore. So as you can tell they did quite a bit of arguing.

Classes for the young teacher had been going pretty well as far as Gigi was concerned, grades were good, participation was at 100%, and it seemed like everyone was enjoying her teaching style and lessons. She was worried at first about angry parent letters and her co-workers disagreeing with her style of teaching, but to her surprise she had only received a few angry letters, mostly from Slytherin parents, and most of the staff couldn't care less about what went on in her classroom, they were all too busy with their own.

Hagrid on the other hand was a totally different problem. Ever since the Buckbeak incident Mr. Malfoy had been on a war path. This was making poor Hagrid's life miserable and was making him rethink everything he did, even outside of class. He rarely showed up for meals, which worried the whole staff so they all took turns taking him food, and they had to stay with him to make sure he actually ate the food.

Georgiana spent as much time with him as she could, going down to his hut and helping him with his garden and his other chores. She had kept quiet about the incident for the most part but after a month of this Georgiana couldn't hold it in any longer. "So Hagrid what are you going to do about this?" She asked one evening as they were sitting in his hut eating dinner.

Hagrid just shook his head, knowing what she was going to say, "Gigi, I know what yer gonna say. But there's no point. That bloody Malfoy has it in fer me, by the end of this I'm gonna be sacked." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Gigi shook her head as well, "Rubeus Hagrid! What kind of attitude is that?!" She exclaimed as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table making the half-giant jump slightly, "The Hagrid I grew up with wouldn't let something like this get in the way of doing what he loved to do! He wouldn't be hiding away in his hut, skipping meals, and teaching boring lessons!" She stated firmly, "He would be fighting back! Showing everyone that you know what you are doing!"

Hagrid gave her a slight glare and turned away from the woman and was about to speak when she cut him off, "Hagrid…" She said more softly and moved over to sit beside him, taking one of his big hands in her two small ones, "You know my first day as a teacher was an absolute disaster as well." She said calmly and then began to tell Hagrid about her first day at teaching at a muggle school.

* * *

 ** _~~About 6 years ago~~_**

 _Georgiana sat in her brand new classroom at the high school she got a job at as a senior year English teacher. It was her very first day and most of her fellow staff members had already come by to wish her luck. She was very excited to start this new chapter in her life, but she was also very nervous but she wasn't going to let her nerves stand in her way._

 _When her first class started and she started to greet everyone, the whole class started to laugh, they made jokes and would ask rude and extremely personal questions to make her nervous and panic. She learned that the years she spent in college did not prepare her for this._

 _She tried to teach class but each time she tried the snickers, jokes, and rude comments continued, by lunch she felt like crawling into a hole and crying, and so it was safe to say that when the last bell rang she felt like running away once again._

 _She was packing up her things when Mr. Easter, another senior English teacher, walked in, "Well I heard that you had one hell of a first day." He stated bluntly and Gigi just chuckled as she continued to pack up her bag._

 _"Well if that isn't the understatement of the year I don't know what is." She replied with a sigh._

 _The older man chuckled and sat down on a desk near hers. "So tell me Minnie what are you gonna do about it?"_

 _Georgiana looked up at him with a confused look on her face, "What are you talking about?" She asked and then shook her head slightly, "And where the hell did Minnie come from?"_

 _Mr. Easter shrugged, "Well you should like that damn Disney mouse, so I thought it would fit." He then gave her a smirk, "Also I heard some of the students calling you that." Georgiana groaned and covered her face with her hands, there was no way she was going to be able to make it through an entire year of this!_

 _She was snapped out of her thoughts by Mr. Easter clearing his throat, "Back to the question Little Foot." He stated and Georgiana rolled her eyes at the other nickname that she was sure the students had come up with as well. "What are you gonna do about this?"_

 _Georgiana sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "I honestly have no idea… Maybe switch professions?"_

 _The old man scoffed, "Man you are ready to give up after just one day?! I didn't think you had the childish personality to go along with your style." This made Georgiana glare at him, what did he know about her?! How dare he call her childish and he didn't know a thing about her! She was about to speak up when he spoke again, "I have been a teacher since before you were born, and trust me when I say this, you ain't gonna get shit done if you let those dumbass kids walk all over you."_

 _Georgiana sighed knowing that he was right, but it was easier said than done, "That's easy for you to say. What are you like seven feet tall? And you're intimidating as hell, so much so that you could scare the hell out of one of my old school teachers." She stated with a slight chuckle thinking of Professor McGonagall._

 _Mr. Easter rolled his eyes, "Shit that ain't got nothing to do with it! These kids don't give two shits about what someone looks like. They walk around here like they own the damn place, and so as teachers the first thing we teach them is that we own the place. Not them." He stated firmly and then smirked at her once again, "So Little Mouse, I'm gonna ask you again. What are you going to do about this?"_

 _The next day Georgiana watched as the students from her first period class filed in, and then once the bell rang signaling that class was to start she stood up, pushing her shoulders back, "Good morning everyone!" She said with a smile and as she predicted the student giggled and snickered at her voice, and she let them for a couple of moments before she continued, "I believe yesterday we got off on the wrong foot so I have decided that we need a fresh start." She stated her voice slowly becoming stern and serious, Gigi then moved and stood up on the top of her desk and put her hands on her hips, "This is my damn classroom! I honestly don't give two shits about your opinion on the way I look or the sound of my voice, because guess what? I'm still your teacher! Better yet I'm one of the teachers of one of the main subjects you need to pass to graduate. So keep that in mind when you come up with rude joke, comments, and nicknames for me."_

 _The classroom was dead quiet, most were surprised that she was actually saying the things she was. And before any of them could speak up she continued, "That being said, I don't give a damn about what you say about me outside of this classroom with your little buddies. But when you are in here or around me outside of the classroom you will respect me." She stated firmly and sent a glare across the room, "And if you don't I will not hesitate to give out detentions, extra homework, or even call parents! Because I will not stand having to teach a bloody bunch of disrespectful idiots! Do we have an understanding?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice and smiled when most of the students nodded silently._

 _Georgiana then hopped down from her desk and sat down in her chair, "Fantastic! Now get out your books and turn to page 46."_

* * *

 _ **~~Present~~**_

Hagrid listened to her story and at the end of it he just shook his head, "That's a nice story Gigi, but it's a bit different from my first day." He sighed and covered his face with his hands, "Yer first lesson didn't almost kill a student."

Georgiana sighed, "Okay let's get one thing straight." She stated firmly and Hagrid looked down at her, "What happened to Malfoy was not your fault! That was all on Malfoy and his own arrogant stupidity." She gave him a stern look before she continued, "You cannot let whatever Malfoy says or does affect you like this! If you do then he wins, and you know that boy, no matter how annoying we think he is, is the ringleader. If you let that little prat walk all over you then soon the rest will follow." Georgiana stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders and she was now eye level to him, "These kids walk around this castle like they own it, it is our job as professors to teach them that they don't."

Hagrid wiped away the tears that were starting to roll down his cheeks and into his big bushy beard, "It's not that easy Georgiana! I'm being sent to court, I'm probably gonna get sacked or worse. Maybe Dumbledore made a mistake making me a teacher…"

At that moment Georgiana just snapped and before she had a second to stop herself she slapped the half-giant across his large face. She froze for a second, shocked by what she had done but she quickly shook the feeling away knowing that she had to reach him somehow. "Bloody hell Hagrid! Do you even hear yourself right now!?" She exclaimed angrily, "Dumbledore did not make a mistake! This is Dumbledore we are talking about, he never makes bloody mistakes!" She moved away from him but gave him a hard glare, "This is exactly what Malfoy and his idiot of a father want! You know that right? They want you like this so they can hold it against you in court, and try to prove that you are not fit to teach. And that is fucking bull shit!" She ran her fingers through her blonde hair looked back up at the now speechless man. "You Rubeus Hagrid are one of the most qualified people to teach. That is because you care, you care about your students, about this school, and the subject you teach. You would have to blind not to see it." She said softly as she moved back over to Hagrid and cupped his cheeks in her hands, "That is how I and the rest of the bloody staff know that Professor Albus Dumbledore did not make a mistake." She then smiled at him and brushed some of his thick bushy hair from his face, "Now it is time to prove it to your students."

Georgiana moved away from the man she saw almost like a father and made her way towards the door. She opened it and turned back to him, "So I'm going to ask you again Rubeus Hagrid. What are you going to do about this?" And with that Gigi left the half-giant alone in his hut with his thoughts and a decision to make.

* * *

~~The Next Day~~

"Thanksgiving!" Georgiana exclaimed after she wrote the word in big letters across the dry erase board. "Yes I know it is an American holiday but it is a muggle tradition so it technically falls under the Muggle Studies category so… Thanksgiving time!" She turned and smiled widely at the classroom of 7th years from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Now Thanksgiving is a holiday to celebrate to the Pilgrims that traveled from Europe to America in search of a new world." She explained as she started to walk around her classroom with the usual bag of candy in her hand, "The trip there was pure hell for the Pilgrims, and that's just putting it lightly. Just imagine it for a second, they traveled for months on a ship on the open sea, eating the same gross food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Not getting to bathe during the whole trip, so all of the people smelt gross, and then also having to be around the people that had gotten sick."

She looked around at all of the students and saw the uncomfortable and grossed out looks on their faces and nodded, "Yeah like I said it was hell and it went on like this for months." She then made her way back to the front of the classroom, "Extra credit question! Who can tell me the month and year that the Pilgrims arrived in America?"

The room was silent and she sighed and smirked, "Oh come on you guys! Not even a guess? I wanted to hear some random guesses." She said with a chuckle before she continued, "The Pilgrims arrived in America on November in the year 1620." She then started to go into more detail about the first Thanksgiving when a Jayden a boy from Hufflepuff raised his hand. "What's up Jay?" She asked as she pointed to the boy.

"I'm sorry, but why do we need to learn about an American muggle holiday?" He asked with a slightly confused look on his face, "I mean why does it matter to us?"

Georgiana shrugged, "Honestly unless you go to America it doesn't really matter to any of you." She then reached into the bag of candy, pulled out a Dum Dum sucker and tossed it to Jayden, "But I have spent the last thirteen years of my life in the states so it has become one of my favorite holidays." She explained as she sat down on her stool, "That is because Thanksgiving also means that the health nuts like myself can have a free day and eat whatever the hell I want."

The class laughed at this before she started to talk about different Thanksgiving traditions, football, and the Macy's Day Parade. She would also tell them different stories about the Thanksgivings she had in the past while she was in America and this continued until it was almost time for the bell to ring.

"Now Thanksgiving it going to be this Thursday." She stated as the students stared to pack up their things, "So in celebration of this holiday I will not be having classes Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday."

Yes Georgiana held already talked it over with Professor Dumbledore and he had given her permission to cancel her classes those days. She had planned on celebrating Thanksgiving with Harry and his two best friends Ron and Hermione, along with some of the other students she was close with. So she would be spending all day Wednesday and most of Thursday preparing the rather large dinner they would be having Thursday evening. Then on Friday she was going to head back to America for the weekend so she could get a start on her Christmas shopping, and also she had somehow in the last few years gotten sucked into the excitement of Black Friday so there was no way she was going to miss out on that!

Georgiana was snapped out of her thoughts by the class cheering at her words and she just rolled her eyes, "Oi don't get to excited! Remember you guys will still be having out end of the month test on Monday." The cheers turned into groans at this and she gave them a 'yeah that's what I thought' look and then continued, "Yeah and you lot better study! The grades from the last test left a lot to be desired, so if you fail this test I will seriously start to doubt your abilities to graduate this year." She said and sent a smirk to Jayden, "That goes double for you Mr. Jayden."

Jayden chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Oh come off it Professor! You know that I'm the best one in this lot."

"HA! You wish Bragg!" She said with a laugh and a wink, "Now all of you get out of here before I decide to give you all homework!" The students laughed and started to make their way out of the classroom.

* * *

Once they were all gone Georgiana looked at her watch and saw that she had a total of fifteen minutes before her next class so she decided to spend that time fixing herself a snack before lunch. She went into her kitchen cut up a couple of strawberries and bananas and put them in a bowl, grabbed a fork and a bottle of water and walked back out into her classroom and saw that Christine a 5th year from Slytherin that was in her next class had already arrived.

"Well hello there Schumann." She exclaimed with a wave as she sat down in her basket chair, "Which class did you skip this time?" She asked with a smirk knowing that the only time Christine was early for her class was when she skipped on of her other classes.

Christine just shrugged, "The usual potions."

Georgiana chuckled and rolled her eyes, yeah Christine was probably the most brutally honest student she had ever met in her life. She honestly couldn't care less about the stuff she didn't like and would straight up tell you. Georgiana absolutely loved it.

Georgiana popped a slice of banana into her mouth, "It is a wonder how you are even passing and not in detention every night." She said with a chuckle.

Christine just rolled her eyes, "It's not that hard, I just have to get the different assignments from classmates and then pass the tests." She walked up to the front and grabbed a strawberry from Georgiana's bowl. "And please like Snape would ever give a Slytherin detention. Come on Grimes get your head out of your ass."

Georgiana rolled her eyes and smacked the girls hand away when she tried to grab another strawberry, "Could you at least pretend that I'm a teacher sometimes?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

Christine just smirked, "Oh come on G you hate people treating you like a teacher, and besides you don't seem to mind when Fred Weasley flirts with you." She winked at her Professor who was glaring at her.

"Fred Weasley does NOT flirt with me." She said firmly to the red head in front of her.

Christine scoffed and moved to sit down on the stool by the podium, "Oh come on! You are not that stupid! Come on white girl open your eyes a bit yeah?" She said with a smirk and Georgiana groaned.

"Okay maybe he does flirt with me a bit." Georgiana said plainly and then continued to talk before Christine could, "BUT he is not the first student to have ever flirted with me, and I highly doubt he will be the last." She said and popped a strawberry into her mouth, "It's because I look like a student, so they sometimes treat me like a student. Exhibit A." She said motioning to Christine who was now digging through Georgiana's bag, "Schumann get out of my bag!"

Christine just laughed and kept looking through her bag until she found what she was looking for, a pack of gum. "Hey it's your own fault. You act like a student like 99% of the time."

Georgiana glared at Christine again, "I do not act like a student! I act like Georgiana, because that's who I am." She stated and then rolled her eyes when Christine continued to laugh.

"Oh Grimes you are so easy to mess with." She said as she tossed a piece of gum into her mouth, "I just love giving you a hard time."

The two continued to talk for a couple of minutes until the bell rang signaling the end of the last class and soon after you could hear the footsteps and the voices of the students as the headed to their next class.

Christine then moved to her seat as the other 5th years from Slytherin and Gryffindor started to file in and take their seats. Once they were all there and Georgiana had moved to sit behind her podium class began.

It was the same lecture she had been giving to all of her classes and it went just about the same minus some sarcastic and rude comments from some of the Slytherins, and then of course flirting attempts from Fred Weasley. And then soon enough it was almost time for class to end, but before the students started to pack their things Georgiana stopped them.

"One last thing before I let you lot go." She announced as she sat down behind her podium once again. "Now I have put this little speech off because I know you have been getting it from every other professor, but the time has come." She then looked around the room and saw the knowing looks on her students' faces. "Yes, you all know what I'm talking about… O.W.L.S."

The class groaned at her statement and she couldn't help but relate to their pain and annoyance, since she was once like them a 5th year getting pressured from every professor about passing these stupid and boring exams. So she let them complain for a couple of moments and then after that she held up her hand and silenced them.

"Now I'm not going to go into detail about the importance of the exam and all that boring jazz." She said and some of the students snickered at her words and then she continued, "All I am going to say is that me O.W.L. is by far the easiest exam out of all the other subjects! I mean it's like what I said at the beginning of the year, this class should be the easiest class!"

"And yet the tests I have given you haven't really been up to par." She said giving the class a knowing and stern look, "So here is what I'm going to do." She said and she stood up and moved over to the dry erase board and wrote down a date, "On this day I will be passing out reviews for Muggle Studies to all of my fifth years." She said while she circled the date, "From then until the day of your O.W.L.S. your only homework assignment will be a group of questions from the packet, like questions 1 through 20 one day. And then at the beginning of the next class day I will check and make sure the questions are answered and if you did then you get an A for the day, simple as that." She then moved back to sit on her stool, "After that we will spend that first part of class going over each question, at that time you will get to check over your answers, make sure they are correct and also all additional notes if needed. This will also give you a chance to ask me questions." She explained as the class listened intently.

"And here is my deal on my review packets. They are basically an exact copy of the exam! The only difference is the questions are worded differently and in a different order." She stated firmly, "So I am basically giving you the test answers! All you have to do is fill in the blanks and study!" She exclaimed, "So if any of you fail my O.W.L. I will seriously hang you up on my ceiling by your ankles!"

That's when she heard snickering from the Weasley twins, "I'm sorry Little Annie, but threats are just so cute coming from you!" George said through his chuckles and Fred nodded in agreement.

"My handsome twin is right my love. You are just too adorable to give out threats." Fred said agreeing with his brother and sending Georgiana a wink.

The class then started to laugh as Georgiana glared at them but everyone could tell that she was trying not to laugh as well. "I swear to God if you two do not pass this test I will seriously beat the hell out of you!" She exclaimed trying to fight back a smile.

Fred and George stood up and walked over to their teacher and wrapped their arms around her shoulders, "Oh come on Annie. You know your life would be so dull and lifeless without us." The two said in unison, both with identical smirks on their faces.

Georgiana rolled her eyes and pushed them away, "I swear if those two would focus as much on school as they do annoying me, both of them would probably be at the top of their class." She mumbled to herself as she moved to sit down in her basket chair, turning her attention back to the rest of the class, "Okay that's all for today." She said tiredly and waved her hand for them to leave. "Remember I won't be holding classes for the rest of the week so I will see you when I see you!" And with that the classroom emptied and Gigi walked back into her office.

The rest of the day went by fairly normally and also seemed to fly by. That evening as Georgiana walked towards the Great Hall her thoughts trailed off and went back to her conversation she had with Hagrid. She wondered if he would take her advice or not, she had yet to hear anything from the students and she was hoping that it was a good sign. But you could never know for sure with these students.

Her question was answered though when she walked into the huge dining room and saw the place that Hagrid usually sat in was empty. She glared at the spot in frustration for a couple of moments until she heard someone call out to her. She turned and saw Harry waving her over, she gave him a blank look and then suddenly a light bulb went on in her head and she quickly rushed over to her godson.

* * *

"He seemed to be a little bit better at the beginning of class." Harry told her when Georgiana asked about Hagrid. "Even acted like he was going to start a new lesson."

That's when Ron growled slightly, "Yeah, before Malfoy and his band of bloody prats ruined it." He then glared over at Malfoy and the other 3rd year Slytherins that were around him snickering and smirking with each other.

Georgiana looked over at them before sighing and turning back to the trio, "What did he do this time?" She asked not really caring who answered.

"He said something about his father going after Buckbeak now." Hermione answered with a sad look on her face, "Malfoy said that his father is going to involve the part of the ministry that deals with the protection AGAINST magical creatures."

The other two nodded in agreement, "He said that after the hearing that Hagrid would be sacked and that Buckbeak would be killed." Harry said through gritted teeth, his blood boiling. "It's ridiculous! It's his bloody fault that Buckbeak scratched him in the first place, and look at him acting as if he is some sort of hero."

Hermione sighed and shook her head before turning back to Georgiana, "Well after Malfoy said those things Hagrid kind of froze up." She explained in an upset tone, "Then he just told us to just spend the period reading up on proper care of our worms."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued to tell Gigi about their Care of Magical Creatures lesson until Georgiana decided she had heard enough and believed that it was time to take the matter into her own hands. So she stood up and walked straight over to Malfoy and told him to meet her in her classroom right after dinner, and then walked out of the Great Hall and back towards her office, realizing that she had lost her appetite.

* * *

 **Ohhh I feel another Georgiana temper tantrum coming on! What about you guys? What do you think will happen during her exchange with Draco Malfoy?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to give you guys a little peek into Georgiana's past, I know I haven't shown it a lot and I have a reason behind that! You guys will just have to wait and find out that reason!**

 **I'm sorry it took so long to update, I have been super busy and of course with Christmas life turned into one of those crazy holiday movies you see on TV! So as things start to slow down I hope to get back into a schedule, but please bear with me as I get back into the swing of things!**

 **Anyways like I said already I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you did don't forget to click on that wonderful Favorite/Follow button it really helps me out! And also I love hearing from all of you so don't forget to leave me a review/comment! Please and thank you! :D**

 **Well that's all for now! So until next time stay safe and magical! :)**


	11. Update

Hey everyone it's me! I'm sorry it has been so long since I have updated this story, my life has been extremely crazy and also I have gone back and read the chapters of this story, and there are several things that I missed and do not like. So I have decided that I am going to start over, don't worry it is still going to be called, "The Unknown Godmother of Harry James Potter", and the plot will still basically be the same... I'm just going to fix it up a bit and add in a part here and there.

I hope you all will continue to read the story, and I am going to try and post the new version of the story as soon as possible. So until then stay safe and magical!


End file.
